


Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone

by SlytherinQueenLillian



Series: Every moment and its Butterflies [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 54,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinQueenLillian/pseuds/SlytherinQueenLillian
Summary: It's strange to think that a single moment can change a life, in this case it changed many. When Voldemort chose to spare Lily Potter's life, keeping his promise to Snape he changed the magical world forever.Harry Potter had a strange childhood but no one could deny it was happy. Now he faces his first big challenge, his first year at Hogwarts! He expects to make new friends and learn some cool spells... maybe get into a little bit of mischief if they have the time. But darker forces are at play, meaning Harry's looked forward to first year might not go as he had planned...Warnings- None to start with but it's going to get darker as it goes on. There will be hurt much like in the original books.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape
Series: Every moment and its Butterflies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983560
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It was barely what you could call a house. The walls wouldn't last long. They were already collapsing; plaster and rumble covering the floor.

Severus Snape took a few deeps breaths as the panic rose inside him. He walked as quickly he could towards the ruin. The door was blown clear off its hinges and had shattered against the wall. A picture of a young baby holding a messily painted welcome sign lay singed and torn on the floor, its frame shattered around it.

Snape picked it up and stuffed it in his robe pocket. He leant against the wall and took a few deep breaths to steady himself before making his way over the fallen ceiling beams. The wall moved slightly and let out an ominous creak as he leant against it, so he moved away as quickly as he could.

He turned the corner of the hallway and promptly turned away in disgust, a wave of nausea passing over him. James Potter's lifeless body lay at the bottom of the flight of stairs. His eyes were opened wide in fear with the tell-tale sign of the killing curse, the lighting bolt still showing brightly on his chest, peeking out of his ripped shirt.

Snape had never been fond of his schooltime bully, James Potter, by any means, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Snape bent down and closed James' eyes out of respect before moving past him and up the stairs. The staircase rocked dangerously with every step. Come morning, the house would be nothing but a pile of rubble, dust and ghosts.

There was the sound of a child crying from a nearby room at the top of the stairs. Snape moved quickly towards the noise. Harry, no more than eighteen months old, stood unsteadily in his cot, tears running down his face and with his tiny hands clutching the charred wooden railing. Snape picked him up and cradled the him carefully in his arms before conjuring a ball of water for Harry to play with. He turned to look at the rest of the nursery.

He froze.

A flash of copper hair on the other side of the cot. With trembling hands, he carefully put Harry back down, feeling that his arms weren't his own. He found himself moving towards Lily, the world passing in slow motion.

He fell to his knees beside Lily, dragging her broken, bleeding body into his arms, tears pouring down his cheeks. A wordless cry, a scream of pain exploded from him. He'd never felt pain like this. He felt like he would explode from grief, his world collapsing in on itself in the tiny room. He was going to die here, he couldn't breath.

“Lily.” he choked between sobs, clutching her limp form close to his chest, “I'm...I'm so sorry, Lily I...”

She'd moved, he was _sure_ she moved. He released her slightly, so she was lying on his lap, cradled in one arm.

“Lily?” He called out, “LILY!”

She moved again, her eyes fluttering open as her chest moved slightly with small laboured breaths.

“S...Severus? Wh...Where's Harry?” She asked, her voice barely a whisper and a drop of blood trickled from her lips.

“He's here, he's OK, he's fine.” Snape said, relief flooding his voice. He used his free sleeve to wipe away fresh tears only to have them replaced immediately.

“Good.” Lily said falling back into unconsciousness.

“Lily, no!” Snape ordered her loudly, “Wake up! You've got to stay awake!”

There was a thundering crash as a large piece of the roof caved in across the room, barely missing the cot and showering all three of them with a fresh layer of plaster and dust.

Snape found himself snapped back to the urgency of the situation and he knew it was time to leave.

Laying Lily carefully back down, he got to his feet and lifted the crying Harry into his arms. Kneeling back down, he held Harry in one arm, and pulled Lily into the other. With a deep breath, he apparated straight to the lobby of St. Mungo's.

A swarm of medics surrounded him at once, checking Lily for a pulse. It was faint but there.

“What happened?” A medic asked him, summoning a note pad and quill as the trauma team levitated Lily and began moving her to a treatment room.

Snape attempted to look past him to see what they were doing with Lily, but the medic blocked his view with a look of annoyed patience.

“Excuse me, sir, but it's clear that this woman has been viciously attacked.” the officious little man said urgently, “We need to know what happened. My name is Marius Hogweed.”

Hogweed glanced down at the crying and fussing baby in Snape's arms. He looked back up, suspicion crossing his features, “Is this your son?”

“No.” Snape replied, clutching Harry closer to him, “He's hers.”

“We'll take him then. He can stay in the nursery wing.” Hogweed stated, reaching out to take Harry.

“No!” Snape snapped, stepping back from Hogweed's outstretched arms, “No, Harry stays with me.”

Hogweed hesitated, “Harry was it? Harry's hurt his head. We should make sure he doesn't have a concussion.”

Snape ran his finger over Harry's bleeding forehead, tracing the lighting bolt shape with his finger.

“He doesn't.” Snape said, confused. He sat down on a nearby chair, his legs shaking. He felt suddenly exhausted, “I wasn't there...I arrived too late. But I think I can tell you what happened.”

Hogweed sighed, tired after a long and busy day. He really didn't want to deal with yet another difficult patient on Halloween. However, his better nature and professionalism took over and so with a deep breath he sat down next to Snape.

“Was this an attack by You-know-who?” Hogweed asked in a low voice, so as not to alarm other patients and staff.

Snape nodded slowly, “Yes, yes I believe it was.”

Hogweed took another deep breath, he'd seen to many attacks from that man recently.

Harry started fussing again. Snape made an attempt to calm him down, using the distraction to get his own thoughts in order.

Hogweed took out his notebook and quill again. He needed this man's story in writing as soon as possible for when the Aurors turned up. Memories changed with time. He took another deep breath, before he spoke again, as gently as he could, “Do you have any idea why?”

“Lily and James were in hiding.” Snape answered, “They thought...no, they _were_ in danger. He...I mean, You-Know-Who thought Harry was a threat.”

“What?” Hogweed asked sceptically, “The child?”

“Yes.” Snape said coldly.

“What happened?” Hogweed continued, not sure what to believe.

“I arrived to see the house in ruins. James Potter is dead and there were clear signs of the killing curse.”

A sudden moment of clarity struck Snape.

“They had a secret keeper.” Snape hissed, “The house was under a Fidelius Charm. Sirius Black, he was the only secret keeper they had. He must have betrayed them! You have to find him! Now!” Snape stood up suddenly causing Harry to start crying again.

“We'll alert the Aurors,” Hogweed said, raising his hands in a placating gesture. “Was there any obvious sign of You-Know-Who?”

“Only the destruction he caused,” Snape told him, sitting back down, “The front door was blasted in, the house was falling to pieces.” He sighed, “It's probably collapsed completely by now...”

They were interrupted by a young witch.

“Marius? The patient is stable. And awake.” she told Hogweed.

“Thank you Lizbeth.” Hogweed nodded.

Snape jumped to his feet and rushed down the hallway, barging past Lizbeth, holding tightly onto Harry, and ignoring the calls to stop from behind him. He spotted Lily lying in bed through the small window in the door a few doors down the corridor. He hesitated before going in.

Lily smiled weakly up at him as he entered.

“You still have Harry.”

Snape smiled back as best as he could. Her voice was weak, and tinged with pain, that he seemed to feel as well.

“I tried to sell him to the gift shop, but apparently that's not allowed.” Snape softly said, forcing a smirk onto his face despite the tears that were trying to force their way out.

Lily smiled, letting out a small laugh before instantly wincing in pain. Snape moved closer to Lily's bedside, holding Harry out to her so they could touch fingers.

He drew out a chair next to her bedside and sat down

“They've been asking a lot of questions.” Snape explained, trying to keep the whirlwind of his emotions in check, “I told them that the house was under a Fidelius and that Sirius was your secret keeper. They're going to look for him now. They'll find him, don't worry.”

“What? No! NO!” Lily shouted before crying out in pain.

Lizbeth came charging into the room, hearing Lily's shout and cry of pain.

“Are you all right?” She asked, carefully examining Lily.

Lily began to hyperventilate, “No...no!”

“Lily!” Snape said soothingly. “Lily! Calm down!”

Several alarms went off from nowhere and more medics rushed in. One touched the inside of Lily's arm with a scarp of fabric, leaving a blueish stain on her skin. Lily immediately began to calm down.

“It...It wasn't Sirius.” Lily gasped laying back down into the pillows, fighting the calming potion.

“Wh...What?” Snape spluttered in disbelief, “I thought...but surely?”

“We changed it last minute,” Lily gasped out. Talking was clearly still difficult for her. “We knew...we knew that HE would assume it would be Sirius. So, James suggested we changed it.”She took a few breaths before continuing. “It was Peter. PeterPettigrew was our secret keeper. Not...not Sirius...”

Snape turned to the medics who were standing awkwardly in the corner of the room unsure what to make of the little drama.

“You have to let the Aurors know.They're out there now. You have to tell them that it wasn't Sirius. They have to find Pettigrew.” Snape stated simply.

Lily shifted on the pillow, “He's an animagus. Peter is. He's a brown rat thing, brown like...like his hair.”

“They'd better find Black anyway.” Snape told them, “Knowing him, he'll kill Pettigrew if he finds him first. I know I would.”

Lizbeth nodded before rushing from the room. The remainder of medics left after taking a few notes and making some checks on Lily's condition. Snape saw the medical identification card before they shut the folder. Lily Potter (née Evans) age 21. Muggleborn. Widowed.

Snape sat quietly for a few moments. Harry had stopped crying and was playing with Snape's hair. Lily booped him weakly on the nose with her finger, and Harry giggled.

“Lily can you remember what happened?” Snape asked quietly.

Lily lay back rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands

“We'd just been told that Peter had vanished.” She began to explain quietly, “We got a letter saying it was suspected he'd betrayed us. The letter disintegrated as we were reading it and then the door was blasted in.” She took a deep breath and tried not to cry, “I grabbed Harry and ran upstairs. James stayed on the stairs to...to give us time. We didn't have our wands with us. Harry had gotten into the habit of playing with them so we kept them upstairs.”

Lily started crying now, unable to hold her tears back any longer. “He.. he.. he killed James. I heard him die. I slammed the door shut. Tried to think of a way out. But he blasted it open. He told me to hand Harry over. I put him in his cot and stood between them. I told him 'No'. He used the torture curse on me. Kept telling me to move. But I couldn't let him get to Harry, I couldn't let him hurt Harry. I didn't care if I died, if Harry would be safe.”

Lily paused, her breathing ragged. “I think I must have blacked out for a second. I was on the floor and he was aiming his wand at Harry. I tried to stand back up I wasn't quick enough!” Her tears returned and she burst into sobs. “He cast the killing curse! Then there was a huge explosion and then...and then I woke up in your arms. He was gone, and the next thing I knew I was here...and Harry's still alive.”

Lily reached out towards Snape, and he took her hand in his.

“I'm...I'm sorry about James.” he said quietly.

Lily nodded and picked at the edge of the blanket, pulling at a loose seam “Thank you.” She said leaning into him, doing her best to bring herself under control. She moved slowly into a sitting position with Snape's help.

“I hate waiting,” she said with a sigh.

Thirty-two hours later Lily was able to sit up in bed and hold Harry for short periods of time. There was a sudden knock on the door. It was opened and in walked a much more pleasant Hogweed, followed by a rather annoyed looking Sirius Black. Sirius took one look at Snape and opened his mouth to say something.

Snape shushed him and indicated that Lily was firmly asleep, curled up with Harry.

“Can I help?” Snape asked icily.

“Haven't yet.” Sirius hissed back glaring at Snape.

Hogweed stepped in between them and beckoned them into the corner by the door, where they could talk quietly.

“I thought you would like to know, gentlemen, that I was informed a few minutes ago that Mr Peter Pettigrew was arrested by a squad of Aurors. Apparently, he had killed twelve muggles and was looking at framing Mr Black here for everything. He has confessed and is on his way to Azkaban as we speak.” Hogweed informed them. Both Sirius and Snape let out a sigh of relief.

He gave Lily a quick check over before quietly leaving the room. Sirius and Snape glared at each other, the only sound in the room being Lily's still slightly laboured breathing as she slept.

“You can leave now.” Sirius hissed at Snape.

“No.” Snape sneered back, “I can't. Lily needs me. But, feel free to go yourself. The door is just behind you. I'm sure even you know how to use one.”

Snape turned back towards the bed but Sirius grabbed his arm and spun him back.

“She doesn't need you, Snivellus. She needs James. You know, the man she fell in love with? The one she married?”

Snape found himself scowling,“James is dead,” he spat, “I've been here looking after Lily. And Harry. Where have you been, Black? Out drunk on a date with yet another one-off shag instead of protecting your _best friends_?”

“I've been looking for the man who tried to kill her and her son!” Sirius yelled.

Harry woke up at the noise and he began to fuss. Lily stirred in her sleep, but thankfully didn't wake. Both Snape and Sirius went over together and Snape tucked Harry back in, making some soothing sounds, lulling him back to sleep.

“This isn't going to work,” Snape said quietly, not looking at Sirius for fear of loosing his temper, “I'm not leaving them again. I won't. We don't get on, Black. We never have. But we can't be angry at each other right now. Not when Lily needs us.”

“Look Severus,” Sirius sighed, tears forming in his eyes, “James was my best friend. When my own family kicked me out he took me in. I lived with them. They were my family the only family I've ever known. I don't know how to be anything _but_ angry that James is dead. I need to be here to help his son. I need to be here for Harry or I am going to be angry for the rest of my life and it's going to kill me.”

Snape looked at him levelly for a moment. “We both know what it's like to grow up in angry households, Black. With families at each others' throats.” His gaze returned to Lily and Harry, sleeping peacefully once again. “We can't do the same. It'll destroy them.”

“Yeah I guess it did kind of mess us up,” Sirius agreed. “And they've been through enough.”

Snape nodded, “It's true. We don't matter any more. We don't like each other, and that's fine, but they need us now. Both of us, for Harry and Lily. Always.”

An hour or so later, Sirius and Snape were seated either side of Lily's bed. She and Harry both still slept, and the two men had stayed quiet. Snape dozed uncomfortably in his chair, whilst Sirius kept a careful watch over their vulnerable charges.

There was a knock on the door and Lizbeth came in looking overly excited, “Sir! Sirs!” She burst out excitedly.

With a grumble, Snape roused himself and shifted into a better sitting position, “What is it?”

“There is someone here to see you!” Lizbeth informed them.

“Who is it?” Sirius asked reluctant to move and not in the mood to play guessing games.

“Albus Dumbledore!” She shrieked, excitedly, “He's waiting in the hall.”

Snape and Sirius sighed and walked over to the door. Albus Dumbledore stood outside the room. Snape and Sirius moved into the hallway, closing the door behind them. An uncomfortable silence moved between them.

“Can we help you, Albus?” Severus said looking at his friend curiously.

“Yes Severus.” Dumbledore replied in his soft voice, “I'm sorry, and I think this may be hard for you to accept, but I'm here for Harry.”

“What?!” Sirius erupted, “You must be joking!”

“Lily is alone.” Dumbledore stated calmly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, “Her husband is dead, her house is destroyed and Harry must be protected.”

“Lily can protect her son.” Sirius pointed out, his temper starting to boil, “You know she's capable. And so can we for that matter. Where would you take him anyway?”

Sirius took a few deep breaths to calm himself, whilst Dumbledore watched him indulgently for a few moments with an annoying calmness.

“To his aunt's.” Dumbledore told them, “Lily's sister. He can live away from the magical world. He can have a normal life.”

Snape slammed his fist onto a small, nearby table. The vase of flowers on top of it crashed to the floor, shattering and spilling its contents.

He stood close to Dumbledore, looking him squarely in the eye. “NO! That women is evil. She made Lily miserable. She won't raise Harry. She'll break him!”

Sirius looked over to Snape in shock at the outburst. A small glimmer of joy crossed Dumbledore's eye but was gone as quickly as it appeared. Sirius rested a hand on Snape's shoulder when he saw it, giving it a slight squeeze in warning.

“I feel the best thing for Harry would be to stay with his mother.” Sirius calmly explained, “She is his parent after all and it would cause her even more pain to lose Harry as well. As for having a safe home, Grimmauld Place is protected. My mother passed away a few months ago and we use it for the order after all at the moment. I would be happy for Lily and Harry to move in with me. I'm afraid the Order would have to find somewhere else to meet. You-Know-Who may be gone, but his followers aren't.”

“I really must protest.” Dumbledore said, shaking his head.

“Why? What reason can you have?” Snape asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Dumbledore pursed his lips for a moment and paused. “Perhaps you are correct. As you suggest I will contact the other members of the Order. Give my regards to Lily and young Harry.”

Dumbledore looked over the two men, stroking his long beard thoughtfully for a few moments. He then turned on the spot, and disapparated.

“What was that about?” Sirius asked, curiously.

Snape sighed, “Yes. Very much so. And I want a bedroom that doesn't face south.”

“What?” Sirius froze.

“If Lily's moving in, so am I.” Snape stated simply, folding his arms and daring Sirius to refuse. “I'm sure you can survive, housemate.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The sun rose and shone through the windows as the house slowly woke up. Nearly ten years had passed since that night when Lily's life was destroyed in a second. Grimmauld Place hadn't changed from the outside at all. Even inside the building remained the same except from a few decoration changes.

A vast array of photographs on the mantelpiece and walls really were the only thing showing how much time had passed. It was a timeline that started with a singed picture of a smiling baby holding a painted welcome sign, burnt and torn in its new frame, growing bigger and stronger as the years passed. In the wedding photos between his mother and Severus Snape, he was six and looking adorable in his suit. He played the best man, helped by the other best man, Sirius Black. A strong, if unlikely, friendship had grown between the two men, helped by their love of Harry and Lily's determined refusal to have any arguments in the house.

Just over a year later Harry was passed a small, purple-blanketed bundle as his baby sister, Danica, was added to the family. The most recent photos showed Danica riding on Sirius's back chasing uncle Remus around the beach. Harry and his step father were laughing at the family, Severus's arm was wrapped gently around Lily's waist as her red hair whipped wildy around in the wind.

This was Harry's favourite picture and he had a copy next to his bed. Harry, at the moment, was fast asleep.

“Up! Up! NOW!” A voice called to him. There was a sharp knock on the door and it flew open.

Harry woke with a start and hid under the blanket just in time to feel a heavy weight land on top of him and he grabbed playfully at it. Danica's laughter filled his room and she pulled the blanket off him and began pulling at his arms.

“What do you want?” Harry said, pulling the very loud three-year-old into a hug.

“Ice ceeeeeeeeeem!!!” Danica squeaked.

“It's breakfast time.” Harry laughed.

“I know,” she sighed. “And mummy's here so uncle Sirius can't sneak sneak.”

She pulled on Harry's arms again, “So we need to get dressed and nom nom nom breakfast, so we can go to Doggy Alley and get boring stuff and get ICE CEEM!!!”

“Well, you have a perfect plan then.” Harry said trying not to laugh and incur the apocalyptic wrath of the small, black haired, girl.

“Yep. So UP!” Danica ordered as she jumped off Harry's bed and ran from the room.

Harry smiled up and looked up at the ceiling slowly trying to wake up. Pulling the curtain by his bed open slightly and sending sunlight straight into his eyes, he sat up and reached for his glasses. He could hear Danica running around down stairs as Severus and his mother tried to get her to sit down at the table.

He walked down the long staircase, smacking the portrait behind its curtain and running away laughing to himself as it began to scream.

“Filthy mudblood in my house!!”

“Shut up mother!” Sirius shouted as Harry reached the bottom of the stairs, “Your mum is going to kill me for teaching you to do that.”

“Yeah,” Harry laughed, “But it's funny.”

Sirius smirked and walked through to the dinning room with Harry.

Harry took his seat at the table and helped himself to toast.

“Would master Harry like something cooked?” Kreacher asked getting up from his seat at the table.

“No, he wouldn't.” Lily said sternly, “I told you to stop hitting that picture. It's not her fault she's stuck on that wall. Thank you Kreacher, you may finish your own breakfast.”

“Sorry mum.” Harry said whilst taking a mouthful of toast and jam and trying not to smirk.

Lily finished her own breakfast quietly and placed her napkin slowly down by her plate.

“Well, it's the 23rd of June today.” She said looking between Harry and Danica.

“Yeah...” Harry said slowly, “So?”

“Well we normally have plans on the 23rd of June.” Lily said still looking between her two children.

“Yep! ICE CEEEM!!!” Danica shrieked, she jumped down from the table and began to run around happily.

Sirius laughed heartily at Lily's expression of desperation. He loved being a terrible influence on his two godchildren. Severus smirked as well before snagging his daughter and dragging her onto his lap.

“What your mother is trying to point out.” Severus said calmly, “Is that it's your cousin's birthday today.”

Harry rolled his eyes. Danica went one further and rolled her whole head, slamming it into her fathers chest and groaning loudly.

Sirius and Severus did their best not to laugh at Lily's sigh of frustration but only Severus was successful.

“We are going to go round and to give him his present and wish him a happy birthday.” Lily said with what determination she could muster, “He's been accepted into a brilliant school. Smeltings, I think. His mother and father are very proud. So eat up, get washed and dressed in nice clothes and get ready to go.”

Lily stood and headed for the door. “Danica's clothes are out on her bed, sweetie.” she called behind her before heading upstairs for a bath.

“Mummy's going to make me wear the horrible dress aunty Pa-tuna got me isn't she?” Danica asked her father.

“Come on.” He smiled at her and lead her from the dining room.

“Don't suppose you want help with the dishes, Kreacher?” Harry asked finishing his toast, trying to prolong the inevitable.

“No Master Potter,” Kreacher replied with a smirk. “Lady Lily told me not to let you help today.”

Harry sighed. “I hate 23rd of Junes.”

“Yep.” Sirius agreed, “I think it was one of the first things me and Severus agreed on that Petunia treats your mum like a….”

He trailed off before he said something he didn't want Harry to repeat, “Anyway, it means a lot to your mother. So please try. I'll look at getting you a broom for Hogwarts if you do.”

Harry laughed, “Thanks Sirius.”

Harry walked slowly upstairs and dug out his smart muggle suit. Last year he'd turned Dudley upside down so he was forced to walk around on his hands. Lily had to do a spell to turn him the right way round again, all while apologising constantly trying not to suggest that Dudley's threats to grab Danica's ankles and tip her upside down might have been the cause of Harry's annoyance, and that beating the magic out of Harry wouldn't actually work he just needed to learn to control it.

Needless to say, visits to the Dursleys' were not looked forward to.

Harry moped down the stairs about twenty minutes later to see everyone ready and waiting. Lily was dressed smartly in a pale blue suit holding Danica's hand. Severus was matching Harry in a smart muggle suit that he looked surprisingly comfortable in even though Harry knew he hated to wear it. Danica looked far less happy, in a cheap, scratchy looking dress with far too many plastic lace frills that sat at odd angles that Petunia had given her for her last birthday.

“You can take it off when we leave the house.” Lily pleaded, her gaze sweeping across all three of them, “But please behave. All three of you.”

They held hands and apparated to a dark alley not far from number four, Privet Drive. Lily walked up to the front door, took a deep breath and smoothed her skirt before ringing the doorbell.

“Thirty-seven? THIRTY-SEVEN?!” Erupted a distinct yell from inside the house, “That's two less than last year!”

“Quick, runed away.” Danica said seriously, earning her a glare from Lily.

“Darling,” came another, placating voice from inside, “You haven't counted Auntie Marge's present. See? It's right here under this big one from mummy and daddy.”

Lily rolled her eyes before ringing the doorbell again. This time there was the sound of stomping feet coming towards the door.

“What do you want? It's an important day.” grumbled a gruff looking Vernon as he opened the door, “Oh. It's you.”

He left the door open and headed back to the living room. “Petunia! They are here.”

“Lily. Hello.” Petunia's welcome was less than inviting, she gave her sister a quick kiss on either cheek.

“Hi Petunia.” Lily replied with noticeably more warmth, “I hope this isn't a bad time. We just wanted to pop in and say Happy Birthday to Dudley.” She pulled out the nicely wrapped present she'd brought for Dudley.

“Oh you remembered.” Petunia gave a tense smile, “We'd hoped you'd forget. Well, I'm sure you can come in for a few minutes if you have to but we're going out to the Zoo soon.”

They sat down awkwardly in the sitting room to watch Dudley play with his toys. He never let Harry or Danica join in.

“So, what did you bring me?” He demanded after a few minutes.

Lily handed over the present. Dudley tore into the paper without bothering to look at the label addressed to _'Dear Dudley, Congratulations on getting into Smeltings! We are so proud of you! With love from Aunt Lily and family'_ and looked blankly at the books in front of him.

“What are they?” He asked, looking mildly affronted that they'd gotten him books.

“They're text books to help when you start at your new school.” Lily explained patiently with a smile on her face, “We're all very proud of you for getting into Smeltings. I did my research and these are considered to be excellent.”

Dudley briefly looked over the 'As Easy as π' and 'I before E except after C' books before tossing them aside.

“They don't count mummy.” he pouted, “I still want my new presents at the zoo!”

“Of course baby angel,” Petunia crooned, before addressing her relatives. “Dudley is a very bright boy. He doesn't need books to help him through school. Maybe Harry could use them?”

Severus smiled thinly and held Danica close to his chest, she was bored and squirming determinedly to get down and play.

“Are you looking forward to the Zoo, Dudley?” Lily asked, hoping to change the subject before she snapped at her simpering sister.

Her nephew merely looked at her as though she was stupid.

“Yes he is.” Petunia said proudly, “We take him somewhere new every year. His friend Piers is coming with us.”

Harry rolled his eyes. She acted like her son had just cured cancer rather than simply getting a birthday day out.

“Well I'm sure you'll have a brilliant day.” Severus said politely, standing up to leave and putting Danica down whilst keeping a tight grip on her hand, “We should get out your hair.”

“Yes.” Vernon said gruffly, “We want a perfect day for Dudley after all, and I'm _sure_ you have plenty of things you should be doing.”

“Harry could always come with us.” Dudley said with a mean smile.

Lily and Petunia looked awkwardly between each other.

“Uhm...are you sure you want them to come son?” Vernon asked nervously.

“Yeah.” Dudley laughed, “It'll be fun!”

Petunia grasped at the necklace around her scrawny neck, as if it were suddenly too tight.

“Well, if you're sure.” she said hesitantly before giving her sister a tense smile, “Why don't you lot come with us?”

Lily smiled back, “We'd love to. I know Danica was looking forward to having ice cream and they have a lovely little shop at the zoo.”

Harry gritted his teeth in frustration the last thing he wanted to do was spend the day with his cousin.

“But Doggy Alley...” Danica said tearfully.

“Harry will be getting his letter soon.” Severus soothed his daughter, “So we can go then.”

Vernon and Petunia froze at the mention of 'letter'.

“You think he's going to Hog...that school?” Petunia said quietly, her voice full of distaste.

“Well we hope so.” Lily smiled, “He's very talented so far.”

Petunia didn't return her sister's smile.

“Well I think we should get ready to go.” Vernon said gruffly, “I assume we'll meet you there.”

The Dursleys got their shoes on quickly and rushed to the car ignoring Dudley's grumbles of wanting to keep playing with his toys. Lily looked out the window to see them sitting in the car for a good five minutes before a young scruffy-looking boy that she assumed to be Piers arrived and got into the car. Lily sighed, it didn't seem to matter how hard she tried, her sister always would push her away.

They waited the twenty-minutes it would take the Dursleys to drive to the zoo before apparating to a quiet spot nearby. They then waited another ten minutes for the Dursleys' car to pull up.

“Shall we go in.” Vernon said gesturing pointedly for them to go in first.

Dudley and Piers stuck behind Petunia and Vernon, laughing, pointing and giving both Harry and Danica snide looks.

“Would you like an ice cream Dudley sweetums?” Petunia asked after an hour or so of looking round animals, most of which Dudley had scowled at for about thirty seconds before getting bored and wanting to see something else.

Dudley looked around quickly to see where Piers was. He was talking to Vernon whilst looking at the giraffes a short distance away.

“Yes mummy,” he said whilst letting his bottom lip quiver slightly. “But I don't want Harry and Danica to get one.”

He quickly stopped the pathetic lip quivering as soon as Piers and Vernon headed over.

“Vernon,” Petunia called, “Dudley would like to go for some ice cream.”

“That's my boy.” Vernon smiled indulgently at his son, “How about we get you and Piers here a couple of big knickerbocker glories?”

They made their way to the small ice cream café.

“Two of your biggest knickerbocker glories.” Petunia told the serving girl while everyone else sat down at a table. “And make sure they're as big as possible, with lots of cream.”

“Anything else?” the girl said, looking cheerfully, pointing at Harry and Danica.

Petunia huffed and looked for the cheapest ice cream the café did, people behind her began to huff at the time she was taking which only made her take longer.

“Two lemon ice lollies.” she snapped.

The girl happily loaded the two small, plainly wrapped ice lollies and two head-sized glasses overflowing with cream on to a tray. Petunia paid for the ice creams and went back to the table carrying the very heavy tray.

“Here you go Duddykins.” Petunia cooed handing over one of the giant glasses to both Dudley and Piers, before throwing the two wrapped ice lollies at Harry and Danica. “Here, I got you these.”

“That's very kind of you. I would have gotten them something.” Lily told her.

Danica looked at her feeble and already melting ice lolly in dismay, before squinting her eyes for a moment and the plain ice lolly turned into a bowl of strawberry ice cream. Petunia squawked, her eyes darting towards Piers, but thankfully he was distracted with Dudley. She and Vernon looked horrified at Danica.

Lily quickly dragged Danica on to her lap and turned the ice cream back to it's original form with a quick tap of her wand, which was hastily hidden again in her bag. Harry kept his head down so he wouldn't laugh.

“I'll take Danica to the bathroom.” Lily said quickly, hoping to defuse the situation.

“I can't believe she'd try and ruin Dudley's special day,” Petunia hissed at Severus. Harry felt his blood boil and took a few calming breaths.

“She didn't mean-” Severus began.

“MUMMY!” Dudley shrieked.

Petunia jumped up and threw her arms around her son. “What?! What is it?!” she cried.

“Mummy, I want another ice cream; this one isn't big enough!” He pouted. Severus was seriously considering what sort of unpleasant concoction to slip into Dudley's ice cream.

Harry looked over at the giant ice creams and thought it possibly had more to do with the fact that Piers was eating his a lot more slowly, where as Dudley was ¾ of the way through his.

“Of course darling,” Petunia said letting go of her rather embarrassed son and dispatched Vernon to the counter to order another ice cream, just as Lily returned from the bathroom with a clearly subdued Danica in tow.

“Sorry aunt Pa-tuna,” Danica said holding on to her mother tightly. “'Ank you for my ice ceeem.”

Petunia grumbled but nodded in her direction. “Harry and Danica, would you like to finish Dudley's old ice cream?”

She pushed the nearly empty glass towards them. Harry and Danica thanked her politely and ate the last of the ice cream quickly before she could change her mind. They then sat in sullen silence until Dudley and Piers had finished their ice creams.

“Where shall we go next?” Vernon asked Dudley.

“I don't know.” Dudley replied sullenly, having his cousins come along hadn't been as much fun as he'd been hoping.

“How about the snake house?” suggested Piers, sniggering at Danica.

  
They got up and wandered towards the large building labelled 'Reptile House'. Lily and Severus held tightly to Danica's hands while Harry walked slightly in front with Dudley and Piers, who pointedly ignored him.

“Still got that stupid hair cut hasn't he?” Piers said loudly laughing to Dudley.

“And that ugly scar,” Dudley joked giving Harry a slight push.

“How exactly would I get rid of a scar oh great and wise cousin?” Harry asked him sarcastically.

“Harry? Come and walk with me and Severus please. Now.” Lily said holding her free hand out. Harry smiled and slowed down to walk with her.

“Baby Potty needs his mummy.” Dudley laughed.

Harry bit his tongue to stop himself from pointing out Dudley was hardly one to talk about needing his mother around. They reached the reptile house and once inside the group split up to look at different things.

“Come on.” Severus said, picking Danica up and carrying her on his shoulders. “Let's go and see what we can find...”

“An iggy!” Danica squeaked happily, and she disappeared off on her father's shoulders.

“Iguanas are her favourite.” Lily explained to Petunia, who was looking at the departing pair strangely.

“That's not why I was confused,” Petunia said with disdain. “But what a strange favourite animal; especially for a girl. You really aren't very good at raising children are you?” With a haughty sniff, Petunia stalked off into the reptile house in pursuit of her husband and son.

Harry wondered around the dark and cool room, watching Dudley and Piers look for the venomous cobras and man-crushing pythons, enjoying a few minutes to himself.

Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the entire reptile house. It could have easily wrapped itself twice around a car and crushed it into a rubbish can. At the moment, though, it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it looked like it was fast asleep in a big pile of scaly coils.

Dudley stood, with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown snake.

“Make it move!” Dudley whined at his father. Vernon tapped loudly on the glass, but the snake ignored him.

“Do it again,” Dudley ordered. Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake slept on.

“This is so boring,” Dudley moaned and shuffled away.

Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom in there. After all, apart from the zookeeper to feed them, it had no company except for stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass all day.

The snake suddenly opened its beady black eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on level with Harry's, looking straight at him.

Then it winked.

Harry stared at it in disbelief. Then he looked round to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. So, he turned back to the snake and winked as well. The snake winked again, then jerked its head towards Vernon and Dudley and then up to the ceiling with a look that quiet plainly said 'I get that all the time. Such idiots'.

“I know,” Harry muttered in complete agreement, not completely sure the snake could actually hear him. “It must be really annoying and I only have to put up with them a couple of times a year.”

The snake nodded.

“Where do you come from, anyway?” Harry asked.

The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it.

_Boa Constrictor, Brazil._

“Was it nice there?” Harry continued, realising that he was making small talk with a giant reptile.

The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again,

_Bred in captivity_

“Oh,” Harry sighed sympathetically. “I see. So, you've never been to Brazil?”

The snake shook its head, looking dismayed.

“That's terrible.” Harry said and the snake nodded, rather sad. A deafening shout from Piers, made them both jump.

“DUDLEY! MR DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!” Piers shouted rushing over.

Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could. Followed by Lily, Severus and Danica.

“Out of the way, you!” Dudley said, shoving Harry in the ribs.

Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor leaving him badly winded. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it actually happened. One second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror. Dudley trying to climb his mother who was buckling under the weight of her son.

Harry sat up and gasped. The glass front of the snake's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.

As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said “Brazil, here I come! Thankssss, amigo!”

Harry felt two strong arms pull him to his feet. He looked behind him and saw a worried Severus helping him up. Lily rushed over holding tightly to a squirming Danica.

“Snakey! Snakey!” Danica squeaked happily reaching down towards the snake that was slithering quickly out the door.

“Yes, snakey.” Lily said in an irritated and worried voice, “Severus, we need to go. Now.”

Severus nodded and started to lead them towards the door. Harry looked behind them to see a hysterical Dudley being smothered in his mother's arms, whilst a furious looking Vernon glared at their backs. Piers was just standing there looking both scared and dumbfounded.

Severus quickly guided them out of the zoo and to an empty spot to apparate home. They landed in the library, in front of a confused looking Sirius.

“You guys are back early.” Sirius said surprised, putting his copy of the Quibbler down and getting to his feet. He noticed Lily's expression, “What happened?”

Lily took a few deep breaths to calm down, “Harry what where you thinking?” she said, dangerously calm.

“I'm sorry mum, I really am.” Harry replied, “I don't know what happened. Really.”

Lily put Danica down and paced around the library for a few moments.

“Well, we won't be going out to Diagon Alley today.” Lily stated, “Harry, you are grounded for a week and both you and Danica will write letters of apology to your aunt and uncle.”

“But mum! I'm going over to Ma...” Harry began.

“No.” Severus said calmly but sympathetic, wrapping one arm around Lily's waist and pulling her into a hug, “Grounded is grounded, Harry. Your mother is correct.”

Harry huffed and threw himself onto the sofa.

  
“Can someone tell me what happened please?” Sirius asked, clearly very confused, “Where were you if you weren't at Diagon Alley?”

“Harry can you go upstairs please?” Lily told him with a sigh, “Severus? Would you mind taking Danica to the play room?”

Harry felt a wave of guilt pass over him, his mother looked exhausted, “I am sorry mum,” He said giving her a big hug.

“I know.” Lily sighed, returning the hug and kissing him gently on the head, “It's not completely your fault. Dudley shouldn't have pushed you. Now go on. Go upstairs.”

Harry gave his mother another apologetic smile and then headed upstairs to flop down on his bed.

Lily filled Sirius in on what happened, both the changing ice cream and the disappearing glass before sitting down on the sofa and grabbing the phone.

“Lily, don't…” Sirius begged her.

She smiled at him, “I know. And I shouldn't. But I have to.”

Sirius sighed and left the room with a shake of his head. He sat by Severus, who was waiting on the stairs looking despondent.

“Danica with Kreacher?” Sirius asked.

Severus nodded “She picked up the phone didn't she?”

“Yep.” Sirius let his head flop into his hands, “She always does. I'm going to go and play with Danica and check on Harry.”

Severus nodded and moved down the stairs to the living room entrance. He could hear Lily on the phone and sighed.

“Petunia I know...I'm really sorry...Yes, of course he's in trouble…Well no, but...I know...Dudley did...No, I'm not blaming him...I'm so sorry...maybe we could...I understand... Maybe we could meet up?...No... no I understand... I'll see you soon...Yes, I understand you're very busy...Goodbye.”

Hanging up the phone, Lily dropped her head into her hands and wiped a few tears away.

Severus knocked quietly on the door and poked his head round, forcing a smile on his face. “Can I come in?”

Lily nodded as she sank onto the sofa, sniffling. Severus crossed over the library, settled down beside her and pulled her close as she started sobbing into his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

“Mum, Mum….MUM!!” Harry called loudly through the house.

“Yes sweetie?” A tired looking Lily came down the stairs, Danica balanced on her hip.

“My letter's here! Can I open it?” Harry asked excitedly unable to stand still, “I have to send an owl see if-”

“Harry. Kitchen table. Now.” Lily said with a smile.

“Do I have a letter?” Danica asked climbing up onto the seat next to Harry.

“Danica you will get your letter when you're eleven. You know this.” Severus said ruffling her hair and sitting down with a copy of the Daily Prophet.

Lily helped Kreatcher lay toast and bacon on the table. Harry put a couple of bits of toast on his plate and smothered them in butter and honey.

“Will master Harry want treacle tart with dinner tonight to celebrate?” Kreatcher asked

Harry nodded eagerly, “Yes please.”

Kreatcher smiled and nodded, “Congratulations.”

Lily rolled her eyes, grinning; “You'll be eating nothing but puddings at this rate. I hope you don't get too many chocolate frogs for you birthday tomorrow.”

Harry opened his letter and let his eyes scan over the emerald green letters.

“This is so cool!” Harry said, “This is a lot of books though.”

“I have another, shorter, list for you Harry of books that will help.” Severus said finishing his breakfast, “I'll get Danica dressed and then we can head to Diagon Ally.”

Danica squealed in delight and ran off out the room. Harry smiled and looked back at his letter.

A few hours later Kreatcher was happily making a huge treacle tart and Lily, Severus, Sirius and Harry were dressed smartly, Danica was dressed as a bat, had gathered in the hall way. A quick pop and they apparated into the leaky cauldron.

Harry coughed a few times as he breathed in the slightly stale air and smoke. He held tightly to Severus's hand as he lead them through the pub. Harry had grown used to eyes following him where ever he went and now was no different.

“Harry I would like to introduce you to someone quickly if that's all right?” Severus asked.

Harry nodded. Severus lead him up to the corner of the bar. They were stopped several times by people wishing to meet Harry and shake his hand.

When they made it to the bar Snape pointed to a strangely nervous man.

“Harry this is Professor Quirrelll, he's going to be one of your teachers at Hogwarts.”

Harry waved awkwardly as Danica pulled on the bottom of his jacket to hurry up.

“It's nice to meet you Professor. What is it you teach?” He asked.

“Haaarrry P...P...Potter. Whhhat a p...p...pleasure to meettt you.” Quirrelll stuttered, “I..I...I ttteach Deeeffence agggainst the Daarrkk Arttts. N..n...not ttthat you neeeed it P...P...Potter.”

Harry smiled as Danica pulled at him again growing more and more impatient, “It was nice to meet you. I look forward to your class.”

They headed towards the back and Sirius tapped out a pattern on the brick wall with his wand.

Harry took a deep breath. He loved seeing Diagon Ally open up before him even though they went almost every month. They wondered towards the huge building that housed Gringotts Bank. Lily went up to the first free goblin and asked to make a withdrawal Harry didn't want to go with her, the carts they had made him want to throw up.

Harry sat with Sirius, passing a marble between him and his little sister. It wasn't long before a large hand patted Harry on the shoulder. Harry turned around and grinned.

  
“Hagrid! What are you doing here?” Harry asked standing up and giving him a hug.

“ ' was getting something for Dumbledore.” Hagrid said nervously patting one of his many coat pockets, “Wha' 'bout you? In fur somethin' special?”

  
“I'm here to get my school supplies.” Harry explains, “I'm hoping that Mum will get me an owl.”

“I wouln' worry 'bout that 'Arry.” Hagrid smiled, “Maybe I'll see yea later. Must be off.”

Harry waved Hargid good bye. Lily came back with Severus shortly after, her purse now full of gold.

Harry delighted listening to the people wandering the bright and colourful street alive with people. He loved coming here and it was even better when he was here with everyone. He held tightly to his little sisters hand; she'd always had a habit of running off and she would be easily lost in such a big crowd.

Harry remembered a trip last year. It had been pouring with rain and was freezing cold; Diagon Ally had been empty; Harry and Danica had spent the day running up and down; jumping in puddles without a care in the world. Well maybe one care; the ice cream shop had been closed.

Lily hugged his shoulders; “So boring books with step-dad, boring clothes with me and then all the fun stuff with uncle Remus and Sirius?”

Harry laughed, “I'd rather we stuck together.” He hugged them all.

“You sop.” Sirius laughed ruffling his hair.

Severus led the way through the bustling crowds, he popped Danica on his shoulders after a wizard in a hurry bumped into her sending her falling into a muddy patch; not that Danica minded, she was more annoyed at Lily stopping her from making mud pies.

Harry left Flourish and Blotts with a huge stack of books wrapped up in brown paper and string. Not only did he have all the books on the list but another seven recommendations from Snape's short list of books that should be useful.

They went into the robe shop next. A small bell tinkled as they walked in and Madam Malkin walked up to them. She kissed Lily politely on each cheek.

“I can't believe he's so grown up!” She said gesturing to Harry who smiled slightly embarrassed, “Well I have another young Hogwarts first year in fitting at the moment so come on through.”

Harry followed the short women dressed in an expertly worked mauve dress.

“Draco!” Harry said happily,

Draco turned carefully around in his slightly too long robs, “Harry. I was hoping I'd see you in Diagon Ally today.”

“Yeah me too. Where's your parents?” Harry asked, stepping up on to the stool Madam Malkin asked him to.

“They're outside; shopping for your birthday present I do believe.” Draco grinned, “I'm assuming it's still all alright for tomorrow evening.”

“Of course! I'm looking forward to it. Sirius has said he's going to try and get me a new broom although mum and Dad are a bit against it.” Harry grinned, Sirius was so sure that Harry would 'benefit' from a new Nimbus 2000 even though it was strictly against the school rules.

“I think it's awful that first years aren't allowed their own brooms. I'm going to get Father to ask; you should get your Mother to ask as well.” Draco said.

“I think you're done Master Malfoy.” Madam Malkin said slipping one last pin into the robes, “Three sets of plain black robes, One standard winter cloak, silver fastenings, and one pointed day wear hat. I'll have them sent to your home.”

“Thank you. Mother and Father said to just send the bill.” Draco said stepping down, “Right I'll hope to see you later today Harry. We should compare wands! I'm off to Olivanders next. See you!”

Harry laughed slightly as Draco swept from the shop. He stood as still as he could while Madam Malkin measured him and took up the hem and sleeves of a heavy black robe.

“Right Master Potter, all done. Same standard Hogwarts clothing for you?”

“Yeah only mum wants me to have a summer cloak as well and four sets of robes.” Harry shrugged. He was slightly embarrassed over how much fuss his mother had been making for the weeks proceeding his letter even arriving.

Madam Malkin nodded sympathetically; it wasn't the first time she'd seen over protective parents wanting only the best for their children and there wasn't one bit of her that could blame Lily Potter-Snape for wanting to hold on to Harry that much tighter.

Harry made his way out into the bright street; the sun was high in the sky by now and the street only seemed even more busy. Lily gestured over to him where they were sitting at a table outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

Danica was happily covered in strawberry ice cream and toffee sauce, the bowl in front of her as big as he face.

“Look what the cat dragged in.” Lily smiled pointing to Remus who stood up to give Harry a big hug.

  
“That's no way to talk 'bout uncle Sirius.” Danica giggled through a mouthful of pink ice cream. Lily turned to her daughter to shocked to speak while Severus and Sirius busted out laughing.

“It's good to see you Harry, sorry I couldn't make it last week; I was feeling a bit rough.” Remus explained, “You've grown since I last saw you though I'm sure!”

Harry smiled and gave his uncle another huge hug. As uncontrollably excited as he was to be going to Hogwarts he was going to miss his family and was glad that Severus would be there at least.

He sat down with his family and ate a huge mint and chocolate ice cream which left him feeling very full and a little bit sick.

They made there way down the street, Danica this time swinging between Sirius and Remus, to a dusty looking shop front.

“Well here we are.” Lily said, pride welling up in her voice, “Do you want us to come in or wait outside?”

“Come in.” Harry said quickly, looking over the shop sign, “Everyone.”

Snape nodded and Harry pushed the door open. A small tinkle of a bell rang out as they made their way inside. Lily and Severus sat down on a small couch against the window, Remus and Sirius standing either side, it was rather cramped in the small shop. Snape pulled Danica on to his lap. She complained loudly about wanting to look in all the boxes but quietened down quickly.

Harry moved forward slowly and tapped the bell that sat on the old, plain wooden desk. An old man came forward from a corridor towards the back of the shop, his pale silver eyes, wide, glinting in the darkness.

“I was expecting you.” He smiled, his face wrinkled yet full of life, “How are we today Mr Potter?”

“I'm good.” Harry nodded. He didn't even think twice about everyone knowing who he was any more; he'd lived with it for too many years to care, “I got my Hogwarts letter and I need a wand.” He explained.

Ollivander laughed, it wasn't a nasty laugh but nor was it kind, “I gathered that. Lets get started shall we?”

He went off down the corridor again. Harry turned to his family, all of whom gave him a reassuring smile; all except Danica who was preoccupied with a toffee, one he suspected Sirius had slipped to her before his mother or step father could complain.

Ollivander dumped half a dozen narrow boxes on the desk, making Harry turn around with a start.

“A quick measure first.” Ollivander said pulling out a sliver tape measure, which began to measure him by it's self. Ollivander grabbed it from the air after it began to measuring the difference between Harry's nostrils.

“Remember that the wand chooses the wizard Mr Potter so, let's start with this,” He opened the first box on the pile, “10 ¾ inches, Mahogany wood, Dragon heart string, very like your fathers.”

Harry took the smooth wand from him and held it in his right hand, “Nothing sorry.”

“No matter, I might be good but picking the correct one on the first go every time is impossible even for me.” Olliveander said with another little laugh, “This one next.”

Harry took the carved light coloured wand.

“11 inches, willow, unicorn hair this time.”

Lily smiled, that was very similar to her wand.

“Still nothing.” Harry said putting the wand back.

“14 inches, Cherry, Unicorn hair.” Ollivander said opening another box.

Harry took the wand and sighed.

  
“Again, nothing.” Harry said beginning to get disappointed.

“Fear not,” Ollivander said with a smile, “We still have hundreds to try.”

They tried dozens more. The pile of tried and failed wands growing slowly bigger and bigger. Half an hour later Harry watched Ollivander wonder up and down the shelves. He stooped suddenly and looked at Harry.

“I wonder….” He said, “We know 11” is a good size and you work better with strong woods….” He took a box from high up on the shelf.

“I'm not sure about this one...but always worth a try. Even just to see what happens.” He handed over the box.

Harry opened it to reveal the wand. It had a long smooth end with a rougher, raised end for holding. Harry gently wrapped his fingers around it and straight away felt a warm glow flood through his body.

“This is it. It's this one. Wow.” Harry said, all but jumping up and down on the spot, a shower of gold and silver sparks flew from the tip of the wand.

“Curious...very curious...” Ollivander said soberly, bringing Harry back to reality.

“Sorry, but what's curious?” He asked.

Ollivander stood up straight, “I remember every single wand I've ever sold, Mr Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in you wand, gave another feather- just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother- why, it gave you that scar.”

    
    Harry took a few deep breaths, “You mean it was…” Harry swallowed, he could here Lily gasp behind him.
    
    “Yes, thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember… I think we must expect great things from you, Mr Potter… after all, He Who Must Not Be Named did great things- terrible, yes, but great.” Ollivander said, he was close to Harry, his eyes glowing.
    
    Harry took a step back. Severus came and stood by Harry's side.
    
    “Of course Harry will be great. He takes after his mother.” Snape said with a forced smile.
    
    Danica started crying. Lily stood up, bouncing Danica gently on her hip,
    
    “I think we should be going.” She said, she was as white as a sheet and couldn't wait to leave the shop and be safe at home.
    
    She handed over seven gold galleons for the wand and thanked Ollivander before leaving.
    
    “Mum what does it mean? With my wand?” Harry asked as they made their way to the leaky cauldron.
    
    “Nothing Harry.” She said quickly, with a tense smile “Wands are strange things no one really understands them. Not even Ollivander, not completely anyway.”
    
    Severus gave him a quick squeeze on the shoulder before the apparated out.
    
    They arrived back in the hall way of Grumald place, Danica still crying in her mothers arms.
    
    “You are back early Masters and Misses...is all OK?” Krecher asked holding a steaming hot treacle tart.
    
    “Everything is fine Krecher, thank you.” Lily said putting another smile on, “That smells lovely, thank you so much for everything you've done today.”
    
    Her smile warmed through Harry calming him down. He smelt the treacle tart wafting towards him. It did smell really good and no matter what; he was home. But he couldn't help but think that there was something ominous about his wand choosing him.
    


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The next morning Harry was, once again, woken by Danica bouncing on his bed. He smacked her with a pillow but it didn't stop her.

“Up! Up! Up!” She shouted down his ear.

“Let me guess you want more ice cream?” He muttered to himself.

“No!” She said as though he was stupid, “I wants to wear my pretty growdy up dress.” She jumped down off the bed and started pulling fruitlessly at the covers Harry had tightly wrapped around his arm.

“You know the first spell I'm going to learn is how to lock a door from baby sisters!” He grumbled.

Danica rolled around on the floor laughing, “Come on. Uncle Remus is still here and he says he's going to make me fly!” She ran from the room clattering down the stairs to her mothers waiting arms.

Harry wondered if making Danica fly involved throwing her out a window.

He reached on to the bedside table for his glasses and dragged on some clothes. He walked bleary eyed down the stairs.

There was a large banner over the bottom staircase that read 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!!!”

He smiled and made his way to the dinning room. One end of the table was covered in presents, the other covered in all manner of breakfast foods. Krecher stood by his chair beaming with pride.

“Happy Birthday Master Harry.” He said pulling Harry's chair out for him before sitting in his own. Lily and Severus were also at the table. Danica between them smiling at he large glass of chocolate milk that she was blewing bubbles in when her mother wasn't looking. Remus and Sirius sat on the other side of the table leaving the head of the table seat for Harry.

Harry sat down, “Thank you Krecher. This all looks amazing!”

Harry helped himself to toast, bacon and two pain au chocolat as well as a large glass of chocolate milk for himself.

“ 'Appy mirfday to eww. 'Appy mirfday to ewww, 'appy mirfday dear Harryyyyy!! 'Appy mirfday tooo yooooooouuuu!!!!!!!” Danica sang loudly clapping at the end.

“Thanks.” Harry grinned, passing her a pain au chocolat which she quickly pulled open and licked the chocolate out of.

“Happy Birthday Harry.” Lily said smiling to him.

“Yes Happy Birthday, Here's to you!” Snape said raising his coffee cup in Harry's direction.

“Here here, Happy Birthday.” Remus and Sirius said almost together.

Harry laughed and let the love around him fill him with happiness. He's always liked it best when everyone was together, for as long as he could remember. There was a time he could just remember a couple of years before Snape and his mother married when Snape moved out and everyone was sad, he didn't know why but he had been so happy when it was over.

Harry pushed the bad memories to the back of his mind and ate his breakfast and then helped himself to seconds. Danica ate seven pain au chocolats before Lily noticed and took the last one off her.

“Right Harry presents now or when the Malfoys come over?” Lily asked, helping Krecher to take the plates through to the kitchen while stopping Danica from licking the last smears of chocolate.

“Now, please.” Harry said trying to not get to excited.

Lily smiled, “Well this one first.” she said handing over a large parcel.

Harry ripped the paper off quickly.

“Oh cool a new chess set! Gem figures and everything this is awesome!” Harry turned over the carefully worked cherry wood board, “This is going to be brilliant!”

  
“Well you said you wanted a new one as your old ones were starting to show cracks even after fixing themselves and starting to get a little forgetful.” Lilly smiled, “And we know how much you enjoy playing.”

Harry smiled and opened several more presents including a new set of dress robes, a new eagle feather drawing quill and several new sketch books with different coloured paper. He also got a perfect size two pewter cauldron which Severus assured him was the best you could get (on top of the other one he'd already gotten for school) and Harry was sure it must have cost him a small fortune.

“Last one!” Danica said handing over the last small present.

“This one is from us.” Remus said gesturing to Sirius.

Harry looked at the small matchbox sized present and opened it slowly sure it was moving in his hand. He looked over to Sirius and Remus who he was sure were grinning far too much.

As soon as he'd finished pulling the wrapping paper off the small cube, which looked like it had been crushed, began to shake uncontrollably and started to grow. It exploded outwards leaving a full sized broomstick on the table in front of him.

“Oh wow! A Nimbus two thousand! Thank you!” Harry said running his fingers over the smooth polished wooden handle, “This is amazing!”

“Sirius Black, Remus Lupin! I told you no brooms _especially_ ones that are that fast! You know that first year students aren't allowed brooms.” Lily said half angry and trying not to laugh.

  
“Hey you looked over the parcel and you said it was fine!” Sirius laughed with his hands held in surrender, “And he doesn't have to take it to school.”

Lily sighed, “How did you even manage to squish a broom down like that?”

“I imagine, dear, that may well be a case of what you don't know you can't be considered an accomplice in.” Snape said with a smirk.

Remus and Sirius nodded. Danica laughed at their faces.

“Right, criminals, help get ready for the party. Severus on Danica duty, washed, hair curled and dressed in a party dress. Harry do whatever you want. It's your Birthday! Draco should be arriving at around three o'clock. You two with me.”

Harry smiled and started gathering up his presents. He took them up to his room and dumbed them all on his bed for the time being. He set up his chess board and had a quick game. The pieces were helpful and friendly and took orders well.

There was a knock on the door; a knock Harry expected. Lily walked in and sat down on the floor beside him.

“The chess set seems to work well.” Lily said picking up on of the pieces and looking over it.

“It's brilliant.” Harry smiled

Lily put the piece back and wrapped her arm around Harry, “Not sure if you still wanted these, every year, like this.” she said.

“I do.” Harry said as firmly as he could, “Severus is my dad in so many ways; he raised me, dealt with my temper tantrums and Danica is 110% my sister. But I have to remember James, my dad.” Calling James his 'dad' was strange to him and although he wished not to admit it it became more strange every year.

Lily smiled, it was a sad smile, buried in painful memories and fears. She handed him a small parcel; not much bigger than an inch.

He opened it up and turned over the slightly charred badge. It was a bright red for Gryffindor, Head Boy, written in a bold text although a lot of the H was burnt away.

“Thank you.” Harry said running his fingers over the letters, “I can't believe you found this.”

Lily wiped away a few rouge tears, “I want him to be alive to you. You were so young, he was so young.” she was properly crying now.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and shed a few tears as well. He stood up and opened a box tucked carefully under his bed. In it carefully preserved and attached to a ribbon in order where ten other small trinkets and memories. Lily once she was well enough had gone with Sirius and picked through the remnants of their old house. They had found 17 things that belonged to James, damaged and worn but memories none the less; they'd also found the handle of the gold rattle James had gotten Harry for his first birthday.

They had stored them carefully in a box decorated with every picture of James they could find, attached to a black ribbon. Lily gave him a one gift every year. She knew that one day they would run out but not for a few years yet and until then it was something to celebrate.

When Harry was very young he didn't understand the presents but for the last few years they had been his most prized possessions.

Lily wiped her tears away, shaking her head and pulled out her wand, “Why don't I show you how to attach this one to the ribbon? Go get your wand.” She said with a smile.

Harry jumped up and dug out the box that contained his wand. He sat back down with his mother, the wand felt like part of his arm already.

“Ok, move like this.” She said showing him what to do; three small taps on the badge, “and practice the wording. Coniungere.”

“Coniungere.” Harry repeated.

“Perfect.” Lily said trying not to burst with pride, “I'll hold them in place.” She took the ribbon and the badge, holding them together lightly.

Harry took a few deep breaths, “I'm not sure about this.” He said worried he would damage the badge.

“You'll be fine.” Lily reassured him.

He took a few more deep breaths, “Coniungere.” Harry said clearly tapping the badge three times as shown.

The badge glowed for a few moments before attaching itself securely to the ribbon.

“Hey look I did it!” Harry said happily.

Lily wrapped him in another hug, “I'm so proud of you! Right; now I think Severus is going to need a hand with Danica in the bath or you might just find yourself with a leaking ceiling.” She laughed. She stood up and left the room, “Oh Harry? Put something other then that scruffy top and jeans on before the Malfoys arrive.” She call behind her laughing gently.

Harry looked down at the stained, worn t-shirt and slowly widening hole in the left knee of his jeans. He sighed and agreed that at least trying to make an effort would be good. Draco wouldn't care but Narcissa and Lucius always looked so smart and polished. Harry had never been one for large parties. He normally just had a friend or two and their families over for dinner.

Most of his friends were away on a summer holiday before their children went off to Hogwarts; not that Harry minded it just being the Malfoys. Draco had been his best friend for years and Harry's biggest current worry was whether or not they'd be in the same house at Hogwarts.

Come three o'clock there was a sharp knock on the door. Krecher opened it, wearing a clean white pillowcase, Draco darted into the house and gave Harry, who was waiting on the stairs, a hug.

Krecher welcomed Narssisa and Lucius into the house and took their cloaks.

“Lily, how are you?” Narssisa asked giving her a kiss on each cheek.

“I'm fine, how are you?” Lily asked hugging her friend.

“I'm very well.” Narssisa beamed.

“Hello Lucius.” Sirius said shaking his left hand, Lucius's right hand was tucked firmly behind his back.

“Wait till you see your birthday present!” Draco said excitedly.

“Can I have it now mum?” Harry asked.

“Well I don't wish to be carrying it around with me all evening.” Lucius smiled.

“Everyone into the dinning room.” Lily said, “Severus! They're here!” She called up the stairs.

“So what did you get for your birthday?” Draco asked taking a seat at the table.

“I got loads, a new broom, Nimbus two thousand, mum was not impressed and I got a new chess set. It's amazing! We should have a game later.” Harry said excitedly, his words spilling over one another.

Narcissa took a seat next to Draco; Lucius stood awkwardly with his back towards the wall. Remus and Sirius followed them into the dinning room and took their seats around the table.

Severus came down, dressed smartly, carrying Danica. He put her down and she did a little spin.

“Pretty dress!” She sang happily before climbing up on to her chair. Her dress was a pale blue, embroidered with flowers and leaves. It puffed out from the waist and made her 'feel like a princess'.

“Lucius I believe you have a present?” Lily grinned, “Close your eyes Harry.”

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and covered them with his hands for good measure. There was a clunk on the table in front of him.

“You may look now Harry.” Lucius said.

Harry opened his eyes and gasped, before him in a carrying cage was a beautiful young snowy owl.

“Your mother said about getting you an owl for Hogwarts.” Narcissa said giving him a hug, “She's a good one and so beautiful.”

Harry reached his fingers through the bars and gave her soft feathers a stroke.

“Thank you! Thank you so much!” Harry said.

“What are you going to call her?” Draco asked giving her a stroke.

“Don't know. I like what you called yours, Armilda,” Harry thought through the magical books he'd read. “Hedwig. I think I'll call her Hedwig.” Harry smiled, “Has a similar meaning.”

Harry took Hedwig and Draco up to his room leaving the parents to talk boring grown up stuff down stairs. They had later enjoyed a huge afternoon tea including a two tiered strawberry and toffee cake. Danica had gone to bed; full of cake and cucumber and ham sandwiches.

“What did you get for your box?” Draco asked sitting down on Harry's bed.

Harry took the box from under his bed and showed Draco the Head Boy badge.

“Are you worried about what house you're going to be in?” Draco asked looking at the badge.

“Sort of,” Harry shrugged, “Mum and...James were both in Gryffindor but Dad was in Slytherin. Not sure where I want to end up. I guess I don't really care.”

“I know I'll be in Slytherin. Nearly all my family has been. I hope we end up in the same house.” Draco smiled.

“Me too. I can't imagine that you and me wouldn't be in the same house. I attached this badge myself, with magic. Mum showed me.” Harry said, brimming with pride.

  
“Wow well done.” Draco said impressed, “What wand did you get? I got a 10 inch Hawthorn with unicorn hair. Haven't used it yet though.”

Harry went over to his wardrobe and pulled out his box, “11 inch holly Phoenix feather.” He showed Draco the wand, “There's something I have to tell you about it though. Promise to keep it a secret? Even from your parents? I just don't want it getting back to Mum and Dad that I was worried.”

Draco nodded. Harry stood up and made sure that the door was shut tightly before sitting back down next to Draco.

“The phoenix that's tail feather is in this wand, my wand, it's brother was in… You-Know-Who's wand. The wand that killed my father, tortured my mother and tried to kill me.” Harry whispered, “That has to mean something. What if it means that I'm evil as well?”

“Oh Harry. Don't read into it so much.” Draco said, “Holly is a good wood right? And your mum was unicorn hair, Dad dragon heart string and Ollivander only uses three cores so you had to either pick mum or dad or go for phoenix feather. And I guess it was this phoenix feather because You-Know-Who was such a big part of your childhood. I don't think it means anything.” Draco said reassuringly.

“But getting two feathers from one bird is really rare I...I just…” Harry tried to explain.

Draco shook his head, “Honestly, wands are just weird. They aren't totally understood by anyone. If I thought it meant anything I'd tell you. Promise.” Draco said holding out his pinky finger.

Harry nodded, and shook Draco's finger with his own; feeling a bit better.

“Lets play chess.” Harry said. Draco nodded and the boys settled into many games of chess, the thoughts of linked wands long forgotten.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Harry woke up to a knock early on his door.

“Come in.” He mumbled reaching for his glasses.

“Today's the day.” Lily said coming in and sitting on the edge of his beds, “You excited?”

“Of course!” Harry said sitting up quickly, “It's 1st of September!”

Lily smiled, “I still remember my first day at Hogwarts; all the excitement, getting my letter, shopping... it all paled compared to when I first saw the castle. It's… breath taking. I met up with Severus on the train and I sat next to James that first day although I didn't know him then. Harry I want you to know that I don't care what house you're in. And it doesn't matter. Severus and I were in opposite houses and we were such good friends. Peter was a Gryfindor and look what happened with him. House politics gets in the way of so much. Your house is only a small part of who you are. And if you end up as a Hufflepuff you get to be close to the kitchens!” She joked.

Harry laughed, “Well we know where Danica is going to end up!”

“Oh no. She's going into Slytherin, she knows exactly how to get her way.” Lily smiled, “Up and dressed Harry, not in rags please. The train leaves at exactly eleven o'clock and if we're not there by 10:30 I'm going to get rather annoyed at someone.” She said jokingly.

Harry smiled and jumped out of bed. He dressed quickly in the clothes he'd gotten out the day before. Smart jeans and a new t-shirt, both hole free. He also pulled on his old emerald green hoody, it was warm, comfy and didn't fit in his trunk.

He looked over his room, making sure there was nothing he's forgotten before going down stairs.

Severus had Danica balanced on one hip and was dishing out porridge with the other hand. He smiled as Harry took his seat at the table next to Sirius.

“Looking forward to today?” He asked mixing dried fruit into his porridge.

Harry nodded, “Yes and no.”

Sirius nodded understandingly, “I remember my first time on the Hogwarts express. God I couldn't wait to get away from my mother! I meet James and Severus. Couldn't stand him, mostly because I was so sure of who I was, turned out I was completely wrong. I soon met Lily to and she couldn't stand us.” He laughed, “It's a home Harry. No one who steps foot in there could pretend otherwise. You're going to be OK.”

Harry had a small amount of porridge but his stomach was to full of butterflies to eat much. It seemed only minutes before the clock said it was 10:25 and he took his mothers hand, the other hand holding tightly to his trunk to disapparate out.

He caught his breath after a few seconds, having arrived in a swelteringly hot and crowded small room filled with other families of witches and wizards being let out the door a few at a time. They walked quickly towards the door and waited for Remus to arrive. 10:30 on the dot Remus walked out the door and greeted them.

  
“Glad you could make it.” Lily said giving him a quick hug, “Right off we go.”

“Wouldn't have missed it for the world.” Lupin smiled.

They were walking towards platforms nine and ten when they were overtaken by a large red headed family who pushed roughly past them.

“Every year, always packed with muggles!” a short, round women said towards the front of the group. She was holding tight to a young girl followed by what seemed like a hundred boys of different ages.

Harry glared at her, _of course it's packed with muggles. It's a muggle station! Moron._

They let them past before continuing down the platforms. Sirius scooped Danica up and walked through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Remus followed him and then Severus so Lily and Harry were left standing with Harry's trunk, Hedwig in her cage balanced on top.

“Are you ready?” Lily said, her hand on his shoulder, “It's best to take a bit of a run at it first few times. And everyone else is on the other side, waiting. I'll be just behind you.”

Harry took a few deep breaths and ran towards the barrier. He closed his eyes; half expecting to slam into it but he went straight though. Lily stepped through behind him to watch his face light up. Harry opened his mouth; it was beautiful, the scarlet steam train stood before him, steam blowing gently out it's funnel.

“Wow.” Harry said after a few moment, “Just...wow….”

“I want a photo.” Lily said pulling out a camera. Harry took Danica from his god father and stood, with his trunk so they were in front of the train.

Lily took a few pictures, and then took a few more with everyone. Severus insisted that she was in at least one of the photos so took the camera from her.

“Hello Harry.” Draco said making his way through the crowd which was growing bigger by the minutes.

“Hi Draco, where's your trunk?” Harry asked putting his little sister down.

“Mother and Father are putting it on the train for me. I wanted to come and find you.”

Narcissa and Lucius arrived behind him soon after.

“Narcissa you're a white as a sheet! Are you all right?” Lily said giving her a gentle hug.

“I'm just not...not very well again.” Narcissa said softly, Lucius wrapped an arm around her shoulder looking like he hadn't slept in a while.

Lily nodded, “When you're feeling better, you come round for tea. Are you sure you're OK?”

“I wouldn't miss this for anything. I've been dreaming of this day.” Narcissa said hugging Draco. He shrugged her off but Harry knew his friend well enough to know he didn't mean it.

“Where's Danica?” Severus asked suddenly.

Harry looked around him, “I'll go look for her,” He said rolling his eyes.

“Alright but meet us at the fourth carriage. We'll put your stuff in.” Sirius smiled.

Harry moved off down the platform calling out for his sister. He spotted Neville on the way and gave him a quick wave. He reached the end of the train and heard a rustling coming from the pet carriage.

“Danica. Danica are you in here?” He called.

Danica popped her head out from behind a crate and smiled.

“Checking for iggys.” She explained.

Harry sighed, “Come on. Mum's getting grey hair from you.” he joked

“You first!” Danica laughed

Harry picked her up and turned around to almost walk into a red headed boy, about his age, holding a cage that looked like it contained a large white and black rat.

“Umm excuse me.” Harry said awkwardly. The boy continued to stare.

“You...you're Harry Potter!” He said loudly.

Harry did his best not to roll his eyes, “Yeah that's me.” Danica started to wriggle to try and get back to looking at the pets.

“Wow!! Can I see your scar?” The boy said, “I'm-”

“Sorry.” Harry interrupted through gritted teeth, “Got to get my little sister back to mum.”

He darted past the boy and walked as quickly as he could with arms full of wriggling Danica back down the platform to where his family was waiting.

“Oh you found her. Thank the gods.” Lily said taking Danica, “You are going back on baby reigns if you're not careful.” She warned Danica who buried her head in her mothers shoulder.

Draco waved his hand out a window a little way down the platform, “Come on Harry it's nearly eleven.”

“Right, this is it then.” Harry said. He gave everyone a huge hug, “I promise to write, everyday.”

“Oh don't, no way I'm going to be able to read all those!” Sirius laughed.

“Just have fun.” Remus told him, “You're going to love it.”

“Stay safe Harry.” Lily said, her eyes dripping with tears.

“I will mum.” He gave her a huge hug. The train whistle blew loudly and Harry waved goodbye before hopping on the train. The whistle blow again and he felt the train begin to move and waved goodbye from the open doorway. Lily rolling her eyes and letting out a small laugh at his lack of care.  
  
He watched his family for as long as he could before the train had moved him to far away. He made his way through the carriages until he found Draco and slid the door open and flopped down on the comfortable seats.

Hedwig sat happily in her cage looking out the window.

The journey past slowly enough. They both got a few goodies from the trolley and sat munching on them.

“Lets see your wand then.” Harry said through a mouthful of liquorish wand.

Draco smiled and pulled it out from his robes. It was slightly shorter than Harry's and a little darker in colour although not by much.

“Very nice.” Said Harry looking over it.

The carriage door flew open suddenly.

“Hello, I'm Hermione Granger.” A short bushy haired girl said primly.

“Harry and this is Draco. Can we help you?”

“Oh you're doing Magic. Lets see then. I've only tried a few simple spells myself but they've all worked perfectly.” she said rather haughtily.

“We weren't doing magic.” Harry said, “I was just...”

“What house do you want to be in? I think Gryfindor it definitely seems the best don't you think?” Hermione interrupted.

“Can we help you?” Draco said impatiently, looking over the buck toothed girl.

She sighed loudly, “I was looking for a toad, a boy named Neville's lost one.”

Harry and Draco burst out laughing. Hermione looked at them disgusted.

“It's not that funny!” She spat.

“Neville… the tea….that stupid toad!” Harry burst out through the laughter.

“You two are horrible. It's bullying and that's not right. It's not his fault he's lost his pet. You two should be ashamed!” She shouted before slamming the door shut and flouncing away.

“Wait, you don't understand-” Harry called behind her, “Well that was strange.”

“I wouldn't worry about, seven sickles on her being a mu...muggle born.” Draco said shaking his head, “They don't have a clue.”

Harry nodded, “I can't see my mum being like that.” he said staring out the window at the flat green fields going past.

“Of course not, your mum isn't a stuck up cow.” Draco smirked.

Harry laughed and flopped back against the seat.

“We should get changed. We should be arriving soon.” Draco said pulling the curtain shut.

Within an hour the train pulled into a sleepy village station and ground to a halt. They got off the train and stood awkwardly as the older students rushed around them.

“First years over 'ere.” Hagrid boomed, “Leave yer thin's on the train.”

Harry put Hedwig back on the train and he and Draco moved towards him as quickly as they could through the crowds of older students that were going in the other direction.

“Hello Hagrid.” Harry said once they'd gotten over to him.

“ 'ello 'arry. You all excited?”

Harry nodded happily.

“Righ' first year all together? Now come wi' me.” Hagrid boomed.

Hagrid lead them all down a rough path towards a large lake where a group of a dozen or so small boats sat waiting.

“Ever'one get in the boats, four each, that's it 'urry up.” Hagrid called climbing in one of the boats himself, “Don't over fill 'em.”

Harry and Draco climbed in the nearest boat. Harry moved to the front and took the lantern. A young blonde girl and another boy joined them in the boat. Many people pointed and stared at Harry but he ignored it. Once everyone was in the boats they began to move silently across the water.

Harry stared straight ahead, they rounded a corner and Harry caught his first glimpse of Hogwarts castle. It was every bit as beautiful and inspiring as everyone told him it would be.

“It's… It's amazing.” He said open mouthed.

“Isn't it just.” Draco agreed, shuffling closer to Harry.

They disembarked on the other edge of the great lake and straightened their robes. Harry ran his hands through his hair to try and neaten it a little.

“Righ' now. Everyone stick togetha.” Hargid said leading them towards the looming castle. He led them up the steps and into a large hallway. The celling seemed miles away, it went all the way to the roof; cut across by moving staircases.

“Righ' all you lot stay 'ere, a Professor will be 'ere soon.” Hagrid gave Harry a quick pat on the shoulder before leaving the nervous group of eleven year olds alone.

“Hello Harry Potter, Harry.”

Harry turned around to see the red headed boy from before.

  
“Hi.” Harry said nervously.

“I'm Ron, we can be friends if you like.” He said with a wistful smile on his face.

“Umm well...ummm.” Harry gave him a small smile and moved away. He spotted Draco talking to a group of girls and moved over towards them.

“Hi Pansy.” Harry said waving to the dark haired girl.

“Hello Harry.” She smiled, “This is Daphne Greengrass.”

Harry looked up and down the slim girl, her honey blonde hair fell in wavy ringlets down her back, soft ice blue eyes looked fondly at Harry.

“I think we meet at Draco's last birthday party.” Daphne said politely, “It's nice to see you again Harry. I think someone is trying to get your attention.” she said pointing to behind Harry where Ron was hoovering just behind him.

The door swung open quickly and Harry turned around to to a tall black-haired witch in emerald-green robes. Harry looked at her face, she had a stern look of disdain and Harry couldn't help but feel a bit put off by her.

  
“Welcome to Hogwarts.” She said loudly and clearly, “I am Professor McGonagall, head of Transfiguration. The start of term banquet will begin shortly but first you must be sorted into your houses. The Sorting in a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with you house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. They will be the people you spend the most time with for the next seven years.” She paused briefly to glare at the students.

“The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are Hogwarts, your triumphs and hard work will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.”

Professor McGonagall checked a small pocket watch in her robes, “The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you wait, quietly. I shall return when we are ready for you.”

She left the chamber. Harry swallowed.

  
“She didn't seem to friendly.” Harry whispered to Draco who nodded in agreement. Harry looked around, no one was talking much apart from the girl he'd met on the train, Hermione. She was whispering very fast about all the spells she's learned; Harry rolled his eyes.

Harry jumped a foot in the air and turned around as several people screamed. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. They glided across the room talking to each other as though the first years weren't even there. They seemed to be arguing. Harry turned around again ignoring them, waiting for his heart rate to return to normal and for the large door to swing open again. He was never any good at waiting.

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

“New students!” Said one who looked like a fat friar, smiling down at them, “About to be sorted, I suppose?”

A few people nodded mutely, Harry among them.

“Well I hope to see you in Hufflepuff!” said the Friar. “My old house, you know.”

“Move along now,” Said a sharp voice. “The sorting ceremony is about to start.”

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

“Now, form a line,” Professor McGonagall told the first years, “And follow me.”

Feeling very much like his legs had turned to lead, Harry got into line behind Draco. He noticed that Ron had managed to get in line behind him and gritted his teeth as Ron walked uncomfortably close behind him. They walked through a pair of double doors and into the Great Hall.

Even though it had been described to him a hundred times Harry had never imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in mid air, over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting.

Harry looked up towards the velvety black sky, dotted with sparkling starts. He heard Hermione whisper, “It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts; A history.” her nose stuck in the air.

He sighed loudly and rolled his eyes at Draco, who smirked back at him. He'd never had much respect for people who read a few books, especially basic ones like Hogwarts; A history and thought they knew everything.

Harry shook his head, he didn't want some full of herself muggle born to ruin this for him. He watched silently as Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she placed the hat his mother had described a million times to him. It was patched, frayed and extremely dirty. He allowed himself a small laugh at the idea of giving it to Aunt Petunia as a gift; that would stop them from having to go round.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched, Harry felt butterflies rise in his stomach. Lily had written down the seven sorting songs she's heard in her years at Hogwarts and Harry used to get her to sing them to him when he was sad or ill.

A rip near the brim opened wide, like a mouth and the hat began to sing:


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

“Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell yo

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands

(Though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!”

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song and Harry clapped along with everyone. The hat bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

“So we've just got to try on the hat?!” Ron whispered, Harry looked next to him to see Ron had managed to move next to him again, “I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll.”

Harry frowned at Ron, “Didn't your parents tell you what happened? I thought your mother at least was a witch.” he asked. Ron just shrugged and blushed slightly.

Harry took a few deep and calming breaths. He envied Draco who looked completely calm; Draco had known which house he wanted to be in for years but Harry had never been sure. He had a horrible feeling that whichever house he ended up in would be a disappointment some how, although Hufflepuff being next to the kitchens sounded good to his rumbling stomach.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward and unrolled a long scroll of parchment.

  
“When I can your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted.” She said.

“Yes ma'am; straight away ma'am.” Joked Draco and Harry laughed quietly.

Professor McGonagall glared at them to be quiet, “Abbott, Hannah!”

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line who Harry had shared a boat with, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. There was a moments pause that felt like a life time.

“HUFFLEPUFF!” Shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

“Bones, Susan!”

“HUFFLEPUFF!” again shouted the hat and Susan hurried off to sit next to Hannah.

“Boot, Terry!”

“RAVENCLAW!”

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

“Brocklehurst, Mandy” Also went to Ravenclaw but “Brown, Lavender” became the first new Gryffindor and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's older twin brothers catcalling. Harry imagined his mother skipping off to that table and then his father joining her. Were they happy? James would have been Harry was sure but his mother he wasn't as sure about.

The call of “Bulstrode, Millicent.” becoming the first Slytherin brought him out of his musings. She was a short and strong looking sullen girl, Harry almost laughed as, with her greasy brown hair and mean thin mouth, she was the stereo-type of Slytherin.

“Finch-Fletchley, Justin!”

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

Harry noticed that the hat sometimes shouted the house out straight away but in other times it took what seemed like forever to decide. It only got out once a year Harry supposed so had to make the time last; but he wanted it to be his turn and get it over with.

“Finnigan, Seamus,” took nearly a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

“Granger, Hermione!”

The stuck up little girl all but ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. She sat on the chair for a while, the full-of-herself smile never left her face.

“GRYFFINDOR!”

Harry rolled his eyes at how smug she looked; and had a horrid thought that that is probably what his father looked like as well; at least James had been brought up in the wizardring world and knew something about the way of things.

“Greengrass, Daphne.” Pansy's friend took a deep breath and walked forward. She swung her honey blonde ponytail over her shoulder and sat down. “SLYTHERIN!”

When Neville Longbotton was called Harry and Draco gave him a loud cheer causing him to trip over on the way to the stool. He glared jokingly at them before Professor McGonagall snapped at them to be quiet.

The Hat took only a few moments to decide with Neville before shouting “GRYFFINDOR!” Neville handed the hat back to Professor McGonagall and did a small victory dance on his way to the table.

Harry and Draco cheered loudly; Neville's parents were going to be very proud that he was in their former house.

Malfoy gave Harry a quick pat on the back and swaggered forward when his name was called. The Hat had barely touched his head when it called “SLYTHERIN!”

Harry clapped loudly for his friend feeling utterly torn; his two best friends were in two opposite houses. There weren't many people left now.

“Moon” “Nott”

Pansy Parkinson went to Slytherin as well and happily sat next to Daphne. A pair of twin girls, “Patil” and “Patil” were sorted into two different houses, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.

Harry took a deep breath and focused on the stool in front of him. He glanced up and saw Snape give him a reassuring smile.

“Potter, Harry” silence filled the hall.

Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

“Potter, did she say?”

“The Harry Potter?”

“I heard he was in this year but didn't think he'd actually come!”

“I thought his parents would send him to France or Germany under the circumstances.”

Harry closed his eyes as the hat dropped over his face. He knew the hall was full of people craning to get a good look at him. He waited in the dark.

“Hmmm” said a small voice in his ear. “Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, my goodness, yes and a nice thirst to prove yourself. Now that is interesting…..so where shall I put you?”

Harry took a few deep breaths.

“And you don't seem to care where you go, very interesting… well I think...SLYTHERIN!”

Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Slytherin table. He tried to drown out the loud cheer and then thought it would be better to focus on the cheer rather than the noises of annoyance from the Gryffindor table. Harry risked a glance over to see only a handful of Gryffindors cheering. Neville being the loudest.

“I can't believe they got Potter.” He heard Ron grumble like a sulking toddler.

A dignified looking ghost patted his arm giving Harry the sudden and horrible feeling he'd just plunged it into a bucket of ice-cold water. He sat down next to Draco and they gave each other a smile.

He could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest him he gave Hagrid a big thumbs up and grinned. In the centre was Albus Dumbledore, his silver hair shining as brightly as the ghosts. Harry had met him a few times and although he liked him there was always a coldness between Albus and his mother that Harry had picked up on which made him more than a little bit uneasy. Harry spotted Professor Quirell, the nervous young man from the Leaky Cauldron. He was looking very peculiar in a large purple turban which was difficult not to laugh at.

He saw Snape give him a warm and proud smile. Harry wished he could jump up and give him a hug but he knew that would come later.

And now there were only four people left to be sorted.

“Thomas, Dean,” a darked skined, blue eyed boy even taller than Ron, joined the Gryffindor table.

“Turpin, Lisa,” Became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was a pale green by now.

Harry made a silent wish that Ron was in any house that wasn't Slytherin, a second later the hat shouted “GRYFFINDOR!”

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Ron went over and sat with a group of almost identical looking red headed boys.

“Zabini, Blaise,” Was made a Slytherin and sat down next to Pansy. Professor McGonagall rolled up the scroll and took the Sorting Hat away before taking her place next to Dumbledore.

Harry looked down at the empty gold plate, edged with intricate silver snakes and realized just how hungry he was.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet and was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as though nothing could have been more pleasing to him than to see them all there.

“Welcome,” He said. “Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!”

There was a cheer from everyone in the hall.

“Before we begin out banquet, I would like to say a few words. And her they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!” He sat back down.

Harry and Draco exchanged a look before bursting into laughter. Harry looked around as the empty plates in front of him suddenly filled with food. Harry heaped chips, fried chicken and sweetcorn cobs onto his plate and eating it quickly before re-filling his plate with mash potatoes and pie.

Draco and he chatted excitedly throughout the meal, introducing themselves to the new students as well as the older ones they could reach. A pretty red headed girl and a black haired boy came up and introduced themselves as Sally Maria and Howard Nightshade; Slytherin's prefects, both were in sixth year.

Harry could see that a lot of people were still watching him intently. When he was younger, a lot younger, it had been fun to be the centre of attention, to have random people giving him praise and sweets but it didn't take long for it to get old and then very very annoying. He hated not being normal.

After the main course the plates cleaned themselves and were replaced with heaped serving plates of puddings!

Harry and Draco had a short squabble over who got the first serving of treacle tart, the squabble was quickly ended when Pansy helped herself to the first slice smirking at the two boys as she put a large dollop of cream in her bowl. She was talking quickly to Daphne who was eating a bowl of profiteroles with extra cream.

Harry finished the meal feeling fuller than he thought humanly possible. His waist band was digging in slightly and he was very sleepy. He felt a hand brush his shoulder. He look round to see Severus standing behind him.

Harry jumped up and gave him a big hug.

“I'm very proud of you.” Snape told him, holding him close, “Do you want to write to your mother and Danica to tell them which house you got into or do you want me to tell them tonight?”

“You can tell them. I'm going to write them a letter tonight or tomorrow morning though. Give them a hug for me?”

  
Snape smiled at him and ruffled his hair, “You're a good boy Harry. Unlike your mother who threatened to make me sleep on the sofa if I didn't smuggle her into watch you be sorted!” He laughed.

“She's waiting behind the door then?” Harry laughed.

Snape took him to the side slightly, “She was going to be,” He admitted with a grin, “But then Uncle Sirius and Lupin were also demanding to come. And Danica wanted to try the hat on.”

Harry smiled and gave Snape a final hug before sitting back down. After a little while longer Albus stood up again and cleared his throat.

“Ahem, Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well.” Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the boys around Ron. “I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.”

Harry laughed but he was one of the few who did.

“And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!” Cried Dumbledore.

Harry smirked to himself that all the other teachers smiles had become rather fixed and had to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing at the fact Snape had managed to excuse himself before the song.

Dumbledore flicked his wand as if he was trying to get a fly off the end and a long golden ribbon flew from it's tip. It rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike into words.

“Everyone pick their favourite tune,” Said Dumbledore, “And off we go!”

The school bellowed:

“Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald,

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead Flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot.

Just do your best,

We'll do the rest,

And learn until out brains all rot!”

Harry and Draco sang the song to a heavy rock tune they both liked, making as much noise as they possibly could. They could hear Neville sing to twinkle twinkle little star in the highest voice he could manage. Everybody finished the song at very different times, at last only the Weasley twins were left singing several minutes after everyone else. They were singing a slow funeral march with solemn looks on their faces, hands over their hearts.

Harry watched Dumbledore conduct their last few lines with his wand and then clapped the loudest.

“Ah, music,” He said, wiping his eyes with a bright pink hankie, “A magic beyond all we do here! And now bedtime. Off you trot!”

Harry watched the houses file out the hall and followed Draco down the long table. They followed Sally and Howard down the long corridors and down a very long marble staircase that, as full of food as he was, Harry would have put money on it going on forever.

He was so sleepy he barely had the manners to nod into in greeting to the portraits that spoke to him along the way. He looked over to Draco who rubbed his eyes sleepily. Harry smiled, it was only when Draco was tired that it showed just how young he was.

Sally and Howard led them down another couple of staircases and stopped outside what looked like a dead end.

“This is the entrance to the Slytherin common room.” Howard announced to the gathered first years, “To get in you will need the password. It is changed regularly, at least once every fortnight, and will be pinned up in the common room so please keep an eye on it. Currently the password is 'inchoat'.”

Harry watched as the wall folded open on it's self creating a doorway. They all walked through and the wall slid shut behind them.

“Well here we are,” Sally said opening her arms wide,

Harry looked over the beautiful long common room. The rough stone walls were decorated with silver and emerald-green tapestries and embroideries. Carved snakes twisted their way around the roaring fire place.

“Girls dorms are to the right, boys to the left,” Sally continued, “You'll find your trunks at the feet of your beds and your names on the door. I believe it's the third dorm this year first years. Thankfully we didn't run into Peeves; he must be off tormenting a different house. You will unfortunately meet him at some point though. Our house ghost is The Bloody Baron; but don't worry he isn't nearly as nasty as he seems. Right off to bed all of you. I'll be pottering around the common room tomorrow if you have any questions before classes begin on Monday.”

Harry and Draco said a quick goodnight to Pansy and Daphne before climbing up the stairs. As Sally had predicted the third dorm had five names written on in flowery, cursive silver letters. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were second and third from the top.

They went in and were very pleased to see their big, four-poster beds with emerald-green drapes were next to each other. Harry threw open his chest and rooted through it to find his pyjamas and then buried himself in the warm blankets.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Harry tossed and turned that night. He dreamt he was alone. He screamed and called for his mother as he ran down a never ending corridor. He saw a bend but all he could see down it was a fan of copper coloured hair and a slowly growing pool of blood. Harry was to afraid to go further in, especially when something down there began to scream his name.

He continued down the first corridor, away from the hair and blood, only to run into Professor McGonagall.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!” She shrieked at him her ornate witches hat morphing into Professor Quirril's strange purple turban. As McGonagall's skin began to melt off her bones a horrible pain filled scream echoing around him.

Harry woke with a start. He took a few deep breaths before turning over and going back to sleep. The next morning he remembered nothing of the dream apart from a small ache in his forehead.

Sunday passed quickly, he wrote his letter to Lily and a short note with some poppy-toffee attached for Danica. Hedwig had settled quickly in the owlery, she was nested next to Armilda, and happily took the mouse that Harry fed her.

Draco had gone up with him and gave Armilda a letter to take to his own parents. Harry always loved seeing owls taking off but it was that much more amazing from the top of Hogwarts tallest tower.

Harry and Draco got their school timetables from Howard and a quick tour of the castle; most of it went straight over Harry's head. It was going to take him a long time to work our where all the twists and turns led to.

Monday arrived with the ringing of bells to wake the students. Harry and Draco dressed sleepily after a restless night worrying about classes the next day. They flopped down at the far end of the Slytherin table, shortly joined by Pansy and Daphne.

“We didn't see you yesterday girls.” Harry remarked helping himself to another fried egg.

“We went down to the lake shore, there is a wonderful rock that juts out from the shore. Perfect for sitting on and splashing in the water.” Daphne explained, spreading butter and strawberry jam on some toast, “I always loved the beach.”

Harry waved Neville over,

“Hi Harry, Draco how are you doing?” Neville said sitting next to them helping himself to eggs and toast.

“You aren't supposed to sit at other houses tables.” A curly, red headed boy said glaring over Neville.

“Oh look, scruffy robes, worse red hair and nose stuck in the air. You must be a Weasley.” Draco sneered at him.

“I am a prefect, Percy Weasley and students must sit at their own house tables.” Percy insisted looking more annoyed that before.

“I was just saying hello.” Neville said smiling, “We've been friends for years.”

Percy sniffed, “I will have to report this to the head of house!” and stormed off in the direction of the teachers table.

They burst into sniggers before composing themselves.

  
“What have you got for your first classes Neville?” Pansy asked.

“Transfiguration. You?” Neville said looking at his timetable.

“Oh that's great; us to!” Harry grinned.

“Well I'll see you there. This'll make things a bit easier.” Neville said, “Glad we'll have a friend there.”

“Mr Longbottom.” A voice snapped behind them, “You are sitting at the incorrect table.”

They turned round to see Professor McGonagall glaring behind them.

  
“I was just saying hello to my friends Professor.” Neville tried to explain.

  
“I was informed that our prefect told you that you are not permitted to sit here and you ignored him. A point from Gryffindor.” She snapped.

“Professor please!” Neville said exasperated, Professor McGonagall raised her hand to silence him.

“One point for sitting at the incorrect table and not moving when asked, and another point for being rude and answering back. Now move to your table!” She hissed.

Neville rolled his eyes and slammed his hands on the table as he got up, “See you at class guys.”

Harry and Draco waved goodbye and waited until Professor McGonagall had moved back to the teachers table before leaning over the table to whisper to the girls.

“She's such a...a… well witch.” Harry moaned.

Draco sniggered at him, “Well yes; you do realise where we are?”

Harry pulled his tongue at him, “You know what I mean.”

“She does seem very strict.” Pansy nodded in agreement.

“And she doesn't seem to stick up for her pupils like the others do. I saw her in the corridor having such a go at one of the fifth year Gryffindors yesterday.” Daphne added in.

“All she'd done was snogg her boyfriend.” Pansy giggled. Daphne blushed.

The bell rang again telling them it was fifteen minutes until classes started.

  
“Right, grab your books and off to class; no being late on the first day. We haven't lost the house cup in seven years and we expect this year to be no difference!” Sally said enthusiastically, she patted Draco and Harry's back to get them to stand up.

They popped back to the dorm and grabbed their bags before making there way to the high ceilinged classroom.

As Transfiguration was first after breakfast Harry and Draco arrived as soon as they could so they were able to sit next to one another. Pansy was not so lucky and had to sit in the row behind Daphne, next to a rather grumpy looking Millicent Bulstrode. Daphne next to Tracey Davis.

Tracey sat slouched over her desk pouting and playing with her long pale blonde hair. The class room filled up and they waited at their desks.

“So this is a fun class.” Draco remarked after a few minutes leaning back in his chair.

The door slammed open behind them making them all jump.

“No this will not be a fun class,” Professor McGonagall snapped walking quickly to her desk, which she turned into a pig statue before turning it back, “This will however be a class for people to learn. Transfiguration can be dangerous if not taken seriously. It is not all wand waving and silly words.” She glared straight at Harry and Draco, “And do not think that certain pupils can expect to pass on a 'fame' vote!”

Harry rolled his eyes and managed to resist the urge to flop his head dramatically onto the desk.

Harry couldn't remember more than ten minutes of 'History of Magic'. The first five minutes that he managed to stay away for while Professor Binns babbled on about something Harry couldn't remember and couldn't care less about and the last five minutes when Tracey told Goyle to throw a crumpled up bit of parchment at the back of Harry's head. Considering it was a double period even those ten minutes seemed to last a life time.

Harry ate lunch quickly, stuffing steak pie and mashed potatoes into his face much to Pansy and Daphne's disgust and Draco's amusement. He was waiting outside the potions class room several minutes before the bell had rung to summon the students to class.

He knocked on the door and head Snape's voice clearly call 'Enter'.

He walked in and marvelled at the large class room. Every wall was lined with jars filled with potion ingredients. Six or seven tall, square desks were put in two neat rows on the floor with a large rectangular desk at the far end.

Severus looked up from the papers he was working on and smiled, “Harry. You're early are you alright?”

Harry nodded, “Yeah. I haven't seen you yet and wanted to say hi.”

“Yes sorry. I was busy with lesson plans yesterday; I did mean to come and see you. I trust that Sally and Howard are treating you well?”

“Yeah they're great. The dorm is nice although a couple of the other boys aren't as pleasant.” Harry sat down at the front desk.

“Do you want me to have a word?” Severus asked getting up from his desk and sitting next to Harry.

“No it's OK. It's just silly school kid stuff.”

The bell rang.

  
“Right. I need to go and grab something from the special ingredient cupboard. I'll be back in a moment.”

Harry grinned, “You just want to flounce.”

Snape smirked at him and gave him a quick hug before leaving the class room.

“Hello Harry Potter!” An excited voice said sitting next to Harry, “It's me. Ron, Ronald Weasley.”

“Yes I remember.” Harry said with a forced smile, “I was hoping my friend could sit there.”

“Aren't we friends?” Ron said longingly, “You said I could see your scar.”

“No I didn't!” Harry snapped, “Look I know you didn't mean any harm it's just a difficult topic.”

Ron nodded, “I get that. Loosing your Father and all; having no man in your life. No family at all really.”

Harry was about to snap something back at him when the door slammed shut.

“I wish the teachers wouldn't do that.” Pansy hissed; her and Draco had taken the other two free seats at the table. Daphne and Neville were sitting with Crabbe and Goyle at the table next to them.

Harry and Draco nodded in agreement, Ron was to busy staring at Harry's forehead.

“There will be no incantations or silly wand waving in this class.” Snape said gliding forward to stand behind his desk, “Potion making is not something that everyone can manage; it takes time and care and patience, of which few of you are likely to have. For those of you who do manage to exceed expectations I can teach you how to brew fame, bottle glory and even put a stopper in death. Now it has been mentioned to me by some staff that some believe that Mr Potter will get special treatment I wish to end such nasty rumours.”

Harry looked around and there were most of the Gryffindors and even a few of the Slytherins looked rather embarrassed. Draco glared at each one of them in turn.

Snape took his wand and drew out a list of questions on the black board.

“Inside the stomach of a goat, Living death, same thing, rose water, veritaserum, 1974- April 29th in fact.” Hermione said smugly, her hand in the air.

“Thank you Miss Granger but I was wanting the whole class to partake and in future please raise your hand. Five points from Gryffindor for your...arrogance.”

He turned around waved his wand sharply, making the writing vanish.

“She almost makes me want to use the word I'm not allowed to use.” Harry whispered across the table to Draco and Pansy, “Is there anything she doesn't think she knows?”

Harry enjoyed potions more than he thought he would although he did lose Slytherin house ten points for nearly blowing the school up; although Harry did suspect his step-father was exaggerating slightly. At least he hoped he was.

Harry flopped down on the Slytherin bench for study time next to Draco, Pansy and Daphne. The girls were already scribbling away on bits of parchment.

“Mrs Ijewsky never made us do homework.” Harry sighed as he dragged out his quill and ink, “And pens, has no one ever heard of a pen?”

Draco sniggered, “So Transfiguration, our wonderful three page History of Magic essay or Potions?”

Harry moaned and flopped his head on the desk.

“Don't be silly, Professor Binns doesn't mind how big you make your letters or the spaces so it's only like a one and a half page essay.” Daphne smirked, “And it's only describing the history of your house.”

Harry looked up at her through his slightly crooked glasses and sighed, “Well we might as well start there.”

They managed to write the shortest three page essay Professor Binns had ever seen but he didn't really care as he couldn't pick up the pages without a huge amount of effort. Harry managed to fail dismally in his transfiguration homework earning him his first detention.

He sat in the classroom first thing Saturday morning feeling completely fed up and drained. It had been a stupidly long week; for the first time ever he saw how much Mrs Ijewsky used to baby him on the lack of work front.

“So Mr Potter what do you have to say for yourself?” Professor McGonagall asked after he had completed one hundred lines of _I will try harder and not use my fame to slack off._

“I'm sorry I didn't do very well on my homework Professor but I really did try and I have never used my fame for anything!” he shouted angrily rubbing the feeling back into his fingers.

“Do not raise your voice Mr Potter. I expect far better work from you in the future. 10 points from Slytherin. Now off you go.” she ordered.

Harry didn't need telling twice and stuffed his things in his bag while walking towards the door. He closed it quietly behind him and ran straight into Draco.

“Well that was fun.” Harry sighed. It had been bright sunshine when he'd gone in for his detention but even now he could hear heavy rain splattering the windows, “I managed to loose 10 points. People are going to hate me.”

“Come on lets go to the library for a bit and then we can go play chess in the common room or, even better, we'll go get Neville and play in the hall.” Draco suggested trying to take Harry's mind off it. From what he'd seen in the last week the points went up and down fairly quickly depending on how the teachers felt.

Harry nodded and they made their way up the long staircases making sure to jump over the trick step. Harry felt the ground move underneath him and it was a second before he realised that the staircase was actually moving. He clung tightly to banister to stop himself from falling down the stairs.

“Are these things even meant to move with people on them?” Draco asked as the staircase moved into it's new place with a bang causing Draco to fall a couple of steps.

“Don't think so.” Harry said unwilling to let go.

“Just wait until my father hears about this!” Draco said straightening his robes as the staircase slammed into place,

Harry smirked at him, “Right. Lets just get off it before it moves and we fall to our deaths or something. Mum would not be happy.”

Draco nodded in agreement and they hurried up the staircase and through the only exit available to them.

The corridor before them was dimly light but even in the low light it was clear it hadn't been cleaned in a while. Harry felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and a shiver ran down his spine.

“Harry, I don't think we should be here.” Draco whispered.

“I think this is the third-floor corridor, the banned one.” Harry whispered back, “Lets get out of here… what was that?”

There was another wet _splosh_ noise from just outside the door.

“Wet students are the best, if we could we'd eat the rest!” A squeaky voice sung just outside.

“Peeves.” Draco and Harry whispered to one another.

“Is someone there?” Peeves sung into the corridor.

“Run.” Harry and Draco said and they began to run down the corridor not caring how much noise they made, they could hear Peeves throwing water at them and singing loudly. After a few moments Peeves realised that he wasn't causing enough noise and began to make a sound not unlike a fire engine.

“The door's locked!” Harry said rattling the handle.

“Who's there?” Mr Filch called out. Harry and Draco froze in place.

“Students Mister! Naughty Naughty Students!” Peeves sang.

“Mrs Norris can you see anything?” Filch asked, getting a small meow in response.

Draco pulled his wand out and tapped the door handle, “Alohamora.” he whispered and opened the door. Harry followed him in quickly and shut the door as quietly he could.

“Peeves stop waiting my time!” They heard Filch shout, “There's no one here. I'll call the Bloody Barron on you.”

They heard Peeves move away crying loudly and dramatically. Sobs echoing down the corridor towards them.

“Good job you know that spell.” Harry said catching his breath, “Where are we?”

Draco patted him hard on the shoulder, Harry looked at him and saw him pointing behind him face a white as a sheet.

  
“Draco what...” Harry stopped talking when he saw the giant three headed dog slowly standing up and opening it's large, tooth filled mouths.

“Run!” Harry shouted throwing the door open and slamming it shut again behind them.

“What. The Fuck. Was. That!?” Draco gasped as he felt the door shudder behind him and they could hear the dog still barking and snarling at the door.

“I have no idea but I think I know who might. Did you see what it was standing on?”

“A trap door. It was guarding something.” Draco confirmed shaking his head.

They hurried quickly to the common room, forgetting completely about their homework and the chess game. They moved up to their room so they could talk quietly.

“I can't believe that just happened.” Harry said flopping on his bed.

“Maybe not tell my Father about this, Mother might find out.” Draco took deep breaths.

Harry laughed, “I think we need to talk to Hagrid, I'm sure he'll know what that….that thing was.”

Draco nodded in agreement.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Hagrid's hut was a small building on the grounds halfway between the school and the forbidden forest.

Harry knocked on the door and heard Fang begin to bark from behind the house. Hagrid lumbered forward.

“ 'Arry what you doin' 'ere?” He asked squishing Harry in a big hug and shaking Draco's arm hard enough to lift Draco's feet briefly off the floor.

“We need to talk to you.” Harry said once Hagrid had let him go and he could breath again.

“ Alrigh' I'm 'bout finished ou' 'ere. Lets pu' some tea on.”

They followed Hagrid and Fang into the hut and sat down on the big squishy sofa only to be immediately sat on by Fang.

“Hi Fang, yes we love you now Get off!” Harry said rubbing his belly.

“Wha' you wan'in' to ask 'bout 'Arry?” Hagrid asked handing them each a small bucket sized cup of tea.

“We know you like...err...interesting animals.” Draco began, taking one sip of tea and quickly putting it to the side.

“Yes and we sort of found something in the castle.”

“Tha' doesn' sound good.” Hagrid said looking worried, “Wha' you been stickin' your noses in?”

“It was a giant three headed dog!” Draco said shaking his head.

Hagrid laughed and lent back in his seat, “That's just Fluffy! I though' it was somethin' bad.”

“Fluffy? Seriously Hagrid! What's it doing in the castle? It tried to eat us!” Harry shouted.

“Dumbledore asked me to borrow 'im, he's guardin' the stone. Wha' were you doin' in tha' corridor?” Hagrid asked.

“We got lost.” Draco said, “What stone?”

“I can't tell you that. That's between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flammel. I shouldn' have told you that. Right off you go now. It's getting late.” He stood up and guided them out the door, ignoring the fact it was still light outside “Come again soon.”

“But who's Nicolas Flammel?” Harry and Draco asked the now shut door.

“Well that worked.” Harry huffed beginning to walk back up to the castle.

“It gave us something. I'm sure I've heard the name Nicolas Fammel before.” Draco said, “And we could always get _Fluffy_ a collar for Christmas.” he said rolling his eyes.

Draco and Harry sat at the Slytherin table happily munching on bacon butties the next morning when the post arrived. Hedwig swooped down and stole a bit of bacon from Harry's plate.

“Oi you!” Harry said giving her a gentle tickle. He untied the small clutch of letters from her leg and gave her another slice of bacon. She flew off with Armilda to go and sleep.

Harry opened up the first letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I do hope you are enjoying yourself. I love getting your letters and I wish I could write more often but Danica has begun school and Alice is sending over the children as she's pregnant again and feeling very ill. I'm missing you so much and so is everyone else._

_Anyway Happy Halloween! I hope you have a brilliant day and enjoy the lack of school. How's Hagrid? I used to love going down to have tea with him but don't eat the rock cakes!_

_Love you lots and can't wait to see you at Christmas!_

_Mum._

_P.S please please please stop sending Danica sweets; Sirius is giving them to her all at once and she's a nightmare on sugar. Xx_

Harry laughed, Lily wrote nearly every day there was no shortage of letters there but it was clear that she was missing and worrying about him even if he was under the watchful eye of his step-father. He ripped open the next one,

_Hi Harry!_

_How are you doing? Not too much school work but plenty of trouble I hope. Severus said you got a detention in the first week! Good for you boy! I only managed it in my second although I did get two in one day so that's the next one to aim for._

_Anyway your mother might have said something about Danica having to many sweets, all made up, when would I ever disobey your mother? I'm always good and only ever give your little sister sweets one at a time after she's eaten her veg._

_Speaking of which, I've included the article Rita Skeeter wrote about you, your mother didn't want me to send it to you in case you got upset but I thought it would give you a laugh._

_  
Anyway Harry, Happy Halloween! Can't wait to see you at Christmas and stay in trouble!_

_Sirius_

Harry rolled his eyes at that one, Danica was trouble on her own but he was surprised that the world was still standing when Sirius was on babysitting duty.

“What did you get Draco?” Harry asked, Draco was struggling with being away from his parents and was feeling very homesick although he tried to hide it. This was not helped by Crabbe and Goyle making jabs every second they got.

“Sweets and a new quill.” Draco smiled, tucking the letters away carefully.

“I got this.” Harry said unrolling the news paper, “Fancy reading with me?”

Draco grinned and moved over to sit next to Harry;

“ _ **September 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 11 o'clock the Hogwarts Express left the station as normal, but carrying a very special cargo.**_

_**Harry Potter, aged 12, has left the nest to learn the Wizarding ways. He was seen arriving with his mother, Lily Potter, who is so obviously over the death of her much loved husband, James Potter, as she was accompanied not only by Sirius Black, who was once under suspicion of killing her husband and trying to kill her and Harry Potter, but Severus Snape, Hogwarts Potions master as well as a young daughter, looking to be aged about five-years-old!** _

_**Harry Potter, aged 12, carried a snow white owl and a large trunk, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary until Lucius Malfoy and son, Draco, went to join them! The famous Harry Potter was seen boarding the train with Draco Malfoy, which can not be a good sign.** _

_**Dear readers, I would love to tell you that, upon arrival at Hogwarts things got better for our treasured Boy Who Lived, but it didn't. News had it that, on the train, both boys were laughing at some poor soul who had lost their pet toad, and refused to help! Instead mocking a young muggle born girl.** _

_**Once at the station, Harry Potter was seen talking to the Grounds Keeper, Rubeus Hagrid, before boarding the boats to take them across the lake with two other students to start his education.** _

_**According to my inside source, Harry once again refused to speak with his admires, instead choosing, CHOOSING, to talk to the offspring of known Death Eaters, Greengrass, Malfoy and Parkinson.** _

_**It's already looking bad for Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, who defeated You Know Who just as a baby, but I’m afraid to report things just got worse from there, dear readers.** _

_**As our new minds, waiting to be filled with knowledge were sorted, Harry Potter waited nervously. Where would he go? Surely Gryffindor, like his brave and loving father before him, like his mother too. We've all been picturing this moment, the Sorting Hat going on to his scarred little head.** _

_**I would like to now let you know that Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson all went into Slytherin. Neville Longbottom, who has been seen with Harry Potter before made the proud house of Gryffindor.** _

_**As Harry Potter's name was called, we all held our breath. But, the Hat is never wrong.** _

_**Harry Potter was sorted into Slytherin.** _

_**What does this mean? It's an outrage, in my personal opinion of course, the Daily Prophet does not take sides, but this is… unexpected to be kind to the poor boy!** _

_**It's obviously some mistake, but as I said, the Sorting Hat is never wrong. I long expect that Harry Potter, when defeating You Know Who, somehow was effected by it, and is now suffering the results. Maybe he has been influenced too much by his new 'Step-Father' Severus Snape. Who knows what that man does to the poor boy and his mother. Who is that little girl who came with Harry to the station? Maybe Snape has, somehow, managed to influence the hat in order to control Harry Potter more. We all know that Professor Snape is head of Slytherin House, maybe it's all just some scheme to control Potter?** _

_**After all, if his dear father were alive, Harry would have been sorted into Gryffindor and probably be very good friends with the Weasley's, a big, pure blooded family who have all been in Gryffindor.** _

_**All we can do my dear readers is sit back and hope, pray and wish that Harry Potter will be moved. As they say,** _ _**There's never been a which or wizard who went bad that wasn't in Slytherin.** _

_**Until next time, my dear and faithful readers,** _

_**Rita Skeeter.”** _

Harry and Draco burst out laughing earning them a stern look from Percy Weasley who was reading the Daily Prophet proudly at the Gryffindor table.

“I can't believe she got so much wrong!” Draco said, “All Students starting Hogwarts are only 11. And she was a Slytherin! We weren't all that bad!”

“She's a bad example.” Harry laughed shaking his head, “But I know what you mean. This one is definitely going to get added to the collection! I can't imagine ever being friends with Weasley. All he cares about is that I'm famous.”

“I think you're likely to be adding a few more before long; that woman is obsessed with you.” Pansy said books in her arms, “Anyway I was wondering if you two would like to join Daphne and I to study down by the lake. It's quiet.”

Harry and Draco nodded and grabbed their bags. The four of them wandered out towards the lake. They sat down on the grass next to a rocky patch jutting out into the lake; joined shortly by Neville.

“Hi guys.” He smiled and kicked his shoes off sitting next to them, “Do you think I'm allowed to sit here? Or is it ten point from Gryffindor!” He said impersonating Professor McGonagall.

Harry snorted, “I hope so, we're not far away from points scores. And both our prefects have made it very clear that Slytherin needs to win again.”

“Yes we must not loose our winning streak!” Draco said with over exaggerated shock.

“Well I'm doing everything I can.” Neville laughed.

Draco looked around, “We ran into something strange the other day,” He said shuffling closer to Neville, “We ended up on the third floor, we weren't supposed to be there but the staircase went all weird and Hargrid has a giant three headed dog thing up there!”

“What? Why?” Gasped Neville, “What's something like that doing in a school?”

“Shh.” Harry told him, “It was guarding a trap door, Hagrid said it had something to do with a stone and some one called Nicholas Flammel.”

“Nicholas Fammel?” Daphne said coming over, her and Pansy sitting down with the boys.

“Yeah I'm pretty sure that's what he said, Hargid was pretty closed up about the whole thing which really isn't like him.” Draco said, “Harry your stalker is back.”

Harry looked over to see Ron smiling and waving, Harry rolled his eyes as Ron bounded over. He squished himself between Harry and Pansy even though it left him basically sitting on Pansy's lap. She shuffled over and dragged her skirt free from under him with a huff.

“So what are you guys talking about?” Ron asked.

“Just school stuff.” Draco forced a smile.

“You know I thought for sure that you'd be in Gryffindor, like your dad. I looked it up and he was on the Quidditch team, Chaser I think. He's on one of the trophies. I can show you if you like?” Ron grinned.

“Thanks maybe another time.” Harry said, “My mum was in Gryffindor as well but my Dad, Step-dad, was in Slytherin so I really didn't mind where I ended up.”

Ron let out an ironic laugh, “I don't know why you call him Dad, it's not like he's actually family.”

“I don't know,” Harry said with gritted teeth, “My sister feels like family.”

Ron waved his hand dismissively, “Why didn't you try out for Quidditch?”

“First years aren't allowed brooms.” Harry informed him dismissively.

“Yeah but they would have made an exception for you. You're Harry Potter!” Ron said

“Shall we head in?” Pansy said standing up quickly, making sure to elbow Ron on the way up, “It's getting on and I want to have plenty of time for the ceremony before dinner.”

Ron snorted, “You still follow that old crap? Talk about stuck in the dark ages! Am I right?” He nudged Harry.

“Actually,” Harry said, standing up with the others, “Mum started following not long after James died and I really wish you would leave me alone.”

“But we're friends.” Ron said possessively giving Draco a filthy look.

“We're not friends; we've never been friends; we never will be friends! I hate people who only like me because of my fame. And Severus IS my father! James died, I don't even remember him so I would REALLY appreciate it if you stopped pretending that Snape isn't my real father! Come on guys lets go.”

Harry didn't wait for a response before stomping towards the castle, Draco, Neville and the girls following quickly behind.

“Harry! Harry! Harry slow down!” Pansy called.

Harry stopped just inside the castle door and paused to catch his breath, leaning against the door.

“Harry...” Draco didn't need to say anything else.

They all wrapped him in hug as a furious Ron barged past muttering swear words under his breath. They wandered down the hall way, Neville having to say goodbye and head up to the Gryffindor tower.

“I don't think we've heard the last of this.” Pansy sighed, “Ronald seemed pretty angry.”

Harry nodded, “I know I shouldn't have let him get to me, it's just…. You girls should go and get changed.” He smiled.

They nodded and headed up to the girls' dorm. Harry followed Draco up to the boys' and dug his white dress robes out from in his trunk. He ran his fingers over the small amount of coloured embroidery along the neck line. Two lilac does when Lily remarried, a dark blue kitten for when Danica was born and now an emerald-green snake for him joining Hogwarts.

Draco's weren't as decorated yet, he had the snake and eight little kisses in almost white pink and blue.

“I always love wearing these.” Draco said finishing getting dressed and pulling a comb through his hair.

Harry nodded and smoothed his robes, “Shall we head down?”

They went down and were joined within a few minutes by Pansy and Daphne. They both wore knee length, white dresses with elbow length sleeves. Daphne had a tiny deep purple rabbit on one shoulder and both girls had the Slytherin snake.

“How old's your little sister now?” Harry asked Daphne.

“She's nine this year.” Daphne smiled placing a loose, lace veil over her hair and pinning it in place.

The room was slowly filling up with students all dressed in white. Tracey Davis arrived in a floor length white dress with no embroidery but a white snake. All her pale blonde hair was covered in a tight, solid white head dress.

“Why is your snake white?” Pansy asked kindly.

“It's for humility.” She snapped, “I was raised that colour was ostentatious for religious ceremonies. As is not covering ones hair.” She looked pointedly at Pansy's loose hair that flowed around her shoulders.

“Oh.” Pansy shifted awkwardly tucking her hair behind her ear, “I think my parents raised me in the older way.” Pansy tried to explain.

“Older is not always right.” Tracy said ending the conversation.

Sally clapped her hands, “Right; everyone who wants to come down is welcome to do so. The normal rules will apply. It's also a rule that you don't engage with students not taking part. For better or worse the old ways are becoming less and less common so it is very likely that a number of students will be outside and not want to take part.”

The students nodded in understanding although there were a few loud huffs from people. They made their way out the castle doors. The sun was just beginning to set, casting an eerie shadow from the forest.

Small groups of students were gathered around the grounds, many already deep in thought.

Howard stepped forward and paused for a moment, “Those who wish to stay in the main group may do so, those who wish to go off separately may also do so.”

Harry, Draco, Pansy, Neville and Daphne made their way to a quiet spot near the water.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The boys knelt on the ground and watched as the two girls each lit a small candle and stood next to one another.

“We are grateful to be here; amongst our friends and for the good fortune that this summer has brought and on this day to remember those who we miss, who cannot be here, on this day when the veil between this world and the next is at it's thinnest.” The group said together.

The boys stood up, the five of them forming a circle.

“I'm grateful for my parents. I am grateful that I got into Slytherin house; like the rest of my family.” Draco said smiling, “And I wish to send my love onto the other side to every brother and sister I haven't had the chance to meet.”

“I'm grateful for my parents and I'm grateful for my new cat.” Daphne said staring into the candle, “And I wish to let my grandma know that I love her and miss her.”

“I'm grateful for my parents.” Harry said, “And I am grateful for my family; they keep me going. And on this day I remember my father, I hope he still watches over me.”

“I am grateful for my parents. I am grateful for my two siblings and for my mother finding out she's pregnant again. I can't wait to have a baby in the house.” Neville said, “I don't have anyone on the other side but I hope my parent's friends see how safe their sacrifice has made us.”

“I am grateful for my parents and for the love they give me; no matter what.” Pansy smiled, “I also wish to give thanks for all who aren't here, my grandmother and grandfather who are together on the other side.”

The girls passed over the candles to the boys; Harry sharing with Draco.

“As the summer passes and the year moves on we move towards the dark; knowing with love it will always pass and that those who are on the other side watch over us and will greet us when the time comes.” The girls recited together, letting go of the candles and kneeling down. They spent a few minutes in silence before they boys blew out their candles. The wisps of smoke floated up towards the darkening sky.

Harry closed his eyes and listened; he could hear the water from the lake moving slowly and the murmur of other groups finishing their ceremonies. He thought of his mother and Danica doing the same thing he was. It was the first year he'd not been with them. He could see Danica in her little white dress; Lily had magically lengthened it just before he left for Hogwarts but he was sure she'd have had to do it again so it would fit. Danica had never met James, just seen the few pictures that they had and the stories they all had but she had always said a prayer for him from the first year she could talk.

“Harry?” Draco called

Harry snapped out of his musings and smiled, “Sorry. Lost in my own little world.”

They made their way back into the castle and wandered towards their common rooms.

“HARRY!”

Harry spun round, “Hello Ronald.” Harry said coldly.

The red headed boy ran up to him, Ron looked up and down Harry's robes briefly, “I wanted to talk.”

“You guys go on, I'll catch up.” Harry told them, Neville headed up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower while the others headed down the corridor to the Slytherin common room.

“Can I help you?” Harry asked nicely.

“I wanted a chance for an apology.” Ron smiled.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, the silence grew until it became uncomfortable.

  
“Well?” Ron said rather snappily.

“I thought you wanted to apologise?” Harry said confused.

“No.” Ron all but shouted, “I was giving you the chance to apologise!”

Harry tried to remain calm, “I don't quite understand; why do I need to apologise?”

“You were really rude to me.” Ron said though gritted teeth.

“You weren't exactly polite yourself. I-”

“Oh Fuck you!” Ron shouted across him, “I looked up to you but you're a horrible twat! What's so wrong with being proud of what you did?”

“I didn't do anything! I hate the fact everyone only looks at my fame!” Harry shouted back; he could see other students gathering around them now and was feeling rather uncomfortable.

“I'd love your fame! You take everything for granted!!” Ron snapped, “I'm going to get you for being such an ass to me. I thought we could be friends but you're nothing like people say you are. You're nothing like your father and you don't deserve to have a family!” Ron turned and stomped up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room before Harry could respond.

  
“Are you all right?” Pansy's soft voice came over.

“I thought you were going to the common room to get changed.” Harry sighed, wiping his eyes of a few stray tears.

“I heard everything.” She said coming over and leading him down the corridor where it quiet and they were heading towards the dorm, “Are you OK?”

Harry shook his head, “No. No I'm really not OK. I would have been happy to be friends with Ron but he never wanted to be friends with me just 'Harry Potter! The Boy Who Lived!!!' I want friend who are friends with Harry just Harry.”

“Well I for one am friends with just Harry.” Pansy smiled as they stepped through the common room door.

Draco and Daphne were already changed so Harry headed up alone. He dug his nice robes out his trunk and quickly changed. He then sat down on his bed and wrote out a letter to his mother. There was a quiet knock on the door.

“Come in.” Harry called.

Snape stepped though the door and closed it quietly behind him locking it with a tap of his wand.

“I've had a rather troubling report Harry.” He said

“You heard about Weasley?” Harry spat the name out.

Snape nodded, “Yes. I had a report from Professor McGonagall that you have been...that you have been bulling Mr Ronald Weasley.”

“Dad I would never!” Harry shouted.   
  
“Harry lower your voice.” Severus told him, “I do not believe you have been bulling him and told as much to Professor McGonagall; she wished me to punish you. I said I would have a word and go from there. What happened Harry?”

Harry leaned against the bed post, “He wanted to be friends but not actual friends he wanted to be my trusty sidekick. I told him I wasn't interested.”

“And?”

“He said some not nice things about you and Danica and sort of Mum. He said I didn't have any family.” Harry sighed.

“I can understand why that would upset you. You will find that Professor McGonagall had already deducted 50 points from Slytherin but I don't feel that any further punishment is needed. I can't been seen to have favourites Harry.”

Snape smiled and gave Harry a hug. “It's OK Harry.”

“Can you give this to Mum?” Harry asked after a few minutes of hugging; handing Snape the letter.

“Of course. Are you sure you don't want me to stay tonight?” Snape asked.

“Yeah I'm sure. You have a week on coming up so go home and see Mum and Danica while you can. Give them my love.” Harry smiled.

“Ok. Just try and stay away from Ronald; people like that aren't worth the trouble.”

Harry nodded and they headed towards the door. Snape said a final goodbye before heading off leaving Harry in the common room with his friends.

They played a few rounds of chess before heading down with the other students to the great hall. They took their seats at the Slytherin table giving a quick wave to Neville.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and welcomed them to the Halloween feast. Harry was just on his second plate of food when the doors burst open.

“TROLL!!!!!” Screamed Professor Quirrell running in, the tail of his purple turban flapping behind him, “THERE'S A TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!!!” He went very pale, “Thought you ought to know.” He said before fainting on the floor.

The teachers all stood up as the students burst into chatter, a few screamed increasing the noise level even further.

  
“Quiet!!” Called Dumbledore, silencing the hall, “House prefects please escort the students back to your dorms and stay there; teachers please accompany me to the dungeons.”

“Slytherin house follow me.” Howard said quickly.

The students rose to their feet and followed him and Sally out the hall; they made it to the door just before the Gryffindors earning them a dirty look from Percy Weasley as he let them past, muttering angrily.

“How on earth did a troll get into the castle?” Draco asked panting to keep up with Howard.

Sally came over to them, “Harry you need to be at the front. This could be an attack on you”

The thought hadn't even crossed Harry's mind. In all his years he's only ever been attacked once and then ten years of peace and normality; or what Harry knew as normality.

Sally took his arm and made him walk even faster so his legs felt like they were going to fall off. He looked around to see Draco and Pansy had managed to keep up with him though he couldn't see Daphne in the crowd.

There was a huge crash and several students screams.

Harry looked up to see a giant mountain troll standing in front of him filling the hall with it's horrific smell. It swung a huge club and Harry ducked down against the wall. Sally wasn't so lucky and crashed to the floor unconscious but at least tucked in against the wall. Draco pulled out his wand quickly.

Harry felt Pansy try to help him up as the other students ran for cover, heading back towards the hall.

“Are you OK?” Pansy asked

“You really need to stop asking that.” Harry grinned, “PANSY!!” He screamed as Pansy was lifted off the ground and shaken like a rag doll.

Harry stood next to Draco, and pulled his own wand out.

“Put her down!” Harry shouted

“I don't think he's going to be able to understand you.” Draco hissed, “Trolls are stupid.”

The troll was now looking at Pansy holding her by one ankle while she shouted at him and tried to get free, scratching at his thick hide-covered fingers.

Harry took a leap onto the trolls back and wrapped his arms around it's neck causing a big enough distraction that it didn't slam Pansy into the wall as it had been planning. It's skin was so thick it barely felt Harry's kicks.

He took his wand and shoved it up the trolls nose. The troll moved back a few feet, shrugging Harry off and dropping Pansy as well as it's large club. Draco waited until his friends were clear;

“Wingardium Leviosa” he called, lifting up the club and bringing it firmly down on the trolls head. The troll wobbled for a bit before crashing down to the floor bringing bits of loose stone down from the walls as it went.

Harry and Pansy stood up shakily and moved over to Draco.

“Are all your students in the great hall?” They could hear Professor Sprout call from down the corridor.

“I thought so, apart from Sally but Malfoy, Parkinson and Potter are still missing. I didn't realise.” Howard said sounding very worried and upset.

Harry moved over to the unconsciousness Sally and checked for a pulse; at least she was still alive although there was a nasty looking bump on her head.

“Potter?!” Dumbledore said alarmed, “Don't worry no one is blaming you Mr Nightshade. Go back to the great hall, sit with the other Slytherins and we'll find the missing students.”

The teachers rounded the next corner and gasped at the scene before them. Harry had pulled his wand from the troll and was wiping it on his robes. All three of the students were dishevelled and Pansy was in desperate need of a hair brush after being upside down.

“She's OK.” Draco said pointing to Sally.

“Poppy will you take Miss Maria to the hospital ward.” Dumbledore said calmly.

Sally moaned slightly, her eyes fluttering open briefly as she was levitated into the air and floated down the corridor.

“What happened?” Dumbledore asked

“We were walking down the corridor and then all of a sudden there was a huge crash and-” Harry said

“Oh my goodness! What on earth happened here?” Professor McGonagall said rounding the corner and coming to a quick stop.

“We were just finding out Minerva.” Dumbledore informed her kindly.

“As Harry was saying, we were just walking down the corridor when the troll arrived, Harry managed to duck out the way; Sally didn't. The troll grabbed Pansy. Harry and I distracted the troll before we were able to knock him out.”

“And how were three average first years able to do that?” Professor McGonagall asked snidely.

“Draco was able to levitate the trolls club before dropping it on his head.” Harry said crisply, “We learnt it in Charms class.”

“Well I think it were might brave of you 'Arry!” Hagrid said patting him on the back, “I think some 'ouse point are deserved?” He looked at Dumbledore.

“Quite right. Ten house points to Slytherin. Each.” Dumbledore smiled. Professor McGonagall didn't look so happy.

“You three best get a wash and off to bed.” She said smartly.

Harry, Draco and Pansy nodded and stepped over the troll before heading quickly to the common room they were the first ones there.

“How did that thing get in?” Pansy asked, “Trolls are stupid; it would never have been able to get in by itself.”

“Someone let it in.” Harry said, “They must have.”

The doorway swung open and the rest of the students piled into the room talking animatedly between themselves.

“We'll talk about this more tomorrow.” Draco whispered to them.

Howard came over and rubbed the back of his head, “I'm so very sorry you three, I really thought you were with us as we went to the hall.”

“It's not your fault.” Harry said, the other two nodding in agreement, “There was a lot going on and we're all OK.”

“Well I'm sorry and I'm glad you're not hurt. I'll see you in the morning.” Howard said before making sure that all the students were there.

Harry and Draco trudged up the stairs and into the nearest two showers. They got clean, washing away the troll smell, before heading into the dorm room.

“What happened to you to?” Crabbe asked “Oh, wait, we don't care.”

“Just wish the troll had hit harder.” Goyle sniggered.

Harry and Draco ignored them, snuggling down under the soft blankets and fell quickly asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The first of November brought a cold frost on the ground; it also had Pansy, Daphne, Harry and Draco huddled round the breakfast table talking quietly.

“Did you see Professor McGonagall's leg last night?” Pansy asked them, “She was injured and her robes all torn. I'm sure I saw blood.”

“She arrived after the others as well.” Harry added, “You don't think?”

“Think what?” Daphne asked, after apologising a lot for getting swept back to the great hall in the crowd last night.

“That she went to that dog, Fluffy.” Harry said.

Draco looked at him shocked, “Harry I know she's rather….strict… but do you really think she spends her time fighting wild animals for fun?”

“I think she wanted to get whatever 'Fluffy' is guarding.” Harry whispered.

“I still think that that name sounds familiar, Nicholas Flamel...” Daphne said thinking over the name.

“What are you four up to?” Professor McGonagall snapped from behind them.

“We were talking about...” Harry said his eyes floating down to her right leg that she wasn't putting any weight on.

“Homework.” Pansy said with a charming smile, “I most enjoyed your assignment for the week.”

Professor McGonagall sneered at them and swept up to the teachers table.

“She's definitely limping.” Draco said, “What the hell could be so important under that trap door?”

“Harry. I'm so glad you're OK.” Harry felt Snape's arms wrap around him, “Your mother was so worried when were heard but Dumbledore said I didn't need to come back and...”

“I'm fine dad.” Harry said wriggling free and standing up to give him a proper hug.

“I was so worried.”

Harry looked into his dead eyes and smiled, “I'm OK really.”

Snape breathed a sigh of relief, “First Quidditch game of the year. Slytherin vs Gryffindor.” changing the subject to stop himself from apologising yet again.

“Yeah I'm looking forward to it.” Harry grinned, “Their new seeker doesn't look up to much.”

“Towler was brought in last minute; Wood had been looking for a replacement for a while and then ended up with whoever he could get when McGonagall got frustrated.” Snape smirked, “I'm disappointed I'm going to miss it.”

“You're not coming?” Harry asked

“No. I have some business outside Hogwarts today; Danica has a dentist appointment. I just came in to make sure you were OK.” Snape explained before making his way up to the staff table after another hug.

Harry sat back down and glanced up to the staff table. He clutched at his forehead as a burning pain raced across his scar.

“Harry? Are you OK?” Daphne asked pulling his hand way from his head.

“Yeah I was just, I was just looking at McGonagall and my scar started to hurt.” He whispered.

“Are you sure? She's talking to Quirrell.” Draco pointed out.

“No I looked right in her eyes when it happened. And look she's glaring at me now.”

They looked over to where Professor McGonagall was staring angrily at them.

“Try not to think about it for now.” Pansy told them, “Lets just go and get ready for the match.”

They finished their breakfasts and headed back to the common room. They wrapped up warm and met Neville by the main entrance.

“Hey guys.” Neville grinned as they walked over, “Looking forward to the game today?”

“Definitely. Slytherin win for sure!” Harry laughed.

“You wish. We've been training really hard.” Neville grinned.

“You need it.” Draco teased before making their way out to the stands.

They managed to get a row of seats to themselves and sat down as the rest of the stands filled up. Daphne pulled a book out of her bag and started reading.

  
“Still not interested in watching Quidditch Daph?” Harry asked trying to see what the book was called.

“Nope not a bit; I love flying and would happily join in but watching other people zoom about while I'm stuck on the ground? Nope. Especially when I can't even have a broom. But it's nice to be out with everyone in the fresh air.”

Draco shook his head and laughed a little. It wasn't long before Madam Hooch stepped forward and mounted her broom hovering up into the air. Harry looked hopefully over to the teachers box hoping that Snape would be there. He wasn't and Harry knew he wouldn't be. It took a lot of persuading to get Danica into the dentist, especially from Snape and Sirius. Professor McGonagall was there though, along with Professor Dumbledore and most of the other teachers. Harry could see Quirrell looking like he'd rather be anywhere else in the world than watching the game.

Madam Hooch hovered up to where she could be seen easily by all the spectators, Quaffle tucked safely under her arm.

The two teams stood facing each other and the crowd cheered for a few minutes until Madam Hooch blew her whistle for them to be quiet.

“Captains please shake hands.” She ordered.

Marcus flint and Oliver Wood walked reluctantly towards one another and shook hands. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the teams mounted their brooms and took off into the air. Madam Hooch glided smoothly back to the ground opening the box that released the Quidditch balls that immediately flew into the air.

Harry caught sight of the Snitch for a few seconds before it flew to high. Madam Hooch rose to the level of the players again and through the Quaffle into the air.

It was caught quickly by one of the Gryffindor players much to Lee Jordan’s delight. Harry watched the game continue cheering loudly at every Slytherin goal. Slytherin had a good lead after about an hour.

“Next year I'm so trying out for Seeker.” Harry said to Draco, “I've seen it several times when they've missed it.”

Draco nodded, “Yeah. The Gryffindor one missed it going right by his head before.”

Daphne tapped them on the shoulders, “I've finished my book, I'm going to grab another one. I'll be back in a few minutes.”

“Do you want some company?” Pansy asked before cheering at yet another Slytherin goal.

“No it's fine.” Daphne grinned, “You stay here and have fun. I left my bag in the Slytherin changing rooms so I'll only be two minutes.”

Daphne made her way down the stand steps and into the changing room to find her bag in the giant pile.

Harry threw himself back in his seat as the Slytherin Seeker came within a few centimetres of catching the Snitch before it darted away.

“Did you feel that?” Harry asked Draco as he felt the seat shift underneath him.

“Feel what?” Draco asked.

“My seat just moved.” Harry said, “There it just did it again.”

“Ok I felt that one.” Pansy said, the colour draining from her face slightly, Draco nodded in agreement.

Harry opened his mouth to say something when a violent shake threw them to the floor. The stand ground and seat around Harry began to shake badly, forcing Harry to stay on the ground. Pansy was able to pull herself to her feet before falling over again.

“It's coming from around me.” Harry shouted. He could see that the shock waves petered out seven or eight seats away from where he was laying, “You have to get away!”

Draco shook his head, “Take my hand!” He shouted.

There was a fair amount of attention from the people around them now. The game ground to a halt and many of the teachers were making their way out of the teacher's box. Harry could see McGonagall staring at him; she wasn't even blinking.

Harry felt his back slamming against the barrier that stopped them from falling to the ground. He held on to a seat leg and managed to pull himself away from the edge just before the thin bars that formed the barrier fell away.

Patches of the floor also started to crumble away under the never ending shaking.

“You guys have to go!” Harry shouted at them.

Draco took hold of Pansy's hand and helped her to get away from Harry. The shakes got worse and Harry felt tears drip down his face as his hands began to loose grip, his leg falling off the edge. It was a long way down.

Daphne was just about to climb the steps when she saw the game had stopped. She put the book down and drew her wand before slowly walking round towards the pitch. She could see the seats where she'd been sitting shaking violently and Harry's legs falling off the damaged stands.

She looked over to the teachers box. Professor McGonagall was staring at Harry intently, her lips moving slightly.

Daphne had seen her parents preform enough magic to know what a spell looked like. She was sure the Professor would have her wand out, hidden in her open robe sleeves. Daphne saw Harry slip slightly further and made up her mind.

She moved quickly and quietly forward and up to underneath the teachers seats. She recognised Professor McGonagall's robes and tapped the wooded bench with her wand.

“Quarta rursus.” She whispered causing the bench to tip forward spilling the teachers into the foot well.

Daphne had just enough time to see that the stand where Harry was had stopped shaking before she ducked back out to go to her friends before the staff spotted her and kicked her out the school for leaving the teachers in an undignified pile.

Draco and Pansy pulled Harry back to safety. He looked down at the ground and took a few deep breaths.

“Thanks guys. That was a bit close!” he breathed calming down slowly.

“ 'Arry are you a'right?” Hagrid asked pulling him to his feet.

Harry nodded, “I don't know what happened.”

“I'm sure it was an accident.” Daphne said arriving, a fixed smile on her face.

“And accident?!” Draco spat, “Are you mad?”

Pansy elbowed him in the side and glared between him and the group of teachers that had arrived, including Professor McGonagall, her hat slightly squint.

Draco smoothed back his hair, “Well you might be right. An accident.”

“Don't worry. Rest assured there will be a full investigation.” Professor Dumbledore informed them, “For now I think-”

A loud cheer interrupted him as the Gryffindor Seeker landed on the ground, Snitch in hand. Flint landed as well and stormed over.  
  
“Bloody cheat!” He shouted in Wood's face, “There was a little bit going on if you didn't see!”

Wood pushed Flint away slightly, “Yeah I saw but the rules are the rules. I'll do you a favour if you want and call it a draw.” he said rather patronisingly, before looking around worriedly at the boos and hisses coming from three of the houses and even a few Gryffindors.

Flint glared at him up and down, “Thanks but we don't need any favours from you.”

“Well it's been an interesting game.” Dumbledore smiled slightly, he placed his wand to his throat to project his voice, “Game won by Gryffindor! Everyone back to you dorms.”

Harry rubbed the back of his head; his scar felt like it was on fire.

  
“Come on Harry.” Draco said pulling him towards the exit of the stand. Neville hurried over as soon as he could.

“Harry are you OK? What the hell happened?” he asked helping Draco to prop Harry up.

“My head is killing me.” Harry groaned.

“We can take you to Madam Pomfrey.” Pansy suggested worried about how pale Harry had become, pushing past the teachers.

“No.” Harry shook his head, “I'll be OK. I just need to get to my room.”

They made their way to the Slytherin common room, letting Neville sneak in with them. Pansy sat down on Harry's bed, next to Daphne, crossing a leg underneath her.

Daphne had always looked graceful when she sat or walked or breathed but it was not a talent that Pansy had ever been able to master.

“So I think we can all agree that that was no accident.” Draco said making himself comfortable on his own bed, “Any idea?”

“I think I know what happened.” Daphne said slowly, “But it sounds kinda crazy.”

“More crazy than the seats coming alive and having a serious hatred of Harry?” Draco asked, rolling his eyes.

“I think that Professor McGonagall was cursing him.” Daphne looked around at the stunned faces, “She was staring at Harry, not even blinking, then she was muttering and then I tipped the seat and she fell forward, breaking the connection and the benches stopped moving. Straight away.”

Pansy shook her head, “There were other teachers on that bench though. We can't be sure it was McGonagall.”

“Yeah but the other teachers didn't go to that mutt on Halloween.” Harry pointed out, “And she doesn't exactly make a secret of how much she hates us.”

“You're talking about a teacher trying to kill you though.” Neville pointed out, “That seems a little excessive.”

Harry rubbed his scar it still ached. His mother was going to flip when she found out what happened; again.

“Dad was away again.” Harry pointed out, “He was at Halloween as well. We should go talk to Hagrid.”

“I still haven't been able to find anything on a stone. I'm sure I've heard the name Flamel before though.” Pansy said standing up with the others, “I'll keep looking.”

The door flew open. Crabbe and Goyle filled the doorway, glaring.

“You shouldn't be here Longbottom.” Crabbe sniffed, making it very clear he was unwelcome.

“Don't worry we're just leaving.” Daphne said pushing them apart to let the group through. They trudged back outside; passing the house point hourglasses in time to see twenty house points leave Gryffindor and Slytherin.

“Wonder what happens when you hit minus points.” Neville sighed with a smile.

“The rest of the house doesn't find your little experiment so funny Mr Longbottom.” A voice snapped from behind them.

They turned to see Percy Weasley and Ron glaring angrily.

“I was just informed that you have been trespassing in the Slytherin common room; what do you have to say for yourself?” Percy demanded.

“I wasn't trespassing Percy I was with my friends.” Neville said as calmly as he could.

  
“That is no reason to be breaking the rules!” Percy snapped, “Your actions are reflecting badly on the entire house. You need to chose your friends more wisely and hang around with a better calibre of student. You should be more respectful of her family.”

“Come on Percy; some people are just bad fruit, as mum says.” Ron said smugly.

Harry rolled his eyes, and marched out the door, “That kid is going to be spewing slugs if he's not careful.”

They made their way to Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door, they heard fang bark once before flopping back down on the floor. Harry knocked again but there was no answer.

“Maybe he's still out with the teachers?” Pansy suggested, “Professor Dumbledore did say there would be an investigation.”

Harry nodded, he scribbled a note and shoved it under the door hoping Fang wouldn't eat it before Hagrid got back.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The next day Harry sat at the back of his Defence Against the Dark Arts class doodling in the corner of his parchment. His headache was back and he was bored out of his mind.

There was a loud knock on the door and Professor Quirrell jumped a foot in the air.

“Come in.” He squeaked

The door flew open and a panicked, well Harry could tell he was panicked to everyone else he looked perfectly calm, Snape stood on the other side, “I need to speak to Mr Potter, if that's alright with you.” he said smoothly.

Quirrell nodded, “Yes. Of course.” He adjusted his strange purple turban.

Harry shoved his school stuff into his bag and walked out the class room. He's barely had the chance to close the door when his mother's arms flew around his neck.

“Oh Harry. Gods, I was so worried.” She mumbled. Harry hugged her tightly.

“I'm OK Mum.” He said. He felt someone grab hold of his leg, “I'm OK Danica; really I am. Barely a scratch.”

Lily let him go and pulled Danica off Harry, with some difficulty, and into her arms.

“This is the second time you've been attacked.” Lily said willing herself not to cry, “What's Dumbledore doing about this?”

“And both times when I've been off campus.” Snape put in.

“I don't think the troll was for me.” Harry said looked around him. The corridor looked empty but you could never really tell; Harry had started to suspect a lot lately, “Lets go for a walk down by the lake.”

They wondered through the castle and out the impressive entrance. Harry took them down to the little spot by the lake where the rock jutted out, where he and his friends often went.

“Me and Draco found the three-headed dog.” Harry said settling himself down on the grass. Danica wondered off to play with the giant squid, bored with all the grown up talk. Lily and Severus sat with Harry.  
  
“You mean Fluffy?” Snape asked, “Harry you shouldn't have been there!”

“I know, we didn't mean to be. The staircase moved. While we were still on it!” he explained, “Anyway I think the troll was let in to be a distraction. It was just a coincidence that we ran into it in the corridor. It was heading up to the main bit of the castle. Gryffindor actually got to the doorway first but Howard made Weasley let us go first. If we'd been those few minutes later we wouldn't have run into it.” Harry explained.

“Ok but you can't say that about the Quidditch game Harry, that was aimed at you.” Lily pointed out.

“Well yeah, but I think that...I think that Professor-”

“ 'Arry!” Hagrid boomed from behind them, “And Lily what are you doin' 'ere?” Hagrid asked Danica waved goodbye to the giant squid and ran into Hagrid's arms, “ 'ello Dany, 'ow's you?”

Danica giggled and buried her face in Hagrid's coat.

“Hello Hagrid, it's lovely to see you again.” Lily said giving him a hug, “We're just here to check on Harry. I was very worried after the game.”

“Aye it was a shock for all 'o us.” Hagrid said ruffling Harry's hair.

Harry gave him a quick smile, “As I was saying I don't think it was an accident. Professor McGonagall was hurt after Halloween and she showed up later than all the other teachers and she was staring at me during the game. I think it was Fluffy that hurt her.”

“Why would Fluffy hurt a teacher?” Lily asked.

“Because I think she's after whatever it is Fluffy is guarding.” Harry said exasperated.

“Why do you think Fluffy is guarding anything?” Snape asked slowly.

“And Professor McGonagall is one of the teachers helpin' to protect the stone 'Arry.” Hagrid said before Snape shot him a 'be quiet' look, “Sorry 'Arry, you shouldn't know about that.”

Harry nodded thoughtfully, “It's OK I wont tell on you.” he grinned making Hagrid laugh, “I'm going to head back to class.” Harry told them hugging his parents and little sister goodbye. There was only a few minutes of the lesson left but Harry was hopping to be able to arrange a meet up with his friends to pass on this new bit of information.

“Harry wait a moment.” Snape said catching up with Harry, “I don't want to keep you from class but I just wanted to reassure you.”

Harry let Snape guide him into a small passageway, “What's up?”

“Professor McGonagall isn't trying to steal anything, we may not see eye to eye over everything but she would never go against Dumbledore. You don't have to worry about that.” Snape told him before wrapping him in a hug, “Now go on off to class.”

Harry smiled and walked quickly down the corridor. So McGonagall wasn't trying to steal the stone but someone was? Maybe it was McGonagall and she just had the wool pulled over Snape's eyes. There was always a frosty chill in the air when Dumbledore was mentioned between his parents, could he be the one after the stone?

No, Harry decided, Dumbledore would have been able to get the stone easily if that's what he wanted. Something just wasn't adding up and it was playing on the back of his mind, driving him crazy.

Snow swirled around the castle the day before the Christmas holidays began. Harry was already packed and ready to go. He and Draco had taken Harry's birthday chess set down to the Great Hall so they could meet up with Pansy to play a few rounds.

It also meant they could talk with minimal risk of being over heard with the din of other conversations and Neville could join them if he got the chance.

  
“Take us over everything we have so far Daphne.” Pansy said expertly moving her piece, smashing one of Harry's. Harry sighed; he should have spotted that.

“Not a lot is the answer there,” Daphne sighed, “We know that whatever 'it' is it's being hidden in the castle behind, or rather underneath, Fluffy and that there are other things guarding it. Did Hargrid give you any more clues as to what the defences are or even how many?”

“Nope.” Harry said as Pansy beat him at chess, again, “Just that McGonagall was 'one' of the teachers guarding it. Dad is convinced that it's not McGonagall though.”

“You can't be sure your dad is right though.” Draco pointed out.

Harry shrugged, “I know. I just don't know what to think.”

“We need to find out who Flamel is.” Neville said coming over and sitting with them, “Once we know that we might be able to work out what it is that Fluffy is guarding and that's a step in the right direction.”

They nodded in agreement.

“Longbottom, you aren't allowed to sit at the Slytherin table!” Ron shouted stomping over, “Do I need to get my brother?” he said smugly.

“Weasley what's the problem?” Neville asked, “I'm just sitting here with my friends.”

“The problem is your friends!” Ron snarled, “Percy!”

“I'm going!” Neville snapped back at him standing up and stomping as loudly as he could over to the Gryffindor table.

Ron gave them a satisfied smile and left as well.

“We'll be able to talk to him tomorrow at least on the train.” Harry sighed, “I do wish I could throw that Weasley out the bloody window though. They're all as bad as each other as well, if it's not Ron it's Percy and if it's not Percy it's the twins.” Harry rested his head on the table. He'd had a non-stop headache for weeks now.

  
“Well the Weasley's aren't going home for Christmas.” Pansy informed them, “Their parents are going to Romania to visit one of their older sons.”

“How do you know?” Harry asked surprised she knew so much about their plans.

“I spoke to the twins. I ended up sitting next to them at study the other day and it would have been rude not to talk to them.” Pansy explained.

“You spoke to a Weasley?” Draco asked shocked.

“The twins aren't so bad.” Daphne said with a smile.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, his head was hurting to much to think about it right now.

They barely saw Neville on the train back, just in passing long enough for them all to remind each other that they needed to ask their parents about Nicholas Flamel and Draco reminded them they were all invited to his parents new years party.

Harry all but jumped into his mothers arms when he saw her waiting at the train station. He wouldn't admit it but he'd been more than a little home sick.

Danica greeted him with a large lick and a picture she'd painted showing them all at Hogwarts.

Harry took it gratefully and gave her a big kiss hoisting her into his arms.

Sirius wrapped him in a hug, “You had us worried a couple of times this year, kid.”

“Had myself worried to.” Harry grinned, “I assume Remus is...”

Lily nodded, “Yeah it'll be over after tonight though so he'll be OK in time for Christmas. He's looking forward to seeing you.”

Harry smiled, he liked the family always being together. Having everyone around him made him feel safe; it always had.

At home Krecher had made a huge meal with all of Harry's favourites; clearly Harry had been missed here as well.

“Welcome home Master Potter!” Krecher said jumping down the stairs two at a time to greet Harry, duster still in hand, “I have much missed you!”

Harry knelt down to give him a hug, “Missed you too Krecher. Dinner smells amazing.”

Krecher broke from the hug to grin and give a bow, his ears wiggling proudly, “It's ready now if you's like it.”

“That would be lovely thank you.” Lily said moving towards the dinning room. Harry ate until he felt like his stomach was going to explode before he made his way early to bed. Hogwarts food was amazing but it just wasn't the same as home cooking.

The sun shone through his open curtains the next day. He rolled over and cursed himself for not closing them the night before. He'd missed seeing the stars from his window at night as the Slytherin dorm windows looked out to the lake.

He got up and pulled on some scruffy old clothes planning on unpacking his trunk later. Breakfast smells were drifting though the house making his stomach growl hungrily.

He met Sirius on the stairs and they walked down towards the dinning room together.

“Sirius... have you ever heard of someone called, Nicholas Flamel?” Harry asked as innocently as he could.

Sirius laughed, “Is this about the you-know-what in the you-know-where?” He chuckled.

Harry shook his head, “No.” He lied badly.

“I can't tell you Harry; your mum made me promise not to. Severus hasn't even told her what Fluffy has. They had a screaming row over it when they came back from seeing you. Your mum is really worried.” Sirius stopped and looked at the wall deciding whether or not he should tell Harry, “Sit down a moment.”

Harry sat next to him on the step.

“There is someone in Hogwarts who wasn't ever very happy about your mum and Snape getting together. They thought you might be better raised away from the wizarding world and having your mum re-marry was just one step closer to a stable family for you. They tried to cause a lot of trouble between them” Sirius told him in barely a whisper.

Harry had always knew there was something that had caused a lot of trouble in the early days after James's death, argument after argument and Snape leaving. No one had ever told him what had been said and the thought that it was someone at Hogwarts that caused all those problems made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.   
  


“Who was it? Are they trying to cause more trouble now?” Harry asked.

“I can't tell you who it was; that's not my place but yeah I think they're trying to cause more trouble now. Just watch your back. If anyone ever says not to tell someone you love unless it's a surprise birthday party it's not good. Severus has always struggled with who's side he feels he should be on. He is a very loyal person but not always the best judge of character.”

“Harry!” Lily called up the stairs, “Breakfast is ready!” ending the conversation.

“I was just on my way.” Harry called down.

They stood up and made their way down the last staircase to the hallway. Harry took his place at the table and piled his plate with bacon and eggs before buttering three bits of toast.

“You didn't tell me.” Sirius said looking at Severus..

Snape sipped his coffee, “Tell you what?” he asked confused.

“That they'd stopped feeding students at Hogwarts.” Sirius grinned looking at Harry's plate.

Harry pulled his tongue out at him, “Haha very funny.” Harry said stuffing a rasher of bacon into his mouth whole. Lily came over and sat down before pouring herself some tea. Danica sat between her parents with an eggy in the basket for breakfast.

“Will Master Lupin be coming over for the celebrations?” Krecher asked taking his place.

  
“Yes in a couple of days. I'll let you know the exact date when I do.” Lily smiled.

Krecher placed his own breakfast on a plate and took a mouthful of tea, “I'll make his room up ready after breakfast.”

  
“I'll do the dishes today.” Harry offered, Krecher smiled at him and nodded.

“You're still not getting to take that broom to Hogwarts, Harry.” His mother warned him jokingly “How did flying go by the way? I don't remember you telling me.”

Harry shrugged, “Ok I guess. Pretty basic stuff, kick off, hover, land. I've been doing it for years. I guess I'm just too practised for beginners lessons they have to cater it for people who have never flown before after all.”

“I'm sorry honey I know you were looking forward to it.” Lily said patting his hand over the table, “Maybe it would be worth trying out for the Quidditch team next year.”

Harry perked up, “Yeah I'm going to. They're only really going to have one spot open though. Seeker. And possibly a chaser or keeper. Be worth a try though. And they have a better range of flying lessons next year.”

“I was very displeased to here that Gryffindor cheated so badly at the beginning game.” Lily frowned, it was her disappointed mother look, “I expected better of them.”

“They didn't really cheat.” Snape pointed out somewhat reluctantly.

“They should have stopped.” Lily said.

Harry nodded, no one could argue with that one, even a couple of the Gryffindor's had been rather ashamed at the situation. They finished their breakfasts with only a small amount of chatter.

“We're going to the Malfoy's party at New years right?” Harry asked as he began to clear the dishes.

Lily nodded, “Of course. I've even got a new dress!”

Harry laughed as Danica helped him carry the last plate into the kitchen. She held it very carefully out in front of her watching the ground with every step she took.

“Why is Uncle Remus not here?” She asked Harry when they were alone in the kitchen, “Mummy says he's sicky again but I doesn't understand.”

Harry looked down at the small girl, she was growing quickly though, her hair was at least half an inch longer that the last time he'd seen her. Every instinct he had screamed at him to protect her.

“It's the whole wolfie thing. It makes him sick.” Harry explained.

Danica still seemed confused, “Why does make him sicky? Wolfies are awesome.” she said letting out a howl.

“I don't really know,” Harry admitted, “It just does.”

Danica was seemingly unimpressed with this answer and let out a long sigh of frustration before getting distracted and leaving the room.

Harry washed and put away the dishes before giving the counters a once over with a wet cloth. Once the kitchen was looking fairly presentable he went upstairs to unpack.

There hadn't been a big shopping trip this year for Christmas; he couldn't go while he was in school and it was agreed that Diagon Ally would be far to busy now to go with Danica, even though Sirius had offered to take him alone.

Harry had instead made presents, as best as he could, for the family. He carefully removed them from his trunk happy to see that they had all survived the journey and set about wrapping them. He stashed them in the normal place under the Christmas tree before unpacking the rest of his trunk.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Christmas morning brought no snow but a layer of ice making the world sparkle with unnatural beauty from Harry's window. There was a small knock on the door and Snape came in carrying two steaming mugs of hot chocolate topped with marshmallows, whipped cream and a Flake.

He handed one to Harry and sat on the edge of the bed, “How long have you been up for?” He asked Harry.

Harry shrugged and took a sip of his drink letting the liquid warm him, “Only an hour or so.”

“I wanted to talk to you before I talked to your mother,” Snape paused, “Do you want to go back to Hogwarts?”

Harry looked stunned, “Of course I do.”

Snape nodded, “That's what I thought. It's a wonderful place that's for sure. I just worry for your safety.”

Harry nodded, “I know but I need to go. I'm really worried though something is going on.”

Snape sighed, “There is but I can't tell you what, it's a difficult situation and I don't want you knowing anything about it. For your safety it is better you are as blissfully unaware of the situation as everyone else is. You got your fathers mischief gene though. How's it going with Ronald? I haven't heard anything more.”

Harry noticed the change in subject but chose to ignore it, “Ron's a pain. Every time Neville comes within a mile of us he's shouting that we aren't permitted together. I wish he'd just go away.”

“Have you tried to be friends with him?” Snape asked, trying to make the last bits of his drink last; he'd always enjoyed this time on Christmas talking to Harry and he hadn't been able to help his step-son anywhere near as much as he would have liked.

“I...I don't want to. He hasn't tried being friends with me just been an ass when I haven't let him worship the ground I walk on. I would have been happy to be his friend but I'm not going to have a fan club.” Harry tried to explain.

Snape nodded, “I'm very proud of you for that. For now up, and dressed, Danica will be wanting her presents.”

“Hoping there are a few with my name on as well.” Harry grinned, draining his mug and handing it to Severus.

Harry dressed in his white robes, running his finger over the embroidery that symbolised his family. He went quickly down the stairs, buzzing with excitement. Everyone was already waiting, also dressed in their ceremonial robes in the large cosy sitting room. A huge fire built up sending flickering shadows onto the wall.

He opened his presents excitedly, Danica sending shreds of wrapping paper flying into the air in her excitement to get into the presents underneath.

Harry got several new books, a set of blocks that joined together magically to create anything from a house to a giant robot. He also got a miniature record player that played any song you wanted it to with a tap of a wand and a potion set with fun experiments to play around with.

Harry thanked everyone before digging out his own presents to give people. Danica got a little spell book he'd written out with harmless little spells that mostly made bright coloured lights and sparkles.

“Figured it would be good for you to practice with her.” Harry said after he'd managed to de-tangle himself from Danica's thank you hug.

“It's perfect Harry.” Lily reassured him.

Snape got a picture that Harry had drawn, a little cartoon really of Snape telling Harry off for blowing up the school. It was a silly little cartoon that Snape lovingly looked over before slipping it in his robe pocket to keep it safe.

Harry slowly handed a badly wrapped parcel to his mother, “It's not great but I did my best.” Harry shrugged.

Lily unwrapped the colourful paper and gazed at the small pottery flower.

“It's beautiful.” She smiled, “A lily yes?” She smoothed her fingers over the copper coloured glaze that matched her hair.

“Yeah a lily.” Harry relaxed that she liked the present, he'd felt a bit silly having to make everyone gifts. Draco had offered for him to go shopping with the Malfoys but Harry had already started the presents by that point and he also used the excuse to stay away from Draco's creepy aunt Bella. He was looking forward to seeing Draco's other aunt though as her and her daughter were loads of fun.

Sirius flopped down beside Harry and gave him a big hug, “Merry Christmas Harry!”

Harry grinned “Don't worry I haven't forgotten you!” He pulled out another present and handed it over.

Sirius pulled the paper off to reveal the painting of a big black dog rolling on it's back. He burst out laughing, “This is brilliant. Your drawing is getting really good.”

Harry blushed slightly at the compliment, “Thanks.”

“ME NEXT!!!!” Danica squealed picking up an overly decorated basket full of gifts. Harry grinned, at least he wasn't the worst at wrapping. Danica carefully sifted through her basket and pulled out a strange shaped bottle and gave it to Snape.

“Thank you sweetie.” Snape said lovingly. He unwrapped it and showed the room the bottle of purple fluid that was moving slowly, shimmering through the glass.

“For sleep sleep.” Danica explained proudly.

“It helps you dream, you add in a slip of paper with what sort of dream you want and it changes colour then you take a sip and it will help you dream what you want.” Lilly explained, “It's also one of the most complex potions to brew and comes with a recipe card.” she smiled.

Severus gave his daughter a huge hug and kiss, “Thank you.”

Danica wiggled free and moved onto her mother, “For you.”

Lilly unwrapped the little box. She held up the little necklace, showing a picture of Harry and Danica smiling and waving.

“Thank you so much.” She said putting it on, “It's warm.” Lily touched the metal.

Snape and Sirius grinned,

“We both worked on finding and modifying it.” Sirius said, “It will be warm as long as Harry and Danica are, left side for Harry, Right for Danica. Help ease your mind.”

Lily wiped tears away from her eyes and wrapped Harry and Danica in a huge hug.

“Let me goes!” Danica giggled after a few moments, wiggling free, “Father Christmas has given me more prezzies to give out.” She said importantly.

Harry made an effort not laugh and straighten his face as Danica handed him his present. He carefully undid the wrapping and grinned. He turned over the book, _'Wizard Chess-view from the masters”_

“Thank you Danica, I've been wanting this for ages.” Harry grinned.

“Last one for nows.” Danica informed them giving Sirius his gift.

Sirius unwrapped his present to find a sparkly pink dog lead and collar, complete with tags.

Lily burst out laughing and Snape did his best to not laugh at Sirius's face.

“Danica what happened to the book we got for him?” Lily laughed.

“No laughing!” Danica ordered which only made Harry also burst out with laughter, “Uncle Remus helped me. A lady said that doggies should not be off the lead with peoples around. They could take him away!” Danica clearly didn't think it was a laughing matter and crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her bottom lip out.

Lily scooped her into a hug, “Oh sweetie. We were out shopping and Sirius came along as Padfoot when a lady told us that dogs needed to be on the lead or they could be taken away.” She explained to Harry.

“Ok but why is it pink?” Harry asked his little sister.

  
“Pink is pretty.” Danica said as if it was obvious.

“Well I think it is fabulous!” Sirius announced. He quickly put the collar on and flicked his shoulder length hair, “What do you think?”

Harry remained silent trying to not laugh again.

“You look so pretty!” Danica said straightening the heart shaped tags that had his name, address, phone number on and clapping, “Everyone loved their prezzies.”

“Yes we did.” Harry reassured her giving her another squishy hug which she thanked him for with a large lick up his cheek.

Krecher popped into the room, dressed in a clean white pillowcase, small holly leaves and berries embroidered along the bottom. He smoothed out the fabric, “Breakfast is ready.” he announced.

“Thank you Krecher, we have your presents ready, would you like them now or later when the others arrive?”

“When the others arrive please miss.” Krecher beamed flapping his ears.

Danica ran up and gave him a hug, “Merry Christmas K-reach”

They made their way into the dinning room where a large pot of porridge sat on an intricate iron trivet. Harry sat down quickly on his seat and put the bright red napkin, edged with holly leaf embroidery, on his knee and waited for his mother to serve him.

Lily scooped out a generous serving to everyone, including Krecher who for the last few years had learned to enjoy being looked after rather than feeling it was always his job.

Harry coated his porridge in honey, nuts and dried fruit finishing with a sprinkle of cinnamon before taking a spoonful and feeling it warm him from the inside out.

“Are we still going to the fun-fun Christmas party?” Danica asked.

“Yes we always go.” Lily said stopping her from putting the third spoonful of sugar on her porridge., “Do you want strawberries?”

Danica nodded and put a huge handful in her bowl.

“Krecher do you need any help with cooking dinner later?” Severus asked scraping his bowl clean.

“No thanks you Master Severus, I's will be all right.” Krecher smiled, “How many is coming to double check?”

“Seven including you.” Lily told him, starting to stack the bowls.

“I will do that today Missy Lily. You play with Missy Danica.” Krecher smiled.

“Krecher play with me!” Danica asked beaming

“I think I'm on washing up duty for now, if that's OK with you?” Lily smiled at the house elf who happily hopped down and took Danica's hand guiding her to the sitting room.

Harry was pouring over the chess book Danica had gotten him when there was a knock on the door. Harry looked up and saw it was nearly one o'clock, he'd been reading for longer than he thought.

“If only you could concrete on your potions studies as well.” Severus said sitting next to him and smirking.

“Hey I've only been through two cauldrons so far.” Harry grinned, “And my good one is still intact...mostly.”

Snape rolled his eyes and stood up greeted Lupin who came through to the sitting room. Harry jumped up and gave him a hug. He looked exhausted but it had only been a few days since the full moon.

“Are you all right?” Snape asked Remus quietly.

  
He nodded, “I will be. Thank you for the potion.” Remus said quietly.

“Uncle woof woof!!” Danica shouted running into the room and jumping into Remus's arms. Remus stumbled and flopped into a chair holding tightly onto Danica who laughed happily.

“Danica be careful!” Lily told her sharply, “You might have hurt Uncle Lupin.” Lily looked worriedly over Remus's thin frame.

He smiled, “Don't worry about me.”

“I've always worried about you.” Lily said kindly giving him a gentle hug.

Krecher came into the room and coughed to let everyone know he was there, “Lunch will be ready in about half an hour so we have time for presents if everyone is agreeable.” He beamed, he's ears flapping happily.

Lily sat down and Krecher sat on a cushion on the floor. Danica hopped off Lupin's lap and ran to under the tree, “Don't move.” She said holding her hands up.

“Why don't we let Harry and Daddy go first?” Lily suggested.

Danica shook her head and rummaged under the tree to bring out two presents. She handed the first to Krecher. He carefully unwrapped it. He held up the pillowcase, covered in different patterns with a set of colouring pens.

“So we can colour together!” Danica said happily, “Mummy said that it can just wash-wash and all the colours dis-a-pear.”

Krecher's ears flapped, “Thank you Missy Danica! It's is brilliant!”

Danica gave him a hug before handing the other parcel to Lupin. He unwrapped the small wolf teddy that held a little blanket in it's paw.

“For when you don't feel well every month. My teddies always make me feel better.” Danica said climbing back up onto his lap and snuggling into his side.

He gave her a tight squeeze, “Thank you sweetie.”

“You is welcome.” Danica said.

“Can I go next now?” Harry asked.

Danica nodded. Harry got his presents from under the tree and handed them over. Krecher got a little clay statue of a cat that Harry made and Lupin got picture drawn of him, James and Sirius standing outside Hogwarts. Sirius got a picture of Padfoot, Prongs and Moony running along the Hogwarts forest.

“Thanks Harry, it's perfect.” Lupin said.

Sirius nodded, “Thank you.”

Krecher clutched the statue to his chest and slipped it into his pocket saying thank you. Snape handed out the last presents; a new bed for Krecher, he would only accept it as a Christmas gift and his other one was badly worn, and Lupin got a new mug, wolves running around the rim.

They chatted for a little while until Krecher, now dressed in his new pillowcase, already scribbled on by Danica, called them to the dinning room.

A long white tablecloth was heaped with a huge roast dinner, three different meats took pride of place, surrounded with roast potatoes and vegetables. Beautiful embroidered red and green napkins sat folded into little crowns on everyone's plates.

Harry took his seat, Lupin on one side and Krecher on the other. Snape stood and raised his glass,

“To the family, I am very grateful for you all and a special thanks to Krecher for this wonderful meal.” Snape took a sip of the dark red wine and sat back down.

Everyone joined in the toast, Harry raising his glass of butter beer, wiping the bubbles from his top lip before piling his plate with food. Krecher was a brilliant cook. He couldn't remember a time when the little house elf was part of the family but apparently when they first moved into Grimmauld Place there had been a lot of ill feeling.

Sirius didn't like the house elf, that he viewed as no more than a slave, that was besotted with his newly dead mother but Lily didn't put up with it for long, she was still black and blue from the explosion while shouting at Sirius for being rude to Krecher.

Turns out the house elf loved being part of the family, Harry and then later Danica had become his pride and joy. He often was seen pushing Danica around Diagon Ally in her pram flapping his ears in happiness.

“Are you OK Harry?” Lily asked, jolting Harry from his thoughts.

Harry smiled, “Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about stuff.”

“Anything I can help with?” Lily asked cheerfully, trying to encourage Danica to eat something other than roast potatoes and beef.

“No. School's just really over whelming. There's this kid, he's a bit of an arse, he acts like I should have been his best friend just because I'm famous. We didn't part well. He told this horrible teacher that I was a bully. It's just bugging me.”

“You're not a bully.” Lily said kindly, wrapping her arms around him, “People have always looked at you differently, because of what happened. You have good friends though?” Lily asked.

Harry nodded, “I can't imagine ever not being friends with Draco and Neville. I’m good friends with Pansy and Daphne as well.”

“Pansy and Daphne? Is this friends or _friends?”_ Lily grinned.

Harry rolled his eyes, “Just friends Mum.” he wrapped her in a hug and then jumped up, “I'm just going to go grab something before pudding is that OK?” he wanted to grab a chocolate angel from the tree to sneak to Danica.

Lily nodded and turned her attention back to said little sister. While Krecher started to clear the table and lay it out with mouthwatering puddings; chocolate mousse, trifle and a large Christmas pudding, the brandy warmed in a little dish ready to be lit.

Harry walked back through a few minutes later holding a parcel about the size of a thick A4 size book, “Mum what's this?”

Lily shook her head and passed Danica to Sirius, “Where did you find it?”

“It was under the tree, it's got my name on it.” Harry said, showing them the label.

The room was very quiet. They all knew Danica wouldn't have missed a present, she was like a blood hound in that respect, it must have arrived after they'd come through for the meal.

“Harry maybe you should let Sevurus open it?” Lily suggested gently.

Harry handed the parcel over quickly. Snape took it and waved his wand carefully over the brown paper, “There's no magic trap. Harry can open it.”

He handed the parcel back to Harry. Harry took his seat and slowly opened the paper. Inside was a shimmering silver cloak, with a single chocolate frog packet. Lily gasped and Severus wrapped his arms quickly around her shaking shoulders.

“Is that what I think it is?” Sirius said. He handed Danica to Krecher who held her protectively to his chest.

“Is there a note Harry?” Lily whispered.

Harry dug around under the silky fabric and pulled out a scrap of parchment.

_Dear Harry,_

_Your father left this in my possession before he died, I think it was time it was returned to you. Use it well._

“It doesn't say who sent it?” Lily asked

Harry shook his head, “No just, 'Use it well' What is it? Did it really belong to James?”

“It's an invisibility cloak, they're very rare. I'm not sure where James got his from, before I knew him so I guess he got it from his parents. I thought it was destroyed that night.” Lily whispered.

“I told you something so powerful couldn't be...” Sirius shut up quickly as Lily glared at him, Snape gave a look that clearly said to Harry that both men had told her the cloak wasn't gone.

“Now is not the time for that.” Lily told them quickly, “It's a wonderful gift from whoever it was that sent it. You look after it sweetie. Danica back to your seat and Krecher would you like to light the Christmas pudding?”

They ate the rest of the meal with general small talk, Harry had three servings of Christmas pudding before his mother stopped him, threatening that he'd explode.

That evening Harry, stuffed full of food, hugged his family good night and made his way up the stairs. He stopped at the first landing to yawn but heard voices. His mother and Snape were talking, his mother clearly upset.

“Whoever had it why? Did James not think that being invisible would have been useful while we were being hunted?!” Lily cried.

“Lily keep your voice down, Harry has only just gone to bed.” Snape pleaded with her.

“Who would he have given it to that wouldn't have given it back when we needed it? They are just as responsible for James's death, having that cloak could have saved us all.”

Harry waited to hear anything more but it was quiet. He rushed up the rest of the stairs and closed the door. His presents were piled around the end off his bed. He went over and picked up the invisibility cloak sweeping it around him. The chocolate frog fell to the floor, Harry picked it up and chucked it on his bed. He was way to full for the frog tonight but he was still looking for a few cards.

He moved over to the mirror and gasped, all he could see was his head. Everything else, covered in the cloak, was completely gone, no simmering of the air or strange light; just gone. He carefully folded it and stored it under his bed. This was clearly something to keep safe.

He flopped down on his duvet and grabbed the chocolate frog. He pulled the packet open and let the card drop out; stuffing the frog back in.

Harry dumped the packet on the side table and picked up the card, Albus Dumbledore.

Harry sighed, he had Dumbledore, fourteen in fact. He flipped the card over and two words caught his eye.

Nicholas Flamel


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Just under a week later, Harry was with his family, walking as quickly as he could up the Malfoy path.

“My goodness Harry, slow down!” Lily said, “You're in more of a hurry than Danica is.”

Harry slowed down and pulled at his shirt, unlike the rest of his family formal dressing wasn't for him. Sirius and Severus for all they complained, looked dashing in their formal black dress robes. Lily wore a blue and white mermaid gown, the long sparkling sleeves ending in a point at her fingers. Even Danica, dressed in a pale green dress with puffed skirt and sleeves; a little white silk apron over the top, looked elegant and sophisticated while he felt like a monkey wearing clothes.

Lily knocked at the door that was opened by a little house elf dressed in a pillowcase.

“Dobby. I think you should be letting your mother open the door.” Sirius said kindly.

“Dobby is able. Dobby can do it!” The house elf snapped back “Dobby must look after the Potter family!”

An older house elf, dressed in white with green embroidery stepped forward, “Sorry Missy Lily. Dobby go back to your room. It is a big night. You is tired.”

“I don'ts wants to!” Dobby pouted.

“But Dobby you has a new colouring book.” his mother pointed out.

Dobby stomped his little foot and stormed off.

“Please makes your way through to the ballroom. The purple bedroom is set up for Missy Danica should she get sleepy.” the older house elf said bowing deeply.

“Thank you Petal.” Lily said giving her a quick hug.

Danica took off running down the hall way towards the sounds of music.

“I'll get her.” Harry smiled, running after her and catching her just before she came through the doors, “We have to wait.” he said beeping her on the nose.

Danica giggled loudly and straightened her apron while they waited for their parents to catch up. The doors swung open to revel a large party. A dance floor covered in people with music playing from a band appearing to float in the air above the centre of the ballroom.

A large buffet table was covered in food that was replenished as soon as a dish was getting even slightly empty. The whole hall had been enchanted so it looked like it was snowing; the huge windows sparkling with frost.

A loud voice announced their arrival.

“Mr Sirius Black. Professor Severus Snape, Mrs Lily Snape, Master Harry Potter, Miss Danica Snape.”

They walked forward into the ball room and a few people clapped. Narcissa glided over to them in a ball gown of deep red. Her square collar and wide trumpet sleeves edged with white fur. She wrapped Lily in a hug before greeting the others.

“Hello Danica. If you pop over to the buffet Lucius will help you get the biggest piece of chocolate cake he can find.” Narcissa grinned. Danica ran towards a handsomely dressed Lucius matching his wife.

“Draco is over there Harry.” Narcissa smiled, “Neville couldn't make it I’m afraid, his mother is still suffering from morning sickness and struggling a lot so they chose to stay home.” Her hand wandered subconsciously to her perfectly flat stomach, “But I'm sure you two and the girls can have a good time anyway.”

Harry smiled and gave her a hug, “Thanks Narcissa.” He walked through the dancing people to where Draco was sitting with Pansy and Daphne, each finishing a small plate of food. Daphne and Pansy were dressed in similar dresses, the white silk of their skirts falling around their chairs, hair done up with tiny snowflake pins. Draco matched his parents in blood red and white fur.

“Hello Harry.” Pansy smiled and moved one seat over so Harry could seat with them easily.

“Hello.” Harry said brushing Pansy's skirt off the seat she'd just left and sitting down, “I've found something, well sort of. Someone sent it to me but anyway look.”

Harry held up the Dumbledore chocolate frog card.

  
“We've seen a chocolate frog card before.” Daphne said gently, tossing her blond hair that was perfectly curled, “And Dumbledore is a fairly common one.”

“Yeah we all have the answer was right in front of us!” Harry turned the card over, “See Nicholas Flamel. The philosophers stone, that's what Fluffy is guarding. I looked it up, Nicholas Flamel is over six hundred years old because of the stone, so's his wife. That has to be worth having a three headed dog to guard.”

Draco took the card, “I think you're right. It can make gold as well can't it?”

Harry nodded, “It's hugely powerful. I can completely understand why someone would want to steal it.”

“Who sent you the card Harry?” Pansy asked

“I don't know. It didn't say but clearly someone wants to help us.”

They nodded in agreement. The doors swung open again to reveal two figures dressed in black.

  
“Duke and Duchess of Waterford, Lord and Lady Lestrange.”

“No offence but your Aunt Bella gives me the creeps.” Harry whispered to Draco who nodded.

“Us to.” Pansy said picking up her lace shawl.

“We're going to go find our parents and my little sister.” Daphne said waving goodbye to the two boys.

Narcissa walked over to her sister smiling and tried to give her a hug; the cold seeping from Bellatrix made her pull away quickly. Even dressed in a plain black gown and a face like thunder Bellatrix was strikingly beautiful, her dark heavily lidded eyes glinted beneath long eye lashes; her perfectly flawless, pale face framed by long black curls.

“You look lovely sister.” Narcissa said, “And it's nice to see you Rodolphus.”

Unlike Bellatrix her husband was average looking on a good day, which seemed rare, he was sullen with dull skin and eyes. A quick look over him showed what seemed to be a never ending layer of dirt and he nearly always had a drink in his hand. His manners were no better than his appearance.

Bellatrix gave a small giggle, not a nice one, a cold nasty giggle. She whipped off the black dress, in one fluid movement, to reveal a beautiful pure white gown dripping in jewels all of which were real, “It was my Christmas present, well one of them. I'm glad you like it. _Sister._ ”

Bellatrix never could stand being in her sisters shadow and lived to out shine her.

Narcissa marvelled at the dress, “It's the most beautiful dress I've ever seen.”

“I know.” Bella said nastily, “Oh you invited them.” She'd spotted Andromeda standing in the corner talking to someone, “We wont be able to stay long. You understand, we have to get back for the children.”

“You were welcome to bring them.” Lucius said stepping forward.

Bellatrix's mouth twisted into a sneer, “We want them to be in proper company as they grow up.” She walked past them and dragged her husband onto the dance floor.

Harry shook his head, “There's something else I wanted to talk to you about, I got a gift from someone, they sent the chocolate frog but they also sent me an invisibility cloak; apparently it was my dad's.”

“Wow an invisibility cloak? They're really rare I've never even seen one.” Draco whispered moving closer, “Who sent it?”

“Well that's the thing they only left this as a note.” Harry whispered back, handing Draco the note.

He read it carefully and turned it over, “Well that's helpful.” he sneered, “I know lets ask Tonks. She's training as an Auror so if it's a powerful witch or wizard she might know.”

Tonks was standing, trying her best not to trip over her silky floor length purple dress. Her coordination had never been brilliant and floor length 'prettiness' didn't help, it was far from her style anyway. She was rather envious of her friend Nikka, who was allowed to pick her own dress and had gone with a knee length red under dress with a flattering sweetheart neckline that showed off her rather ample breasts, the black mesh over dress that spilt at the skirt and the long sleeves ending at her wrists made her look sophisticated rather than slutty.

Tonks pulled the rather low neckline of her dress closer together.

  
“Will you stop that?” Nikka laughed, “You look brilliant.”

“I just don't feel myself. Worth it if Ma and Pa buy me the new broom.” Tonks winked.

“Yeah, best broom there is in exchange for wearing a pretty dress for one night. Oh what a hardship.” Nikka rolled her eyes and elbowed her friend playfully.

“Oh no run, run.” Tonks whispered.

It was to late. A haughty looking Bellatrix and a rather drunk Rodolphus walked quickly over to them.

“Darling niece.” Bellatrix said giving her two small kisses on the cheek and wrinkling her nose, “I just wanted to congratulate you on becoming an Auror. I'm glad you're following the correct side of your family.”

“What's...thank you Your Grace.” Tonks said biting her tongue.

“Oh please, at things like this you can call me Aunt Bella, we are family after all.” Bellatrix said.

“Yes. Yes we are.” Tonks said with a forced smile.

“You..look FAB!” Rodolphus said loudly making a few people around them turn to look.

Nikka blushed and crossed her arms, “Thank you. I'm going to go get some food.”

“No no no! You have to dance.” he gripped one of her arms managing to get a quick grope in as he did and pulled Nikka towards the dance floor.

“Excuse me but I believe that Lady DeGere here promised me this dance.” Sirius cut quickly freeing Nikka's wrist and smiling, “Terribly sorry.”

“I didn't see you come over here before?” Rodolphus said scratching his head and wobbling slightly.

“We all forget things sometimes. And I’m sure you attention was on your beautiful wife.” Sirius said politely.

Bellatrix let out a small bitter laugh and glared at Nikka, “It was nice talking to you Nymphadora.” and with that she swept off to find a handsome wizard to flirt with; if he was lucky he might even get a grope.

Tonks huffed and left the confused Rodolphus sitting in a chair so his brain could catch up. She wondered over to the food table and made up a plate of some of the amazing looking puddings; she also helped Danica get another slice of chocolate cake.

She was just tucking into a mini sticky toffee pudding when Harry and Draco came over.

“Wotcher Harry, Draco.” She smiled

“Can we sit with you?” Draco asked.

“Course you can.” She shook her head, “Look at that.” She pointed to where Sirius was twirling Nikka round the dance floor. Rodolphus had worked out what had happened now and was storming across the room to where his wife was flirting loudly with a group of three Spanish wizards.

“Yeah I don't know why mum always invites them. They're just a pain.” Draco huffed popping a chocolate brownie in his mouth.

“Not them. Sirius and Nikka. He saved her from Rod which was all well and good but he's flirting masses with her!”

“Ok.” Harry said slowly, “Umm can we ask you something?”

“Sure you can.” Tonks said

Harry handed her the note, “I got this as part of a gift for Christmas but I'm not sure who sent it. I know it's a long shot but do you recognise the hand writing?”

“You're kidding right?” Tonks laughed, the boys shook their heads, “Of course I recognise it. Had enough detentions signed off by him and he signs all the exam certificates for seventh years. It's Albus Dumbledore's”

Harry straightened up, “Are you sure?”

Tonks nodded and pulled something out of her small handbag, “See here. This is my certificate, mum made me bring it to show Aunt Cissy.”

Tonks held the papers next to one another, it was definitely a match.

“Thanks Tonks. That's one mystery solved.” Harry smiled.

“I'm going to have to go and brake those two up!” Tonks huffed, “He's way to old for her. And she has several older brothers that wont approve either.” She stood up quickly and walked towards Sirius and Nikka on the dance floor.

Harry rubbed his head, “Yeah one mystery solved and a dozen more asked.”


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Harry hadn't been able to see Pansy or Daphne at the party again. Their parents had kept them close and soon after they'd talked to Tonks, Bellatrix and Rodolphus had gotten to aggressively trying to out flirt each other which kept people mostly trying to avoid them.

So he waited on the platform of 9 ¾ hoping to spot them. Danica was already sobbing her eyes out and begging Harry not to go. He picked her up and let her play with his hair, resting her head against his shoulder.

“I'll be back soon you know.” He said softly, rubbing her back.

“I know but I misses you.” She sniffed.

The train blew it's whistle telling them all it would be leaving soon. Harry passed Danica to Remus who gave him a quick hug. Sirius wrapped him in a close hug, still wearing his pink dog collar.

Harry smiled, “I'll keep writing as often as I can and you guys keep writing I love hearing all the news.”

“Of course we will Harry.” Remus assured him, Sirius nodding in agreement.

Lilly and Severus walked him to an empty train cartridge and helped him in.

“I'll see you tomorrow.” Snape smiled giving him a hug.

Lily stepped forward and handed him a small bag, “It's got the cloak in it. I think you should have it with you, just don't tell anyone you can't trust. I love you so much.” She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his head.

Harry held her close, “Love you too mum.”

Lily stepped back as the train blew it's whistle again and the clock ticked to elven o'clock. Harry waved out the window as his mother and the platform faded from view. The last thing he saw was Snape wrapping his crying mother in a hug.

He sat for a few minutes and wiped his eyes before getting up and pulling his stuff into the corridor. He found Draco, Pansy and Daphne sitting together a few compartments down playing wizards chess.

“Hello Harry we didn't see you.” Pansy said shuffling up so Harry could join them, “I could use the help, two against one isn't fair.” she laughed.

Harry sat and studied the board helping her with her moves. She didn't need the help, even playing against the other two alone she was winning.

The feast that welcomed them at Hogwarts was brilliant as always, he'd eaten himself into a food coma and all but rolled down the corridor that night to bed. It wasn't until the next morning when Hedwig flew in, dropping a letter on Harry's bacon butty that he started thinking about the dog on the third floor and, more importantly, his father's cloak lying tucked away under his bed.

“What did you get?” Draco asked, sitting down and helping himself to porridge.

“A picture Danica drew.” Harry smiled, he showed Draco the scribble of his family.

“She's so sweet.” Draco said, “Petal loves her.”

“Boys!” a sharp voice called from behind them, they turned around to see Professor McGonagall glaring over them, “I expect no more bulling from you this term. It would be a shame if Slytherin came last in the house cup for the first time in over thirty years all because of you.” she strode off out the hall as Harry and Draco shot evil looks into her back.

“I can't believe her.” Draco whispered as the other teachers were starting to leave. Suddenly Harry cried out in pain and clutched at his head.

“Harry what's wrong?” Draco asked panicking slightly.

As quick as the pain had come it was gone, leaving just a few stray twinges, “I don't know. Felt like my head was being stabbed. I think it was a warning.” Harry whispered to him.

“A warning about what?” Draco said moving closer so there was no chance of being over heard.

A horrible thought struck Harry, “What if McGonagall doesn't want the stone for herself? What if she's helping 'someone'”

Draco turned white, “You can't mean it Harry.” he said, barely making a sound, “I thought he was dead.”

Harry shook his head, “Mum said he was killed in the explosion but uncle Sirius never believed it. I’m not sure Mum ever really believed it either.”

“Your step-dad did though.” Draco said, “And aunt Bella definitely believes it. She'd never have stopped looking if she though there was a chance that freak was alive still.”

  
Harry nodded but he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something he was missing. His head ached with pain for the rest of the day so when it was nearly curfew and he saw Ronald Weasley coming the down the corridor towards him, Harry dived into the first classroom he could.

It was mostly empty and dimly lit, the rows of chairs and desks stood how they normally would except that where the teachers desk normally sat there was a large ornate mirror.

Harry walked slowly up to it and reached up to run his fingers of the inscription.

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube carfru oyt on wohsi_

Harry scribbled it down on a scrap of parchment and looked into the mirror. He couldn't see anything to start with but it slowly cleared to show him standing with his family. He was older, happy and smiling.

Harry turned around but he was alone in the room even though the mirror was filled with people. He reached out to an older man that looked like him but with dark brown eyes.

“James...Dad.” Harry whispered.

The figure nodded and smiled. Everyone was together; everyone was happy. Harry felt his heart ache for what he saw in the mirror. He also knew he had to leave; sooner rather than later or he'd be caught after dark, but he really wanted to just walk into the perfect world in the mirror and forget the plague of worries he had.

He left the room and made sure to remember where it was before hurrying to his dorm. Draco was lying in bed reading a text book when Harry burst through the door.

“Keep it down Potter!” Crabbe growled at him.

Harry just rolled his eyes and sat on Draco's bed, “I have something amazing I have to show you!” he said quickly.

“Where is it?” Draco asked putting the book down.

“It's...it's in a classroom we can't go down.” Harry looked over to where Crabbe and Goyle were play fighting, he leaned in closer to Draco, “Wait till they've fallen asleep and we'll go under the cloak.” he whispered.

Draco nodded, “What is it you want to show me?”

“Well there's this.” Harry said showing him the inscription, “I copied it from what I want to show you. Any idea what it means?”

Draco shook his head, “It's not Latin or Norse and I don't think it's Greek so no idea.”

“Stop kissing each other!” Crabbe laughed

“Yeah. I mean Ewww!” Goyle joined in.

Harry huffed loudly and moved to his own bed pulling on his pyjamas and diving under the blankets. It felt like he was under there for hours before the rhythmic snores told him that Crabbe and Goyle were asleep.

Harry sat up slowly and double checked before sliding out of bed and putting on his slippers. He dug around under his bed until he felt the soft fabric of his cloak.

“Draco?” he whispered,

Draco sat up straight away and smirked, “Gods they took ages to get to sleep.”

Harry nodded and held up the cloak, “Ready?”

Draco nodded and they arranged the cloak over them both, double checking that they were completely covered.

They tiptoed through the common room; it was so late that everyone was in bed. The very confused portrait let them out asking who was there a few times before giving up. Harry lead Draco quickly to the classroom and they slipped inside.

Harry made a quick check to make sure Peeves wasn't lurking before pulling the cloak off.

“It's a classroom.” Draco said sarcastically.

“Over there.” Harry said pointing to the mirror.

Draco moved towards it, “What does it do? Harry I don't understand.” Draco huffed starting to regret that he'd allowed himself to be dragged out of bed.

“It showed me my Dad. Danica, Mum, everyone all happy and together and well. James was there! Even Lupin didn't look sick.” Harry gushed.

Draco stepped forward till he was standing in front of the mirror, “I can't see your...”

His voice trailed off and his hand went out to touch the glass.

“What can you see? Draco?” Harry asked touching his friend on the shoulder.

“It doesn't matter.” Draco said snapping out of his thoughts, “This mirror is bad.” He said unable to take his eyes off it, “I want to go.”

Harry nodded, unnerved by how upset his friend was. They pulled on the invisibility cloak and went back to bed.

The next day Draco was withdrawn and quiet. He sat at the dinner table, after getting a detention from McGonagall for being sullen, moving his rice around his plate.

Pansy sat next to him and took his hand, “Whatever is up; you have to tell me. Now.” she said gently but forcefully.

“I can't.” Draco muttered.

“Harry has already told me about the mirror and me and Daphne promised not to go looking for it after how much it upset you. Clearly you're right about there being something off about it. Please just tell me.”

Draco looked up into her dark brown eyes and smiled, “Not here.”

He lead her from the hall into a quiet corner and made sure no one was around.

“So?” She asked

“I saw….I saw me not alone. It was me, Mum and Dad and also all my siblings. Healthy and happy and growing up.” He shrugged and tried not to cry.

“Oh Draco.” Pansy wrapped him in a hug, “You're never alone. You will always have us I promise. I know that you wish you had siblings but you're not alone.”

Draco nodded and wiped his eyes, “I know you said to Harry you wouldn't but promise me as well you wont go looking for the mirror, even if you find it just walk away.”

Pansy nodded, “After seeing how much it upset you I have no desire to go looking for that thing. And Draco, I wont tell anyone what you saw.”

Draco nodded, “Thank you. I know it sounds weird but there is something really wrong with that mirror.”

Despite Harry warning Pansy and Daphne not to look for the mirror, he returned every night for a week. Each time he saw himself it was slightly different. He watched Danica grow up; happy without a care in the world. People just walking by her; her having a normal childhood.

“Back again Harry?”

Harry spun round to see Dumbledore sitting on a desk. Harry panicked; he had no excuse for being out of bed so late.

“Sir I'm...I'm...sir...sorry.” Harry spluttered.

“Don't worry Harry.” Dumbledore smiled at him, “Many wizards older and greater than you have fallen pray to the wonders of the Mirror of Erised.”

“Is that what it's called? Sir what does it do?” Harry asked, “Tell the future?”

Dumbledore shook his head, “I'll give you a clue the happiest man on earth would look into the mirror and see nothing but himself.”

Harry looked back to the mirror, “So it shows you what you want. Like anything you want?”

“Yes and No.” Dumbledore smiled, “It shows us nothing less than our hearts true desire. You who have lived your life different, always the star of attention where ever you go, always watching over your shoulder wishing for peace. But not for yourself as a most would, but for you sister. You have an unusually kind heart Harry.”

Harry smiled, “Thank you sir.”

“But this mirror gives us no truth, no knowledge or wisdom and can be dangerous and so tomorrow this mirror will be moved to a new home and I must tell you not to go looking for it ever again. Do you promise me?”

Harry nodded, “Yes sir. Sir can I ask you a question?”

Dumbledore nodded.

“What do you see in the mirror?” Harry asked gathering up the cloak.

“I see myself holding a new pair of warm socks. One can never have to many socks and no one will buy me any. Another Christmas past and no socks. People will insist on buying me books!” Dumbledore smiled.

“Can I ask another question?”

“I think that's enough questions for tonight Harry, time for bed.” Dumbledore said standing up.

Harry smiled and dived under the invisibility cloak and ran back to bed. It wasn't until he was safely tucked up in bed, the cloak once again hidden away that he wondered why Dumbledore couldn't just buy his own socks. A cold chill ran through him and the small voice of distrust in Dumbledore raised it's head.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

The next few weeks went by in a boring mix of avoiding the ever more angry, passive-aggressive Gryffindor's who were annoyed at how close the Slytherin/Gryffindor house points were and dealing with impending exams which according to every teacher in Hogwarts was a matter of life and death. They were all told several times a day that if they failed these exams they wouldn't be able to move on to second year.

Regular extra lessons from Snape kept Harry busy and for the most part not thinking about Fluffy, the stone, Dumbledore or McGonagall.

Ugh; McGonagall. Her never ending torment of Harry made him want to turn her into a stupid button rather than his beetle. He had no idea how he was going to pass his exams. He'd ended up paying Daphne three chocolate frogs and a liquorish wand to make him up a revision schedule.

Harry had his nose buried in a charms book over breakfast when Hedwig dropped a small letter next to him.

“Harry...Harry...” Draco said

Harry snapped to attention, “Sorry what?”

Draco waved the letter under Harry's nose. Harry smiled at him and took the letter.

“It's from Hagrid.” Harry said scanning over the badly written, slightly singed letter, “He says he needs to see us; that there is something that he could use a hand with. Fancy heading down?”

“We have class Harry.” Pansy pointed out pointing at the clock.

Harry sighed, “Sorry I hadn't realised it was so late.”

He stuffed the book and letter into his bag and rushed off to class. Lunch time was taken up with a detention from Professor Binns because he was trying to read a transfiguration book under the desk. The one time that the batty old ghost paid attention.

So it was after tea, a dinner where Hargid was noticeably absent, that Harry, Draco and Neville found themselves wondering down to Hagrid's hut.

They knocked on the door and Hargid popped his head round the door, “Oh you're 'ere. Got a bit o' a problem.”

“Hargid what's wrong?” Asked Neville, sure he could smell smoke, “Why is Fang outside?”

Hargid sighed and edged the door open a little more, “Orright, come in but don't freak out on me.”

They moved slowly into the house and froze. Inside was a dragon about the size of a large baby elephant. It raised it's big black head and growled.

“Now now Norbet, Mummy's 'ere'.”

“You named it!” Harry shirked

“Where did you get it Hagrid? It's illegal to traffic dragons.” Draco hissed at him.

“Got him as an egg a few weeks back. Always wanted a dragon.” Hagrid shrugged and looked more than a little sheepish.

“Hagrid, I'm sure that, that thin-that Norbet is a lovely….dragon but your house is made of wood. And from what you've said he's still only a baby he's going to grow.” Draco said calmly not taking his eyes off the dragon that was pacing back and forth; looking like it was wanting to barbecue them all on the spot.

“I know! But 'e's still a baby, I can't just dump 'im!” Hagrid said loudly.

Harry shook his head, there was a dragon standing in front of him and Hagrid for some reason thought that they could help with it. A DRAGON!

“Right I'm going to do some research and we'll come back tonight.” Neville said moving towards the door, “But I think it's time to say goodbye sooner rather than later Hagrid. Norbet is far too big and fiery to be a pet.”

Hagrid nodded, “I know. But it's been a 'manzing experience.”

They nodded and moved out the door,

“We'll see you tonight Hagrid.” Harry called behind them.

They trudged back up to the castle and headed for the library. At curfew they went back to their dorms. Pansy saying she would go with them if Neville couldn't get out. They received a note shortly after that Percy was being a huge pain and watching Neville's every move towards the door of the Gryffindor tower so he was trapped in his dorm room. It was past midnight when Harry, Draco and Pansy found themselves tucked under the invisibility cloak tiptoeing down to Hagrid's.

They arrived to find a sobbing Hagrid clutching a torn teddy sitting on the front step.

“Hagrid are you all right?” Harry asked pulling the cloak off and sitting next to him, rather squished on the edge of the step, “Did you get hurt?”

“No no.” Hagrid sniffed, “It's just, I gave 'im this teddy and 'e's torn it to bits.”

Pansy picked up a bit of fluff and spun it between her fingers, “Why are you out here?” she asked hearing the thrashing from inside the cabin.

“ 'e's just a bit worked up. Givin' 'im a bit o' space.” Hagrid picked at his finger nails rather nervously. Harry could see Hagrid had a burn on his hand although it didn't look to fresh at least.

“Anyway we can calm him down?” Draco said worried about how much Hagrid's house was shaking, “Does he have a favourite snack or something?”

Hargid nodded, “Yeah we've got 'im some dead pheasants just round the back. Will you guys go get 'em?”

The three of them nodded and began to walk around the hut.

“What are we going to do?!” Pansy whispered roughly.

“I don't know but this isn't going to end well. It's clear that Hagrid can't cope and neither can his house.” Harry said.

They spotted a hanging frame covered in pheasants, the blood pooling on the ground underneath them.

“Well that's just delightful.” Draco huffed, wrinkling his nose.

  
“What were you expecting? Chocolate?” Harry hissed.

They marched over and grabbed a couple of the dead birds each. Harry fiddled with the knot when he heard a rustling nearby.

“Did you hear that?” He whispered, squinting in the dark.

“There's nothing there. We need to hurry up and get this over with.” Draco huffed rubbing his frozen fingers together.

Pansy nodded at Harry. Harry shrugged his shoulders and finished undoing the knot slinging the bird over his shoulder.

They were marching back to the hut when the noise of disgust made them spin round.

“HOW DARE YOU?!” Professor McGonagall shouted, “Three students out of bed! Stealing! There is no excuse!”

Hagrid wondered round to them, “They….”

“Oh no. Hagrid you caught us as well.” Pansy said turning round to glare at Hagrid to get him to play along.

Hagrid nodded, “I'll take them.” He took all the pheasants and slung them easily over his arm, “You could o' attracted somethin' real bad wi' this lot.”

Harry and Draco bowed their heads.

“Thank you Hagrid, I'll take these three from here.” Professor McGonagall said nodding to Hagrid, “You three follow me at once! Keep up.”

She turned on her heels and marched quickly towards the castle. The three of them had to half jog to keep up with her.

“What are we going to say?” Pansy whispered.

“I don't know.” Harry muttered, “We mustn’t get Hagrid into trouble though. This could get him fired.”

“He still has a dragon in the hut.” Draco pointed out.

“I'll have to tell Dad. Hopefully he wont be to cross.” Harry shrugged.

Professor McGonagall marched them into her office, slamming the door, and sent her Patronus off to fetch Professor Snape.

“Sit down at once!” She snapped.

Pansy, Draco and Harry turned around to see a smug looking Ron perched on one of the chairs, his feet up on another.

“Mr Weasley put your feet down!”

Ron did so, the self-satisfied look never leaving his face.

“I told you I heard something.” Harry grumbled.

“Clearly it was the sound of a heavy footed snitch. That's the issue with Gryffindors. No loyalty to anyone!” Pansy snapped.

“Sit down!” Professor McGonagall boomed, “I will not have any rudeness. Especially from three students in as much trouble as you three are.”

She waited for them all to sit before sitting straight backed behind her desk, “I am very disappointed in you all. All of you know that being out of bed after curfew is strictly against school rules, but sneaking out! Stealing! It is enough to have you removed from this school!” She took a few deep breaths, “As it is your first offence, you will loose fifty points each for sneaking out and an additional twenty points for stealing Miss Parkinson will loose ten more for being so rude earlier and all four of you will receive a detention.”

“What do you mean all four of us?” Ron said the grin wiped off his face in a second.

“You may have been trying to be honourable, Mr Weasley, but you too were out of bed and around the grounds. Anything could have happened and these rules, which you also broke, are there to keep you safe. You will also lose the fifty points for sneaking out.”

Ron huffed loudly and threw himself back in his chair loudly, sending hate filled looks towards Harry.

There was a sharp knock on the door.

“Come in.” Professor McGonagall called.

Severus walked in and gave her a small nod, his face fell when he spotted the three students sitting awkwardly in the office being glared at by Ron.

“You called for me Professor.” Snape said calmly.

“Yes. Three Slytherins, one of which I believe you know quiet well, were caught this evening out of bed and stealing from Hagrid. They have lost 220 points from Slytherin house and will each receive a detention.” Professor McGonagall said sitting back in her seat as Snape's face at the thought of loosing so many points in one go, especially so near the end of term.

“And what about Mr Weasley who I assume was also out of bed?” Snape said sourly.

“He will also have a detention and has lost 50 points, the same number of points as the other students lost for being out of bed after curfew. He however was only tying to help and is not in your house so you don't need to know his punishment details.” She huffed, “I suggest you remove your students from my office and make sure they get to bed this time. Maybe even make them stay there?”

Snape smiled politely, “Of course, if you three would like to follow me.”

He opened the door. Harry, Pansy and Draco jumped to their feet and quickly left the room. Snape led them down the corridor and into his classroom; the already creepy classroom was made even worse by the lack of light.

Snape flicked his wand and the fire on the nearest desk sprung to life giving them enough light to see at least.

“What were you three thinking?” Snape hissed at them.

They remained quiet.

“Well?!” Snape demanded quietly, getting angry.

“We were trying to help.” Pansy sniffed, trying not to cry.

“I'm sorry dad. Hagrid sent us a note saying he needed help, so we went down and...and he has a dragon. Someone gave him the egg and he wanted to keep it as a pet. Only it's going a bit nuts and he ripped up it's teddy-”

Snape put he's hand up to stop Harry speaking, “You should have come to me straight away with this. Dragons are very dangerous creatures and they need to be handled by someone who is fully trained. I am very disappointed with you all and will be writing to your parents. Now off to bed.”

“I'm sorry Dad.” Harry said making his way towards the door.

“I know you were only trying to help Harry.” Snape sighed and rubbed his forehead, “It's going to be a tough little while for you. Slytherin hasn't lost the house cup in seven years and over two hundred points is going to cause a huge dent. Off to bed Harry. I'll see you in the morning.”

Snape wrapped Harry in a hug before gently pushing him towards the door.

Harry woke the next morning, exhausted from only getting to bed at nearly three in the morning, and flumped down at the Slytherin table and began to butter some toast. He could hear people around him talking about how Slytherin could possibly have lost so many points in one night. They were now firmly at the bottom of the competition.

Draco and Pansy, looking equally tired, sat next to him and kept their heads down. A boy, they recognise as one of Ron's older brothers; one of the twins, stood up on the table and tapped a spoon of a glass of pumpkin juice.

“Attention everyone!” He called, “I George Weasley, would like to make a toast, to Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and none other than famous Harry Potter; last night they selflessly lost Slytherin house over two-hundred points! Two-hundred and twenty to be precise, giving everyone else the best chance of winning the house cup they've ever had in years. As you all will have seen Slytherin is now well and truly loosing the house cup. So to Potter!” he cheered and drained his glass.

The other three tables began to clap loudly as Slytherin table turned to glare at Harry, Draco and Pansy.

“Mr Weasley get down this minute or you'll be loosing points!” McGonagall snapped.

George gave a small bow and grinned before jumping down to sit with his brothers, even Percy looked far too happy at his brother's speech.

Sally and Howard marched over. Sally slammed her hand down on the table making Harry, Draco and Pansy jump.

“Is it true?” She demanded.

They nodded solemnly.

“How? How could you loose so many points? The whole house has worked so hard this year!” Sally exclaimed, her voice rising in pitch with her anger.

“Slytherin hasn't lost in seven years and now we are at the bottom of the tables. How could you be so selfish?” Howard snapped.

“Look it's a long story.” Draco said, “Talk to Snape if you want to know; I'm sure he'll fill you in on what you need to know.”

Sally and Howard turned around angrily and stormed off. Harry sighed and flopped his head down on the table.

“I can't believe this is happening.” Pansy said shaking her head, “It's only a few stupid points.”

Harry and Draco nodded but none of them believed it. They knew they were in trouble and that in many ways they deserved the wall of cold shoulders from the other Slytherins and the sarcastic claps and thank yous from the other houses.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

The next day the far end of the Slytherin table, near the teachers, had a large sign on it saying losers only and every time Harry, Draco or Pansy tried to sit anywhere else a bag was placed in the seat or more often someone simply told them to piss off.

Harry slammed his bag down and sat at the end of the table. Draco helped himself to porridge and let it plop off his spoon into the bowl.

“I'm fed up of this already. I got 2 points back yesterday and everyone still just glared at me. Even as Flitwick gave me the points!” Pansy said ripping the corner of a bit of toast.

Neville came over with Daphne and sat with them.

“You guys are going to get into trouble.” Draco said with a little half smile.

“I don't care.” Neville said, “I barely ever get to see you guys. Besides Percy will come steal me away before I ruin Gryffindor's reputation.”

“And I think everyone is being stupid. You were only trying to help.” Daphne said flicking her hair over her shoulder.

Harry and Pansy smiled and tucked into their food feeling a bit better. They all looked up in shock when Hermione came over and sat with them; carrying her plate of toast.

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked.

“It's bullying.” She said firmly “And I don't approve of bullying in any way to anyone. Yes you lost your house a lot of points but I'm sure you're punishing yourselves enough. And it could have been far worse; you could have been expelled. Besides Hagrid told me what happened and I think it was very good of you to try and help.”

“Hagrid told you what happened?” Pansy asked.

“Yes. I spend a lot of time with him and the other teachers.” Hermione said quietly, turning her attention back to her food and looking rather upset.

Draco and Harry shook their heads in wonder and rolled with it. Turns out Hermione wasn't so bad once you got to know her and she was a brilliant help with school work which couldn't have come at a better time with exams looming.

Harry mostly thought she was just lonely. She had read more books than anyone Harry knew and it seemed that her love of learning was not shared by the other Gryffindors of her year anyway. It did however fit in with Harry's little group. Apparently no one missed Hermione sitting with them at breakfast which rather broke Pansy and Daphne's hearts when they thought about it and they all came to the conclusion they were the first friends she had at Hogwarts.

It was less than a week later when Harry was sitting alone in history of magic, they had split up him and his friends so they couldn't cause any more trouble, when he received a note saying he had detention that night at eleven o'clock.

After class they walked down to the yard together slowly.

“I suppose the irony that we were in trouble for being out of bed after hours and the punishment is to be out of bed after hours is lost on Madam bitch face.” Pansy said slamming her bag down on the grass.

“Wow powerful words from you there Miss Parkinson.” Draco smirked and sat down next to her, “To be honest I'd forgotten we'd even got detention as well.”

“I just want all this to be over. No one has spoken to me since it happened; apart from Neville but Percy always comes along and drags him off as soon as he spots us. You'd think we had the plague or something.”

“How is your mother doing?” Pansy asked.

“Well I got a horrific letter; I’m glad she didn't send a howler to be honest. Even uncle Sirius was cross. Remus was OK; he said he understood at least.” Harry shook his head, “How about you?”

“Mum was cross and halved my pocket money for two months. Dad was more worried I could have gotten hurt.” Pansy said with a shrug, even half of her pocket money was a lot more than most students got and she had plenty in savings.

“Mum and Dad were spitting feathers. Mum was so worried and Dad was just cross. They expected better of me so I'm told!” Draco said lying back in the grass.

They spent the day trying desperately to focus on classes while thinking about what torture Professor McGonagall had cooked up for them that evening.

Huddled in their cloaks and warmest gloves feeling, scared, tired and cold, Pansy, Draco and Harry waited in the entrance hall. An angry Ron stamped over to them, also all wrapped up, and huffed loudly.

“I can't believe I'm having to do this. It's all your fault.” he snapped.

“How is this our fault?” Harry snapped back, “If you hadn't been so desperate to get us into trouble this never would have happened and none of us would be here!”

“Quiet all of you.” Filch said marching over, “Useless students; back in the old days we used to hang them from their wrists in the dungeons. Still got the chains; all oiled and clean just in case.”

Filch grinned nastily at their shocked faces, “Follow me.”

He led them out the castle and towards the forest, “You'll be serving your detention with Hagrid tonight; in the forest.”

“In the forest? In the forest that is forbidden?” Pansy asked stopping suddenly.

Filch smirked nastily and let out a horrible laugh.

“Keep walking Parkinson.” Harry told her giving her a small push.

  
“And the irony just keeps growing!” Pansy snarled and pulled her cloak tighter around her.

“Evenin' Mr Filch.” Hagrid nodded, he was covered up in his warm moleskin coat and carrying a nasty looking crossbow.

“Here they are Hagrid, have fun with them.” Filch grinned.

“No need for that Filch. They'll be perfectly safe wi' me.” Hagrid said gruffly.

Filch shrugged and began to walk back to the castle.

Hargid waited until Filch was out of earshot, “Ron go get Fang, me dog, from the house.”

Ron huffed and stomped up into the hut.

“I'm sorry you guys got into trouble. Snape came round the next day and helped me get rid o' Norbert. He had a mate who came and got 'im late one nigh'.” Hagrid shrugged, “I miss 'im a bit but it's for the best.”

“Don't worry about it Hagrid.” Pansy smiled, “I'm glad that Norbert is safe and I'm sure he'll be happy with other dragons.”

Draco and Harry nodded in agreement.

“Do you still have my…. s _pecial_ cloak?” Harry said, “Mum didn't want me to loose my clothes and that winter cloak was expensive.”

Ron came back over followed by Fang, plodding along behind him, who was drooling lots and looked like he just wanted to go back to sleep.

“Well I'm sure the famous Harry Potter can buy another cloak or has slutty mummy spend all of your real Dad's money?” Ron said

“That's enough!” Hagrid barked, “Now the forest is a dangerous place and I wont have you messin' around an' getting' 'urt. Now if you're not goin' to behave I'll get Professor McGonagall to give you another detention.”

Ron dropped his head and kicked a stick in annoyance.

“All right then. Follow me.” Hagrid said and began to walk into the forest.

  
They hadn't gone very far when Hagrid told them to stop and made them gather round. Harry looked down and saw a strange silver puddle reflecting the trees in the moonlight.

“What is it?” Pansy asked, crouching down.

Hagrid caught her arm and pulled her back up, “Don't wanna touch it. That's unicorn blood. I found a dead one last week and this one is fresh. It's injured or dead and we need to find it, 'elp it if we can.”

“Hagrid why would anyone want to hurt a unicorn?” Draco asked shocked.

“Don't know.” Hagrid looked around, it was a scary forest at the best of times but seeing Hagrid afraid made it all it even worse. Harry looked around him and imagined all the creatures and horrors that suddenly seemed to be out to get him; lurking in the shadows.

“Righ' we'll be splittin' into two groups. 'Elp us get as much ground as possibly covered. We wont get through the 'hole forest tonigh' but need to get as far as we can.” Hagrid said, “ 'Arry and Pansy can come wi' me, Draco and Ron go wi' Fang. Anyone get into trouble send up red sparks, anyone find the poor unicorn, send up green. Everyone clear?”

Ron huffed loudly and grumbled about having to have a detention and getting partnered with Draco, “At least we get Fang.”

  
“Yeah he'll be a huge help.” Draco said statistically, rolling his eyes, “If we get attacked by a butterfly he'll save us for sure!”

Ron looked like he was about to scream in frustration but thought better of it and bit his lip. He didn't want to have a bad report going back to McGonagall.

“Righ' off we go!” Hagrid said walking off down one of the paths. Harry and Pansy followed along. The forest quickly grew thicker and darker, if that was even possible, until they were walking in almost complete darkness. Harry and Pansy kept quiet listening out for every sound. Every moving leaf sounded like something ready to attack.

Hagrid was clearly more attuned to the forests noises though because Harry hadn't heard anything when Hagrid pushed them back against a tree.

“Keep quiet. I heard somethin'” Hagrid whispered.

Harry heard a few twigs snap and something that sounded like hooves clattering across the hard earth.

“Oh it's just you Bane, scared me there.” Hagrid breathed a sigh of relief.

Harry took good look at the half horse half man in front of him; Harry had never seen a centaur in real life before although he'd seen them in books; mind you there wasn't much that wasn't covered in the Black library.

“Hagrid, what are you doing in the forest? And with students?” Bane said looking blankly over Harry and Pansy.

“Someone has 'urt a unicorn. 'Ave you seen anythin' strange around 'ere?” Hagrid asked.

The centaur looked up at the sky and sighed, “Mars is high tonight.”

“Bane, Hagrid.” Another centaur arrived and bowed slightly to Hagrid.

“Hello Ronan. I was just asking Bane 'ere if you'd seen anything odd?” Hagrid explained.

“Mars is high in the sky tonight.” Ronan said gazing up at the sky.

Hagrid rolled his eyes, “Well thanks. We'd best be gettin' on. Still got a lot of ground to cover. Let me know if you see anything suspicious like.”

The centaurs nodded and wondered off looking up at the sky.

“All centaurs are stargazers.” he said shaking his head, “Never try and get a straight bloody answer from them.”

They kept walking a little while longer when they spotted the red sparks in the sky.

  
“Hagrid look!” Pansy said pointing up.

Hagrid told them to stay put and took off, running quickly towards the sparks. Harry and Pansy huddled against a tree barely daring to breath.

“I can hear someone coming.” Pansy whispered.

Harry nodded in agreement and strained his eyes to see what was coming, “Wait I can see something.” Harry spotted another spot of silver blood leading off the path they had been following.

“Harry I think we need to stay put. Hagrid will be back soon.” Pansy said spotting the blood.

Harry shook his head and pulled his wand out, “What if it's only hurt, not yet dead? We don't know how long Hagrid is going to be.”

Pansy looked around “You're right but Harry we could get hurt.”

“We have to try.” Harry said.

Pansy pulled out her own wand and nodded to Harry.

They walked very slowly off the path and onto a rough path deeper into the forest. They hadn't gone far when they reached a small clearing and saw a hooded figure bent over the beautiful, broken body of the unicorn. Sliver blood dripping over pure white fur.

Pansy and Harry both, as silently as they could, sent up red sparks. The figure spun round. They couldn't see it's face just the silver blood dripping down it's black cloaked front.

“Run!” Harry shouted moments before his head burst with pain. He couldn't believe how much his head hurt, it was on fire and being stabbed. It shot through him before he could even let out a sound and he fell to the ground. He couldn't think straight, he couldn't think at all apart from the pain he was in.

Pansy turned round and pulled desperately at his arm as the figure grew closer, the pain increasing in Harry's head.

Something jumped over them; the figure ran. It left the clearing within seconds and was gone invisible in the forest.

Harry managed to take deep breaths as the pain subsided from his head to a small stabbing pain he could at least think through.

“You should have left.” Harry smiled giving Pansy a hug.

  
“I wasn't going to leave you.” She smiled, “Umm thank you.” She said to the centaur that had arrived.

He wasn't one of the centaurs from earlier, he was white blonde with impossibly blue eyes.

“You are welcome young ones.” He said looking them over and helping them to their feet, “Harry Potter? You should not be in this forest.”

“Yeah starting to get that. Sorry what's your name?” he asked rubbing his head; he could still see flashing lights behind his eyes from the pain.

“My name is Firenze, I know Hagrid well; I shall take you to him now.” Firenze said bowing down to his front legs to let them get on.

  
“Are you sure?” Pansy asked.

He nodded and they climbed on, Pansy sat behind Harry to help hold him on; he was still looking rather woozy.

Firenze took off across the forest, telling them to keep their heads down. It wasn't long before he slowed and let them off. Hagrid came along the path looking very angry followed by Draco and Ron.

“Firenze thank you so much.” Hagrid wrapped Harry and Pansy in a hug, “I'm so glad that you two are safe.”

“We found the unicorn Hagrid, it was already dead. Something was… drinking from it.” Pansy said awkwardly, repulsed even by the thought, “Why would someone do that?”

“Someone must have been very desperate. A unicorn's blood can prolong life and keep even those an inch from death alive but to kill something so pure and innocent you will live a half life, a cursed life.” Firenze said shaking his head, “I know of no creature so desperate that belongs in this forest.”

Hagrid shifted slightly, “Thank you again….”

“Firenze!” Bane came galloping over, “One of us saw you charging through the forest with these two humans on your back!” he shouted angrily.

“They were in danger.” Ronan said carefully, “I'm sure he thought he was only helping.”

“We are not their slaves! We are not their beasts to use and dispose of!” Bane spat, “You should be disgusted with yourself.”

Hargid put his hands up, “Hold on. What were they in danger from?”

Bane snarled at them and stomped his back leg angrily.

“There was a thing, I don't know what or who it was.” Harry said, “But it made my head hurt. When we saw it drinking from the unicorn we sent the sparks but it turned around to attack us.”

“I think I must now leave Harry Potter. The planets have been read wrong before, even by us centaurs. Stay safe Harry Potter.” Firenze said bowing to Harry and leaving with the other two. Bane still furious with Firenze.

“Are you two all right?” Harry asked Draco and Ron.

“Yeah they're fine. 'pparently Ron saw somethin' move and panicked. Then they started shovin' and it got worse.” Hagrid glared at them.

“I'm fine.” Draco said. Ron only glared at them arms crossed over his chest.

Pansy through her hands up, “Seriously?! We could have died! We were being attacked and you two were play fighting!”

“Pansy I'm sorry. I shouldn't have joined in.” Draco said going over to them, “I'm so glad you guys are OK. I would never have forgiven myself if either of you got hurt.”

“Yeah of course.” Ron rolled his eyes, “But I'm sure the FAMOUS Harry POTTER could have managed himself. I mean, you're the best wizard ever right?”

“That's enough Ronald!” Hagrid snapped, “I'm goin' to tell Professor McGonagall how you've bein tonight, someone coulda gotten really hurt.”

Ron glared at them all sullenly.

Hagrid rubbed Fang's head, “Right lets head back. I'll try find the unicorn in the mornin'. But if it's already dead; not much I can do.”

They trudged back to the castle, frozen to the bone and exhausted. Harry and Draco waved goodnight to Pansy and flopped into their beds; to tired to even say goodnight.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Harry tossed and turned that night; the pain in his head reoccurring through his dreams. He woke a few hours later as Crabbe and Goyle trudged out to the bathroom in the morning.

Despite his lack of sleep his head was crystal clear and he needed to speak to his friends. He smacked Draco awake, washed and dressed quickly and headed down stairs. Although the 'losers only' sign had been removed they still sat at the end of the table.

It was easier than facing the still angry Slytherins that were very much loosing the house cup. It also meant that Neville could sit with them, much to Percy's annoyance. Hermione also was still sitting with them for some unknown reason. Harry was coming to believe that she was generally just very lonely and felt a bit sorry for her.

Harry was almost bouncing in his seat waiting for everyone to sit. “Ok listen.” He said moving closer to Neville, Pansy, Daphne and Draco, “I think I know who was in the woods.”

Pansy shook her head, “Go on.”

“I think it was Vo..You-Know-Who but not just him. I had this dream last night and it all makes sense. OK I know it sounds nuts but I think McGonagall is the one after the stone but not for her for You-Know-Who, it will make him completely alive again.”

Neville shook his head, “Are you sure? Harry she is a teacher and Dumbledore trusts her. Surely that counts for something?”

Draco shook his head, “It does actually make a lot of sense. She was trying to curse you that Quidditch match. There's a lot of things protecting the stone though including that big…. Oh shit.”

“You just got that to as well hu?” Daphne said, “It's some coincidence isn't it? That the one thing that Hagrid wants more than anything in the world is a dragon and someone just so happens to have a dragon egg in their pocket?”

“And McGonagall would know that having worked with him for so many years.” Pansy added.

Harry sat back, “We have to go down there now.”

They stood up and waved hello and goodbye to Hermione who was just about to join them,

“Sorry we have to go. We'll see you for lunch.” Draco called after him.

They rushed down to Hagrid's house and banged loudly on the door. Hagrid pulled the door open and looked at them confused.

“Wha' are you guys doin' down here?” He asked.

“Hagrid we need to talk please.” Pansy said.

Hagrid gestured them into the house and sat down, “Wha' you lot need in such a rush? You're goin' to be late for class. Oh before I forget 'ere's your cloak 'Arry.”

“Thank you Hagrid.” He said stuffing the cloak into his school bag, “Hagrid we need to know it's important. How many people are helping to guard the philosopher’s stone?” Harry asked

“I can't tell you that.” Hagrid said shaking his head.

“It's really important.” Pansy pleaded.

“Look I wont tell you exactly but most o' the teachers are 'elpin'.” Hagrid said, “Why the big loa' o' questions?”

“We were wondering about about the night you got the dragon egg. You said that you got given it?” Draco said carefully.

“Yep by someone I was playin' cards with.” Hagrid said.

“What did they look like?” Neville asked.

“Don't know. They kept their hood up, never saw their face and they spoke kinda rough, like they was puttin' a voice on. Get some shady characters down there. I go to a local inn down in the village.”

“Where was it that the person just gave you the egg?” Harry asked.

“Not given exactly. I won it at the Hog's Head down the village.” Hagrid said, “Why you askin'?”

“It just seemed strange that someone would just give you such a dangerous...ly perceived pet without asking about what you do as a job and any other animals you've helped raise.” Daphne said taking the giant cup of tea that Hagrid gave her, “Dragons are very dangerous if the… umm… owner… parent doesn't have enough experience.”

  
“Well to be 'onest I can't really remember much. They kept buyin' me drinks so it's all a bit fuzzy. Let me think. They did ask 'bout the school and I told 'em about Fluffy. Said after him a dragon is goin' to be a bit o' cake. It's the same wi' all animals you just need to know how to calm 'em. Take Fluffy all you need to do is play 'im some music and 'e goes right to sleep I explained….I shouldn't 'ave told you that.” Hagrid looked awkwardly at his fingers.

  
“Don't worry we wont tell anyone. We should get going; don't want to be late for class.” Draco said jumping up. The others followed suit and waved goodbye.

They headed back up to the castle.

“I don't know what to do.” Harry said, “I'm guessing that McGonagall knows how to get through everything now. Hagrid is great but Dumbledore should have known he likes a drink and he's just way to friendly.”

“Harry I wouldn't worry. As long as Dumbledore is here no one, not even You-Know-Who is going to attack. I'm not even convinced that You-Know-Who is even alive.” Daphne said.

Harry let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, “Ok good point. Dumbledore is here and that's the important bit.”

“Exactly.” Draco agreed, “We'll go to class, which we're already slightly late for, loose a few more points for our failing house and then we can tell Dumbledore after the school day.”

Harry barely thought about the four more points they lost for Slytherin for being late to Charms class or the three more he lost all by himself for not paying attention in History of Magic. How he'd managed to get through his exams was a miracle.

He dreaded to think what his results were going to be.

“Why do we even have to keep going to class for this last week after exams? It's not fair and we need to be information gathering.” Harry said, flopping his head on the table.

“Well classes are over, only four more days.” Pansy said.

They finished their dinner and rushed up to Severus as he was leaving for the day.

  
“Dad! Dad!!” Harry said just before Snape left, “We need to talk to Dumbledore.”

“Why? Is everything OK?” Snape asked looking at the concerned faces staring up at him.

“It's about the Philosopher’s stone.” Pansy said

“You shouldn't know about that.” Snape said shaking his head, “Think I will need to have a word with Hagrid.”

“Listen Dad, we have to speak to Dumbledore it's really important.” Harry pleaded.

“I'm sorry Harry.” Snape said, “Dumbledore left a little while ago, he received an urgent owl from the ministry and left straight way. I will let him know that you feel there is a worry as soon as he gets back. Don't worry; the stone is well protected and Dumbledore feels it is safe.”

Harry nodded and gave Snape a quick hug, “Thanks Dad.”

Snape smiled and walked quickly to his classroom to finish marking some more exams. Harry leaned back against the wall and sighed, “You know what this means?”

They shook their heads.

“Harry?” Pansy asked

“It was McGonagall who sent that letter to Dumbledore. She's tricked him and she's going to go after the stone tonight!” Harry said as loudly as he dared.

Neville looked around the empty corridor, “Are you sure?”

“As sure as I can be.” Harry said throwing his hands in the air, “Look this all makes sense and with Dumbledore gone there's nothing stopping her from getting the stone and giving it to Voldemort! Nicholas Flamel is over six hundred years old! Can you imagine what the world would be like if he lived for that long.”

“Harry, don't say his name so loudly.” Daphne whispered crossing her arms over her chest.

“We have to get the stone first.” Pansy said, “Then we can give it to Dumbledore when he gets back”

“Are you sure?” Neville asked, “Maybe it's safer where it is?”

“It might be.” Harry agreed, “But it might not be and I can't sit by and just watch.”

They all nodded in agreement.

“Right we need to meet up after lights out tonight and go down the trap door.” Harry said pulling them all in closer.

“What about me? I'll somehow need to get from the Gryffindor common room to the Slytherin one without being seen with an army of Weasleys waiting to jump on me and string me up for treason.” Neville pointed out.

  
“I'll give you the invisibility cloak so you can sneak through then we'll all squish under it and get to the third-floor corridor.” Harry suggested.

“Harry there is no way all five of us are going to fit under that one cloak!” Daphne pointed out, “We'll have to do two trips.”

Harry sighed and rubbed his still aching scar, “Good point.”

“I have an idea.” Draco said, “The two girls go first and they can hide in the cupboard that's just outside the corridor then one of us comes back with the cloak for the other two. Neville takes the cloak now so he can come pick us up at lets say, eleven and then we should all be together.”

“That works.” Harry nodded.

“I have my flute. I'll bring it to put Fluffy to sleep.” Pansy smiled.

“I wish we knew what other sort of things we were going to have to go through.” Daphne said, “Me and Pansy can work on that tonight before we go. Better to be at least a little prepared.”

They went their separate ways and began to prepare. Harry flopped on his bed after slipping Neville the cloak and tried to clear his head.

“I can't believe that my head hurts so much. It means danger is coming I’m sure of it.” Harry said to Draco, glad that the dorm was empty.

“Have you talked to your mum?” Draco asked,

“No I don't want to worry her.” Harry shrugged, “I did let her know that I was worried but she trusts Dumbledore. Well she trusts the school. Maybe we should just let it be.”

Draco shook his head, “No we're doing the right thing. We already know that McGonagall knows how to get past Fluffy and she'll know how to get past her puzzle or whatever.”

“That's a really good point.” Harry said sitting up, “Why would someone Dumbledore trusts be working for Voldemort when supposedly Dumbledore is this amazingly good wizard.”

“I think that if it is anything to do with You-know-who then I'm sure no teacher at Hogwarts would do it willingly but he was very powerful, maybe he has some sort of mind control or something.” Draco pointed out, he played with his fingers, “He always had a way of getting people on side.”

Harry smacked himself on the forehead, “Gods I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that. Your folks were different, they were just trying to stay safe.”

“I know; it's kinda the point though. We have no idea why someone might want to 'follow' him. His true followers were few and far between according to my parents. Most people were just trying to stay safe or protect their way of life.”

Harry nodded, “Yep. Which means we can't really trust anyone.” Harry laid down to try and get some rest.

It wasn't long before Harry and Draco made their way down stairs to the brightly lit common room and started to read up on spells.

They were joined in a quiet corner by Pansy and Daphne.

“I think I have thought about at least some of the spells and puzzles that we're going to have to face.” Pansy said pulling out a list, “I think Snape, Flitwick, Quirrell, and McGonagall will have things for sure. The issue is that there maybe far more and we have very little way of narrowing down what each thing might be. Snape potions but what would he do? Would we have to make a potion? Use one?”

“I think we're just going to have to take what comes.” Daphne said, “At least there is five of us. That way we're not going to be alone.”


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

The common room slowly emptied as the cloak ticked away. They had, apparently, redeemed themselves enough for Sally to at least tell them to go to bed before stomping up the stairs. There was only a week more of term and Slytherin was definitely coming last in the house cup; ruining the seven year run Slytherin had had.

At eleven on the dot Daphne opened the common room door and pretended to look around the hall; once she felt the tap on her shoulder she went back in. They had a quick double check of the common room to make sure it was empty before Neville pulled the cloak off.

  
“How are you guys?” Neville asked.

“We're OK. Ready to go?” Harry asked.

Everyone nodded. They checked they had everything; wands, Pansy's flute and Daphne took a book of general magic.

Harry took Pansy and Daphne hidden safely under the cloak to the little cupboard just outside Fluffy's corridor.

“Are you two going to be OK?”

“Yeah we'll be fine.” Pansy whispered.

Harry nodded and headed off. The girls huddled together waiting, every second seemed to last a minute as they were alone in the dark with no distractions. They could hear footsteps coming closer. Daphne went to open the door but Pansy stopped her.

“Wait we can't be sure it's them.” Pansy pointed out.

They waited as the footsteps grew closer but then continued down the hall.

“I'm sorry….I can't...” there was a mumbled cry of pain and a few desperate sobs.

“Just...do...it! After tonight it will all be over!” another sick raspy sounding voice said.

The footsteps started again and faded away. Pansy and Daphne pressed up against the door holding it's shut even though it was already locked. Not daring to move.

“Aalohomora.” Neville said as quietly as he could.

“It's just us.” Harry whispered.

The lock glowed briefly and Pansy and Daphne let the door open. Harry pulled the cloak off him, Draco and Neville.

“Everything OK?” Pansy asked taking deep breaths to calm herself.

“Yeah we ran into Peeves but got rid of him easy enough.” Draco smirked, “Harry pretended to be the bloody Barron.”

“You girls OK?” Neville asked.

“Yes but someone came along. It was like there was two people, well two voices but only one set of footsteps. I couldn't tell who it was.” Daphne explained.

“We best get going then.” Draco said solemnly.

They moved out the cupboard and took a few calming breaths. Pansy pulled out her flute and began to play. Harry let the notes drift through the air few a few moments before opening the door. It was already unlocked a small harp sat in the room clearly used by whoever put Fluffy to sleep and that same person was already in whatever was under the trapdoor.

Fluffy lay just drifting in and out of sleep sprawled across the floor.

“You're really good at that.” Draco whispered

Pansy rolled her eyes and kept playing walking slowly across the room. Thankfully the trap door wasn't covered by the large amount of sleeping fluffy dog. Draco and Neville pulled up the trap door between them and took deep breaths.

“I don't want to light my wand in case it wakes Fluffy up.” Draco whispered, “I can't see the bottom.”

“I'll go first.” Harry said moving closer, “I'll call down to say it's safe. If you don't hear from me then just get out and send Hedwig to Dad. Tell every teacher you find.”

“Harry don't be silly.” Draco said shaking his head.

Pansy blew an extra loud note to tell them to hurry up. Harry gripped his wand in his teeth and carefully lowered himself down the trap door until he was holding on, dangling down the hole. He had really been hoping he'd be able to touch the bottom by this point.

With one big breath, before he could think about it to much, he let go. The air rushed around his ears as he felt himself fall. He was expecting a crash, and almost certainly a lot of pain. He was not expecting the painless squish and slight splat from whatever he landed on.

“I'm OK, there's a soft squishy thing down here to brake your fall.” Harry called up, he could only just hear the flute music coming from above.

A few moments later, all five of them stood in a dark and damp room underneath the trap door. Draco pointed his wand up and the trapdoor swung closed plunging them into darkness. Fluffy waking up and moving slightly as the music stopped.

Pansy tapped her flute with her wand making it shrunk enough for her to pop it into her pocket. She was just straightening her robs when Daphne screamed.

“There's something grabbing my ankle!” Daphne cried out falling to the floor.

Draco tried to move towards her before falling; also covered in what felt like thick ropes squeezing him, “I'm caught too!”

“And me.” Neville said struggling against whatever was grabbing them, “I can't reach my wand.”

Pansy, who was the last down, quickly pulled out her wand, smacking away something trying to wrap around her wrist.

“Lumos!” She called and a bright light shone out from her wand.

They could all now see the plant-like veins spread thickly across the floor,

“It's devil's snare. I’m sure of it; mother loves herbology. No one struggle!” Daphne ordered, “It'll only get worse if we struggle.”

Everyone froze as still as they could and the vines lessened their attack on the five children.

“Ok. We're nice and calm and not struggling. What do we do now?” Harry asked.

“Umm, it's shying away from the light so can you guys get to your wands?” Pansy asked, waving the light across the room to keep the plant still.

“No” they all answered.

“Ok well lets think...this room is dark because devils snare hates light. It's also damp and cold so fire?” Pansy asked

“Go for it.” Neville said.

“Good job you taught me that charm Daph.” Pansy muttered something and a bright blue flame shot from her wand.

The plant instantly recoiled back and let them go. They slowly made their way over to a small door and took a few deep breaths. Once they were safely away from the plant Daphne extinguished the flames.

“I think before we set fire to anything else we talk about it. Sensibly rather than risk being tied up by a plant burning to death!” Draco hissed.

“Well it worked.” Pansy pointed out hissing back.

“Enough!” Harry snapped, “We have to keep going OK? This is challenge one out of a hundred for all we know. One out of a thousand. We have to keep going.”

“It's OK Harry. Come on.” Draco said pushing open the door wands at the ready.

They weren't sure what they were expecting but it wasn't, what at first glance appeared to be an empty, but very noisy room.

The five of them walked though slowly.

“What's that noise?” Pansy asked.

Harry tapped her on the shoulder, “Look up.”

She looked up and saw the room was filled with brightly coloured birds, no not birds, keys with wings.

“What the?” Daphne asked wondering into the room. The keys didn't move, they didn't attack. In fact the five children might as well have not been in the room. They kept their wands out and walked to the door on the other side of the room and pulled on the door handle.

It was locked.

This didn't exactly surprise them. Harry tapped it with his wand and tried to unlock it.

“Alohomora. Alohomora!” he said, “That's a pain.”

“It's the keys.” Draco said, “Look brooms.” he pointed to where three brooms sat up against the wall.

“So we catch the key and then we can unlock the door.” Pansy confirmed

“There must be thousands of them though.” Neville pointed out, “We can't catch all of them to try.”

Harry looked up and scanned the fluttering keys. “That one.”

“Which one?” Daphne asked, “And why?”

“It's an old silver one with blue wings. All the other keys look newish so that must be the right one, to match the door.” Harry explained.

“Yep I see it.” Draco nodded

The five of them walked over to the brooms and stopped.

  
“There's only three.” Draco said, “So which two are going to stay on the ground?”

“Well I’ll be one of them.” Neville said, “I think it should be Draco, Harry and Daph. They're the best flyers I think.”

The others nodded in agreement. Harry handed out the brooms and kicked off. The keys fluttered around annoyingly quickly. He nearly had it in his grasp before it darted away in another direction, he also managed to catch three that weren't the right key.

“You need to work together.” Pansy shouted up, “Enough being Seekers and start being Chasers!”

Draco pulled his broom around seconds before he crashed into the wall. He signalled to Daphne to circle around and to Harry to go across the room. Draco and Daphne flew quickly towards the little silver key and herded it towards Harry who just managed to catch it. He swung upside down on his broomstick clutching onto the key with one hand while the other stopped him from falling to the ground.

Daphne quickly flew underneath him and took the key so he could climb back on his broom. The three of them landed and propped the broomsticks back against the wall.

“You got it!” Pansy said happily.

Harry took the key back and fought it into the lock. It turned and the door swung slightly open. Harry let the key go where it flew away quickly, it's wing even more crumpled than before and it's other wing looking worse for wear.

They pushed the door open and walked through.

  
“Well this one is pretty obvious.” Neville sighed as they looked out across the giant chess board.

Several of the pieces looked like they had already been broken and repaired themselves.

“So assuming from the look of those pieces this is wizards chess; which means that some of us could get really really hurt.” Daphne said looking across the board, “Are we sure we want to do this? What are we even going to do if we catch up with Professor McGonagall?”

“We distract her. Dad will give Dumbledore the message and he'll come help. We just have to keep trying until then.” Harry shrugged, “But you're right that this one could get really dangerous so anyone who wants to go back should do so.”

“We're sticking with you Harry.” Pansy assured him.

“That's right, you're not doing this alone.” Draco smirked, “You'd never have even made it past the mutt.”

Harry smiled and they walked forward. Draco and Pansy, by far the best chess players walked up and down the board.

“Right no one move until everyone has agreed the move.” Pansy instructed.

They all nodded in agreement.

“Right Pansy Queen, if you're up for it?” Draco said, Pansy nodded and went up to the queen who graciously gave up her spot, “Harry Castle. Neville bishop, Daphne knight and I’ll be the other bishop.”

They all took their places and faced the huge white pieces on the other side of the board.

“Well white goes first.” Harry said as he spoke one of the white pawns moved forward making a loud grating noise as it's stone base moved along the stone floor.

“I'm taking lead but if anyone sees a normal piece move that would work better than the one I've suggested, just shout.” Pansy said, “Pawn to D5.”

They played quickly and ruthlessly through the game. Pansy was easily the best in her year and possibly the year above at chess but the white team was just as capable.

“Not Daphne knight to E2.” Pansy said rubbing the back of her neck, that knight, the king and a single pawn were the only none alive players they had left.

“No wait, send it to C2.” Neville suggested, “Otherwise the bishop can get it.”

“Yes!” Pansy shouted excitedly, “Then Draco or Harry will be able to get checkmate if the king moves.”

The knight slide forward into place; as expected the king through down his sword and bowed his head. The white pieces shuffled to either side allowing them to pass through.

The five of them rushed forward to the newly opened door, grateful to get out of the room. Behind them the chess pieces were already reforming to be ready for another game.

“I can't believe we all made it out of there unharmed.” Neville said, “Well done Pansy!”

“Well done you too.” Pansy smiled, “You saw the winning move.”

No sooner had they walked through the door than they were hit by the horrific smell of troll. Harry clamped his hand over his nose and mouth so he wasn't sick. The troll itself was out cold on the stone floor.

“Clearly someone got here first.” Draco said, “I'm glad we didn't have to fight this thing it's at least three foot bigger than the one at Halloween.”

Harry stopped suddenly.

“Lets get out of here before it wakes up.” Daphne suggested moving towards the other door, “Come on Harry.”

They walked to the door when Harry told them to stop.

  
“Wait just here then we can get though the door if it starts to wake up.” Harry said.  
  
“What's up?” Draco asked.

“We've missed something. You said it was bigger than the one at Halloween which got me thinking. We assumed that McGonagall let in that troll as a distraction.”

“So?” Neville asked

“So surely the chess set was her obstacle! So what's a troll doing here?” Pansy said finishing Harry's train of thought.

“It would be a bit of a coincidence.” Draco said, “And I was so hoping it was McGonagall; she's such a bitch.”

“Well it might still be her, we're just going to have to keep our eyes open.” Daphne pointed out.

She pulled open the door and swept a low curtsy telling them to get in.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

No sooner had they all entered the room than two huge fires exploded. One blocking the door before them and the other one blocking the door they'd just come through. They could see a long table lined with several potion bottles of different sizes, shapes and colours.

“Right well.” Draco said, shuffling a little further away from the fire, “This is cosy.”

Harry walked forward and picked up a roll of parchment that lay in front of the potion bottles.

“I think it's a riddle.” Harry said, “Someone else is going to have to work it out. I’m useless at this stuff.”

He handed the piece of parchment over to Pansy, Neville, Daphne and Draco.

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,  
Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,  
One among us seven will let you move ahead,  
Another will transport the drinker back instead,  
Two among our number hold only nettle wine,  
Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.  
Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,  
To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:  
First, however slyly the poison tries to hide  
You will always find some on nettle wine’s left side;  
Second, different are those who stand at either end,  
But if you would move onwards, neither is your friend;  
Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,  
Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;  
Fourth, the second left and the second on the right  
Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

“Ok, right. We can do this.” Daphne said looking over the potions.

  
  


“Yeah I mean it's just common sense right?” Draco said, “Nope I give up.”

  
  


“Your father is brilliant Harry,” Daphne said, “Lots of wizards can be stupidly powerful but have no common sense.”

  
  


Pansy took Draco's place while Draco went to lean against the wall with Harry.

  
  


The three of them ducked their heads together and moved up and down the line of bottles.

  
  


“Ok got it. We think….we're like 85% sure.” Neville grinned.

  
  


“Just tell us which potion we need to drink.” Draco smirked.

  
  


“Do you want the explanation or just take our word for it?” Pansy asked.

  
  


“We're not going to understand it anyway.” Harry shrugged.

  
  


“One is poison, Two is nettle wine, Three is move forward, Four is poison, Five is also poison, Six is nettle wine and Seven is go back.” Daphne said. Pansy and Neville nodded along.

  
  


“We have a problem then guys.” Draco said picking up the third bottle, “There is only enough in here for one person at best. Not five of us and even in this go back one I don't think there's going to be more than enough for three of us.”

  
  


“Well I have to go on.” Harry said, “I need to stop Voldemort.”

  
  


“Yeah but Harry you can't go alone!” Pansy exclaimed, “That's the point.”

  
  


“We don't have a choice.” Daphne huffed, “We need to stop You-know-who or whoever is working for him or whatever and only one of us can go through.”

  
  


They all remained quiet for a few moments.

  
  


“Harry is right, he should go, if it is Voldermort,” Pansy shuddered at the name, “Harry survived him once, maybe he could hold him off till the rest of us can get help. I’m happy to stay here, maybe I could mix something with what is left to help get us through to help Harry.”

  
  


“Pansy that could be really dangerous.” Harry said

  
  


“I know but I wont drink anything unless I’m completely sure. I remember something about nettle wine helping to identify things.” Pansy shrugged.

  
  


“I'll stay with her.” Draco volunteered, “That way we'll have a dose of the potion that gets us through a fire. Maybe it will help.”

  
  


Harry nodded, “You guys go first.” he said to Neville and Daphne.

  
  


Daphne and Neville gave him a quick hug and took a small drink of the potion each before shivering suddenly.

  
  


“Feels cold. Like I’m made of ice.” Neville told them.

  
  


“Go quickly before it wears off. Get help.” Draco told them.

  
  


Harry watched as Daphne and Neville walked quickly through the fire, reaching the other side unharmed and ran through the door. He picked up the smallest potion bottle and drank down the liquid before he could think about it too much.

  
  


He took a deep breath as the feeling of ice flooded through him. He waved goodbye to Draco and Pansy before darting through the fire. He half expected to burn anyway but he couldn't feel more than a warm tingle over his skin.

  
  


Through the fire, he pushed open another door and found himself in a large chamber, fires lit around the outside let him see the person after the stone. Not Professor McGonagall; but Quirrell.

  
  


“You?” Harry exclaimed, “But how.”

  
  


Quirrell let out a horrible, cruel laugh. Harry took a step backwards without thinking; his forehead braking out in pain.

  
  


“Yes I’m not who you expected am I?” Professor Quirrell laughed, “I imagine you were thinking I would be mean Professor McGonagall, hating and strict to even her own house let alone yours. An enemy you might say. I mean who would ever suspect poor st..stttuttering Professor Quirrell?”

“She...she tried to kill me. At the Quidditch match.” Harry sad confused, “Why would she try and do that?”

  
  


“She wasn't trying to kill you, no no no I was trying to kill you! And I would have succeeded had your little friend Daphne not set McGonagall falling forwards, knocking me over! Tipping that bench saved your life.” he snarled, “You are the biggest threat and yet just a small boy,”

  
  


Harry's brain kicked into gear, he needed to keep Quirrell busy, at least until help arrived, “Why? What do you want with the stone?”

  
  


“I do not want it for myself but for my master! He is right and must succeed!”

  
“He hurt you. Daphne heard you being hurt, he can't be all that good if he is so cruel.” Harry said defiantly.

  
  


“My master is strict as he must be and I have failed him many times. He must be cruel.” At this Quirrell looked down and rubbed his head, “But he is still right and after tonight I will have proven myself once and for all!”

  
  


Harry took a few steps forward and several deep breaths, “Was it you in the forest then? Killing that unicorn.”

  
  


“Enough.” hissed a voice, “Focus on the mirror.”

  
  


Quirrell snarled at Harry and turned his attention back to the large mirror in front of him. Harry took a few more slow steps forward and saw it was the mirror of Erised.

  
  


_'What's that doing here? And where's the stone?'_

  
  


“I can see myself!” Quirrell exclaimed, “I can see myself holding the stone! Giving it to you master! Presenting the cure to you and bringing you back to full life! But how do I find it?”

  
  


Harry had a sickening thought; was the stone in the mirror? Was Quirrell about to get it out? He was too late; Quirrell had found the stone.

  
  


“Use the boy.” The voice hissed.

  
  


It was coming from near Quirrell, possibly even from the same spot.

  
  


“You! Come here!” Quirrell ordered.

  
  


Harry thought about trying to run away but Quirrell grabbed the top of his sleeve and dragged him to the mirror.

  
  


“What do you see?” he demanded.

  
  


Harry looked into the mirror as the image cleared. He expected to see his family; as he did before instead all he saw was himself; smiling.

  
  


The mirror image reached into it's pocket and pulled out a glistening red jewel stone; it smiled and put the stone back into it's pocket. At that moment Harry felt something heavy land in his own pocket. He had the stone and now he had to get out of there.

  
  


“I see myself, Dumbledore is giving me the house cup.” Harry lied, making sure to keep his breathing steady, “Does this mirror tell the future?”

  
  


Quirrell simply glared at him and pushed him out the way slightly. Harry took the opportunity to take a few more steps towards the door.

  
  


“That would be brilliant if it did. I do feel bad about loosing all those points for Slytherin.” Harry said, backing away even more. His heart was racing, his palms covered in sweat and his head feeling like someone was drilling into it. He couldn't stay in that room for much longer.

  
  


“He lies! Let me see him.” the voice hissed, Harry froze.

  
  


“No master, you do not have the strength.” Quirrell pleaded.

  
  


“I have strength enough for this!”

  
  


With shaking hands Quirrell reached up and unwound his long strange purple turban. The length of purple fabric fell to the floor and Harry gasped.

  
  


Quirrell had two heads! Well two faces at least, it looked like someone had messily welded another person onto the back of Quirrell's head. Harry felt the pain at his scar increase.

  
  


“Do you remember me Harry?” the other head laughed cruelly.

  
  


“You...you're Voldemort.” Harry said, much more bravely than he felt.

  
  


Voldemort laughed, “So brave to say my name. I am what's left. I came to kill you that night. I killed your father, I spared your mother. Snape, so loyal I thought, had begged me not to kill her. I tortured her for so long I thought I’d kill her anyway but she just couldn't leave you. But she fell in the end, nearly dead, no one can last forever against me.” he gave a cruel smile, his small snake-like eyes narrowing even further.

  
  


“But I survived.” Harry pointed out defiantly, “You tried to kill me and failed even though I was only a baby.”

  
  


“Yes you did. And now we stand here, I give you a choice. Join me. I wont hurt your mother or your little sister; they can come too. To be safe in my world; your whole little family you care so much about. I can give you all the power you've ever dreamed of and more if only you give me what's in your pocket!”

  
  


Harry's hand reached into his pocket instinctively and clutched at the stone, “Never!”

  
  


Voldermort sighed before grinning nastily, “Kill him.”

  
  


Harry turned to run back but Quirrell waved his wand and a ring of fire spread quickly to encircle them. Harry had nowhere to go. He looked around trying not to panic; knowing it wouldn't help but under the circumstances staying calm was not easy. He felt a hand reach and grab hold of his collar pulling him to the ground.

  
  


Harry felt the air rush out of him and struggled to catch his breath and Quirrell forced his hands around Harry's throat.

  
  


Then he stopped and pulled away in horror. Quirrell looked down at his burnt and blistered hands, small puffs of smoke still rising from them.

  
  


“What? How is this happening?” he cried in pain, “What have you done to me?!” he demanded from Harry.

  
  


Harry rubbed his throat and shuffled away; no idea what was going on, gasping for air.

  
  


“Kill him!” Voldemort ordered, clearly getting angry.

  
  


“But master; the pain!” Quirrell begged.

  
  


“Kill him!” Voldermort shrieked, “Bring me that stone!”

  
  


Quirrell once again lunged at Harry. Harry through his hands up and pushed at Quirrell's face which burnt before his eyes at his touch.

  
  


Quirrell was screaming in pain, Voldermort was screaming in rage and Harry could hear another scream and a cry filling his acutely painful head and then it went black.

  
  



	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

  
  


Harry found consciousness but all was dark.

  
  


_'I'm dead'_ he thought to himself, _'when I open my eyes I’m going to be in the afterlife.'_

  
  


Harry slowly opened his eyes, the light hurt his still aching head and it took a few minutes for him to be able to open his eyes fully. When he did he saw a women leaning over him, her hair glowing in the light.

  
  


“Oh thank the gods!”

  
  


Harry looked over to his side and saw not an angel but his mother sitting in what looked like a rather uncomfortable chair.

  
  


“Mum?” he asked, his voice was hoarse and came out in barely more than a whisper.

  
“Yes Harry, oh sweetie, yes it's me. You're OK.” she told him running her soft hands over his forehead, tucking a bit of hair off his face and behind his ear.

  
  


She'd been crying; Harry could tell and looked like she'd not moved in days.

  
  


“Where...” Harry didn't have the energy to say any more. He felt completely drained and could feel himself falling back towards sleep.

  
  


“You're safe, we're in the hospital wing at Hogwarts.” Lily explained. She took out her wand and flicked it. A thin silver trail pooled out and formed into a doe, “Find Severus and tell him Harry is awake. Tell Poppy on your way.” she instructed it and the doe trotted off out the cubicle of curtains.  
  
  


It was less and a minute later that Madam Pomfry came bustling round the curtain to check on Harry. She moved her wand in complicated patterns over Harry, tutting as she did so.

  
“You are very lucky Mr Potter.” She told his sternly but with a smile, “I shall inform the head master. He asked me to do so as soon as Harry was a wake.” she said quietly to Lily.

  
  


Lily's face twisted into an angry frown but she nodded her consent and turned her attention back to Harry.

  
  


A few minutes later Snape burst through and wrapped himself around Harry. It hurt but Harry didn't care.

  
  


“I am so sorry.” he said, Harry could see he'd also been crying, “I told you to leave it alone.”

  
  


“Wait the stone!” Harry cried sitting up suddenly sending shoots of pain throughout his body.

  
  


“It's all right Harry.” Lily said soothingly, edging onto the bed so she could give him a gentle cuddle, “He doesn't have the stone. Help came in time.”

  
  


Harry breathed a sigh of relief and let his mother pull him down into her arms.

  
  


“You were very brave, if very stupid. I thought that because you didn't end up in Gryffindor I wouldn't have to worry about you doing something so stupid, reckless and courageous.” she smiled, “I'm so very proud.”

  
  


“And James would be to.” Snape said kindly.

  
  


Harry felt his heart swell at the compliment, not only to himself but to his father.

  
  


“What is all this?” Madam Pomfry asked exasperated, “I told you to be gentle with him!” she ordered Severus and Lily off the bed, pushing them towards the chairs and Harry watched as Dumbledore slowly swept into the small cubical.

  
  


“It's so good to see a family together,” He said politely.

  
  


Lily stood up and stared angrily at him, “Danica isn't here.” she said before sweeping past him to wait outside the curtain.

  
  


“Very true. And she is a sweetie.” he said, Harry felt a horrible chill run down his spine and remembered looking into the mirror of Erised and seeing Danica grown, happy and safe. Was that future, his little sister, under threat?

  
  


“Severus would you mind if I had a quick word alone with young Harry? I’m sure he has many questions.” Dumbledore asked, though it was more of an order.

  
  


Snape stood and straighten his robes, “Of course not. I’ll be just outside with Lily. I’d be quick though, Lupin and Sirius are on their way. The Malfoy's will be bringing Danica soon and I'm sure Harry's friends will be coming straight here when class ends in five minutes.”

  
  


Dumbledore gave a polite if slightly irritated smile and waited for Snape to leave. Harry forced himself to sit up, from the way his parents were behaving he felt far to vulnerable lying down.

“Well seems we do not have long.” Dumbledore sighed, he flicked his wand and Harry's beside table was suddenly covered in sweets, chocolates and cards, “Gifts from you admires. Of course what happened to you and your friends in the chamber is a complete secret so, naturally the whole school know.”

Harry grinned, “Are my friends OK?”

“They are, dear boy. And it must be said that young Pansy was very close to mixing a potion to come through and help you when I arrived, although it wouldn't have been as protective as the real thing it would have allowed them to get through the flames.”

Harry laid back slightly in the knowledge that his friends were safe; it seemed it was impossible for him to keep his guard up around Dumbledore.

“What happened? I don't even know what day it is.” Harry asked.

“During the fight you managed to injure Quirrell enough that Voldemort fled his body; he has little interests in even those who support him. Quirrell died in the chamber before I got to you and you were nearly dead with the effort. You've been unconscious for two days. Madam Pomfry was getting ready to send you to St Mungo's.” Dumbledore explained.

“What happened to the stone? Is it back with Nicholas Flamel?” Harry asked

“Yes and no. Nicholas and I had a long talk and it was decided it would be best to destroy the stone.” Dumbledore sighed.

“But that means he'll die. And his wife.” Harry gasped.

“Yes. They have enough elixir to set their affairs in order and then they will pass. After a long life death is nothing more than going for a well needed nap Harry. It is nothing to be afraid of.”

Harry could hear footsteps come rushing into the ward.

  
“Where is he?” he could hear Remus ask breathlessly and then some muttering in hushed voices.

“I think we may have to finish our conversation soon.” Dumbledore smiled, “How wonderful it must be to have such a close family. Always supporting you. Do you have another question?”

Harry nodded, “How was I able to kill Quirrell? It was like he was allergic to me or something.”

“The night your father died; he died to save you and your mother. Your mother also nearly died because she refused to save herself if it meant loosing you. That pure love gave you a mark; invisible but powerful.”

“Blood magic.” Harry said.

  
“Yes. I believe it was also what saved your mother that night, no one should have been able to survive such relentless pain.” Dumbledore said gravely, “Now I will leave you to your family.”

He left Harry with a pat on the hand. Harry could hear him bid goodbye to those outside the curtains and his footsteps leaving the room.

“It's lucky isn't it?” Lily said suddenly, “That your amazing challenges, set up to protect something so important, could be beaten by a small group of first years.” she said nastily, “My son must be amazing.”

Harry hadn't thought about that before. What was one of the greatest wizards to have ever lived doing making challenges that Harry and his friends could have gotten though so easily.

Lily came back in with a smile on her face, followed by Severus, Sirius and Lupin. In fact, the next two days were a steady stream of visitors. Neville, Draco, Pansy and Daphne came as often as they could even if it was just for a few minutes between classes much to Madam Pomfry's annoyance. Even Sally and Howard came for a visit to see how he was doing.

But despite all the visitors by the end of Day two Harry was bored out of his skull. He would have even done homework at this point if it gave him something to do other than be allowed to sit on a chair for ten minutes at a time.

“Umm Madam Pomfry.” Harry called.

“Yes dear?”

“Can I go to the end of term feast today? I really want to see everyone.” Harry pleaded.

Madam Pomfry scowled, “I'm not sure you're well enough but Professor Dumbledore wants you to go. Just take it easy and take it easy once you get home. Tell that little sister of yours no playing for the first week or two. And if you feel ill or get worse you must go to the hospital.”

Harry grinned; Danica had come for a visit and charmed everyone she met.

That evening Harry did his best not to run down to the great hall he was so excited. His mother had gone home to rescue Narcissa and Lucius before they completely spoiled Danica rotten but he'd see them tomorrow and he would be able to sit with his friends.

He almost didn't care about all the house points.

Harry arrived at the great hall to see Neville sat at the Gryffindor table waving to him and pulling faces at Ron Weasley who looked about five inches to big for his robes.

Harry laughed and looked up at the large hangings covering the hall. He was not surprised to see the large Gryffindor lion and the whole hall covered in scarlet in gold. Gryffindor had clearly won the house cup.

Harry wondered down the table to sit with Daphne, Draco and Pansy who although a little scraped and bruised looked unharmed. He smiled at them and wrapped them in a big hug.

“I'm so glad to be out of that ward. I was going crazy.” Harry told them sitting down.

“No comment.” Draco smirked.

“You're lucky to be out of there at all Harry. We were so worried!” Daphne told him.

Harry smiled at her. He felt very lucky to have so many friends.

The hall filled quickly as Harry talked to his friends. He couldn't not notice the amount of looks, waves and smiles he was getting as well as the whispers between friends about how brave he was. Harry wished they would go away; he chuckled to himself from how much he missed just being ignored.

Dumbledore stood from his seat and asked the hall to fall quiet. As the hush descended Harry tuned his attention to the head table.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and rested his hands on the table, “I welcome you all to this years end of term feast! Next year the faces I see before me will not be all the same I see now. We bid goodbye to our seventh years and wish them luck in their future lives. We may even see some of them back here on this table in years to come.”

Everyone clapped and congratulated any seventh years around them.

Dumbledore cleared his throat again as silence fell, “Before we eat it is my duty and honour to award the house cup. Currently the points stand at Slytherin with 320 points, Hufflepuff with 424 points, Ravenclaw with 445 points and Gryffindor with 481 points.”

A large cheer came from the Gryffindor table with much banging on the table. Harry rolled his eyes as Ron turned round to give him a nasty superior look.

“But!” Dumbledore said loudly, “Accounts of recent days must be taken into account and so I feel I must award some much earned last minute points. To Mr Neville Longbottom, for quick thinking during a complicated chess game that had he not thought so quickly could have cost his friends dearly I aware 50 points!”

Harry clapped and cheered loudly with everyone else.

“For Miss Daphne Greengrass, for remembering Herbology in a tight situation and for an expert bit of flying, I award 50 points. For Miss Pansy Parkinson, for one of the best puzzle solving and potion mixing abilities I have ever see in someone so young, I award 50 points. For Mr Draco Malfoy, for friendship and loyalty to those he holds dear that any Slytherin would be proud, for choosing to stay and help even though it meant more danger of, I award 50 points and lastly for Mr Harry Potter,”

Harry watched as an icy flicker flashed across Dumbledore's eyes just for a second; it sent another chill down his spin and made him shuffle that little bit closer to his friends.

“For Harry Potter, for defiance in the face of overwhelming danger and odds, I award 60 points!” Dumbledore clapped, “And so the point totals now stand at Hufflepuff 424, Ravenclaw 445, Gryffindor 531 and Slytherin…. 530.”

Dumbledore raised his glass to the Gryffindor table and took a sip as the plates filled with food. Large cheers came from the Gryffindor table and many people got up to pat Neville on the back. He turned around and looked sadly at his friends on the Slytherin table.

Harry shook his head and smiled to him. Sally came over and patted Harry on the back.

“I'm so sorry-” Harry began

Sally cut across him, “Don't worry about it. I really don't think after everything you've done for us one point really means all that much.” She smiled, “There are more important things in life. I wish I could say your journey from now on will be an easy one but I wont lie to you. But you have four amazing friends and a family who loves you more than life itself. You're going to be OK and we are very proud to have you in Slytherin.”

Harry watched open mouthed as she walked back to her seat.

“Well I guess we're off the hook for all those points we lost.” Pansy remarked.

Harry nodded, “Yep. Now lets eat. I’m starving!” he grinned.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

The next day Harry pulled his trunk onto the train before being told off by Hagrid for doing to much.

Harry smiled at him and gave him a huge hug, “I'll see you next year; if not before then.”

Hagrid nodded and patted him on the back, “Yep. Maybe we can all go for a picnic one day. I know Danica loves me showin' her all the animals.”

Harry grinned, “Sounds brilliant.”

He climbed into the carriage and was joined by the other four who squished in,

“Well it's been an entertaining year!” Neville grinned, “Not sure I told you but I’m a big brother again!”

“That's brilliant!” Harry said giving him a hug, “Boy or girl?”

“Two girls. Hallie and Hannah Longbottom, born four days ago.” Neville smiled, “I am now one of five.”

“That's brilliant news,” Pansy said.

They talked all the way back to London, only stopping to fill themselves up with pumpkin pasties and chocolate frogs. Harry managed to find one of his missing cards, Madam Brianna De Porter, an 18th century French witch who helped keep magic hidden during the revolution.

“I'm worried about something but you promise you wont tell anyone?” Harry said.

They nodded and moved closer to him so they could listen.

“I think Dumbledore wanted us, or at least me, to go into that chamber and find the stone. There's just too much that was to convenient and mum is really cross with him over it all. I mean he's supposed to be brilliant and yet five first years, not even the 'best in the year' first years, could get through all the way.”

Pansy chewed lightly on her lip, “It is strange I’ll give you that one.”

“It's like he gave us just enough to get through by ourselves.” Draco said sitting back, “And I don't like that thought.”

“Me neither that's why I wasn't sure if I was going to even say anything to you guys but I felt like I had to. I just don't know what to do. When I’m around him I can't imagine him ever trying to hurt anyone but logically….”

The train finished pulling into the station ending their conversation. Harry was barely out the train door when Danica flew into his arms. She wrapped her little arms around his neck and held on tightly.

“I've missed you.” Harry said kissing her cheek.

“I miss you too.” she said giving him a rather sloppy kiss back, “Is you OK?”

“I'm fine now. Just need to take it easy for a few days.” Harry told her walking over to his parents and giving them a hug.

“It's so good to have you home.” Lily told him.

Harry smiled, “It's good to be back.”

“Krecher has made the biggest treacle tart I’ve ever seen for you this evening.” Snape told him giving him a huge hug.

“See you soon Harry!” Draco called from where he was meeting his own parents.

Daphne and Pansy also waved goodbye and left.

Neville smiled and waved, “Come over and see the twins soon!”

Harry took a long look at the station, watching the muggles wander around, rushing to catch there own trains and even a few school children getting home for the holidays before holding on to his parents' and little sister's hand going through one of the large floo fires tucked away in the small room.

Over all he figured it had been a pretty good year; he was alive and looking forward to the next year so it can't have been that bad he grinned to himself as the green fire blew up around him transporting him home.


End file.
